Hobbits can make great traps, right Santana?
by pijanpijan
Summary: PEZBERRY! Glee kids were on a trip in mountains when Santana got caught into the web Rachel has been obviously working on for long time. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee kids were on a trip in mountains when Santana got trapped in Rachel's ****webs.**

**I really enjoy t****he dynamics between Rachel and Santana so it was too tempting not to write a story about these two gorgeous women ;)**

**(I wasn't sure how I should handle relationship between Britt and Santana and it was kind of important for me to deal with it from beginning so don't lose hope you Pezberry fans, there is only short stop to see what is going on between Brittany and Santana and then there is free space for Santana and Rachel)**

* * *

><p>Santana was shaking with cold when she was drying her hair with the towel in a hotel room. A petite girl on the other side of the room was doing the same when she spotted Santana with the corner of her eye and said:<p>

"I'm going to get out of these," and she motioned to soaked clothes on her, ""I'm going to switch off the lights now, Santana, and I want to ask you not to look, okay?"

"What the hell, Berry? You don't want to let me see what you're hiding under the collection of your fugly sweaters?"

Oh god, thought Santana to herself while she rolled her eyes and eventually turned around facing the wall now. How the hell did she end up here in one room with Rachel Berry who was just about to take off her clothes?

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the same day when Santana was cursing to herself in one room with Rachel few hours later. She woke up to the beautiful day, the sun was already shining through the curtains and hit her in the eyes so she rolled over in the bed and placed her hand on the other body there.<p>

"Good morning, San," whispered Brittany and stroked Santana's hand with her own.

"Hello, beautiful," answered Santana, "how did you sleep?"

"Not good. Aliens took me to their spaceship and tried to get into my pants. I hit them so they let me go back, fortunately."

So that was the pain Santana felt in her hand.

"Sorry to crash it for you, Britt, but that was probably me. I obviously snuggled to you more than I should…you know, it is question of habit or what. Sorry about that," said Santana and frowned at the thought of the deal she and Brittany made a while ago. They concluded that it was the best not to push them in any kind of relationship so they would see how things would work out by themselves.

"So you were in the spaceship as well?"

"Eh," Santana wondered how to explain it to her friend, "kind of. Okay, I'm going to sleep till the lunch today so…"

"No, you can't, San. C'mon, get up! We have another trip with other Glee kids."

Yeah, that was truth. Santana almost forgot where she was. Glee club was on a summer trip to 'get to know each other even more'. Like if she needed it. She knew everything about Frankenteen and his ogre-like hands that couldn't do any good, everything about that dwarf that was able to be annoying even when she was sleeping because Santana could hear her snoring through two walls between them. But then there were these moments when she could sing with the Glee club on the peak of the mountain when they eventually managed to breathe again after few hundred meters of climbing. And then she was with Brittany and she couldn't wish anything else than spending summer with her best friend. Although she had to admit that this 'we'll see how things would work out by themselves' thing was killing her because she caught herself how she was even checking out Rachel Beery and that definitely had to mean she was seriously in a bad state.

That day Mr. Schue told kids they were only doing a little trip around their mountain cottage so Santana thought it was about the time when she should get back to her sexy dress and high heels. But she immediately found out high heels were no go even for a little trip. She sat on a nearby stone and watched other kids walking deeper in the tree.

"I'll catch you all in a minute," cried Santana after Mr. Schue and waved with her hand so he wouldn't treat her like a child and let her manage her own business.

"I can give you a ride, San," said Brittany.

Although the thought of riding Brittany made Santana to think about the fun she would have she didn't want her best friend to destroy her back.

"Thanks, Britt. Maybe when we're going back I'll accept your generous offer. Go on, I will be with you in a sec."

When Santana was eventually alone she got rid of her boots and let out a sigh how much pleasure it gave her.

"You'd better get back in these so we would be still able to catch the group. They shouldn't be too far," a voice behind Santana spoke and gave her a serious shock.

"What the hell, Berry? What are you doing here?"

"I was just appreciating the beauty of this day and tried to catch some energy from the sun on the opening over there."

"Tell me I just hallucinated about what kind of crap you told me. Never mind. Go after them, I'll catch all of you."

"Which path did they go?" asked Rachel.

Crap! There were three paths coming from the place where Santana sat. She just watched Brittany leaving her like two minutes ago. She will surely remember the right path.

"Wait a minute," said Santana and dialled Brittany's number. But her mobile was deaf, there was no signal in the mountains covered with trees.

"The left one," decided Santana.

"You're sure?" asked Rachel watching the thick bushes in front of her.

"No, but if something eats you there I'll know I shouldn't go there."

"Santana, are you trying to tell me you don't know where they were going? Oh my god, I'm too young to die here. My talent could never be seen on Broadway stage because my body will be found torn by devil creatures living here."

"Okay okay. The right one then. And you'll die only if you don't stop talking and I will have to murder you myself."

After 30 minutes of walk the group of other kids wasn't any near to her and her not at all favourite companion.

"Look, there is a sign of some mountain cottage like 5 miles away. We should try it, there will be a signal for call at least," said Rachel.

"Let's go then. And the clouds seem quite terrifying. Hopefully there will be no rain today so we could get to others as soon as possible."

And there was no rain, at least no common rain. It could be like one mile left to the cottage when first lightning appeared on the sky right above girls and a thunder followed which made both of them to shriek. They started running through the tree but the wind and rain were so powerful it was nearly impossible to get through it. When they eventually reached the cottage their clothes was already soaked through. Santana immediately began to dial Brittany but that time Brittany was probably the one out of signal. The idea of Brittany in the tree during the storm terrified Santana.

"Santana," said Rachel, "we should take a room in the cottage. At least to get to something warmer than this kind of rag on us. C'mon, I left a message for Mr. Schuester on the reception where we are so when they could call us they will."

"I'm not going inside to get to anything warmer when Brittany is somewhere out there in the storm. I'm so not in the mood to get to something warmer till she is okay."

"Santana, there is nothing you can do, at least until you don't want to climb these mountains and search for her."

This idea actually sounded great for Santana.

"Argh, tell me I didn't just catch you really considering it. C'mon, we'll ask inside if they could reach some other cottage or something."

Santana gave up and headed to the cottage after Rachel.

* * *

><p>"I don't care you are new here! I want to know if there is any other cottage or anything like 40 minutes away where a bunch of people could hide. Why is this bubble of fat and hair covering your neck when you can't use it?"<p>

"Santana! Santana! I can handle it. You go and try to call Brittany again, okay?" Rachel tried to focus Santana on something else so she wouldn't ruin their possibility to stay in the cottage if they would have to. Santana gave receptionist last glare and if it was possible the receptionist would probably burn in the place after that.

After a while of Santana's unsuccessful calls to Brittany Rachel came and informed her about the situation.

"I have some news."

"Continue?"

"The receptionist in another cottage told the woman you scared to death few minutes ago that a group of noisy people settled there before the storm even began and that they were freaking out because some members were missing. So I even spoke to Mr. Schuester and I'm trying to overcome sudden deafness he caused me screaming with joy when he found out we were okay. We couldn't reach any of their mobiles because Brittany secretly switched off all of them since she heard something about their power to bring lightning to them. The storm should be gone in the morning so Mr. Schue concluded we should stay here over the night and they would pick us up tomorrow. So that should be it. Brittany should have her mobile on now. I told Mr. Schuester how you were worried so I hope they already dealt with it."

"Amazing! Cut it off now, I'm going to call Brittany."

"Wait! There is one last thing..." said Rachel rather quietly.

"You have five seconds till the call between me and Britt will be connected, then I won't talk to you today anymore. My head already hurts anyway, I think I got some Berry-ache."

"There is only one room left...with one bed."

"You've got to be kidding me, Berry!"

"Trust me, Santana, I would rather sleep in the tree during the storm than with you because I think there is still the chance I can survive in the storm than with you. But..."

"Oh my god, yeah, there is some curse on me, I'm sure now," mumbled Santana for herself, "c'mon, Berry, although you're right I'm much worse than some freaking horrifying storm I'm quite satisfied today after tearing into pieces that receptionist. So I hope I have enough for today. Although a little threatening wouldn't be bad for distraction."

* * *

><p>That is how Santana got to one room with Rachel Berry drying her hair and watching the smaller girl who tried to cover herself in the towel.<p>

"Since neither of us has anything to change in I think we should hang our clothes on the towel rail and get under the blanket."

"You mean I should get under one blanket with you naked? What else is the high power of all hells in the world trying to tell me?"

"Santana, if you have better idea..."

"Okay, but I'm going for the bucket to place it near the bed if I would have to barf."

Santana didn't have a problem with showing her body. She got out of soaked clothes and headed to the bed. When Rachel spotted that Santana was already naked she hid her blushing face and tried not to look at Santana so she wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

"I'm going to switch off the lights now, Santana, and I want to ask you not to look, okay?"

"You're scared I would see a proof of your treasure trail?"

Rachel didn't answer and nervously looked at Santana.

"Okay. I told you I didn't want to throw up today so no need to ask me for that. I would turn away myself anyway."

Rachel switched off the lights and when she came to the bed Santana couldn't help it and she quietly turned her face to her. She saw smaller girl leaving the towel over the chair and heading to the bed. Santana gulped. Although it was almost impossible to see your own nose in the darkness Santana saw some basic frames of Rachel's body. And yeah, there was definitely no treasure trail. Santana didn't see anything specific but she could say that Rachel's curves were just perfect.

When Rachel settled on the other side of the bed she asked the other girl:

"Was Brittany okay?"

"Yeah, although she was kind of confused. She didn't want any lightning to hit her but then she was torn how she could reach me when her mobile wasn't responding since it was switched off. I hope Quinn takes good care of her."

What was it that Santana answered immediately and without any trail of insult? Was it due to her finding out that Rachel was actually hot?

"You two are already officially together?"

"Wha-? What did you say?"

"Santana, I have two gay dads, they have plenty of friends who are gay as well and I'm even...eh, I just recognize gay people."

"I'm not gay!"

"There is nothing wrong about that. You don't have to worry, I won't say anybody. Although you're doing it yourself that everybody knows, you scream in all directions how much you love Brittany..."

"Look, Berry, if you think I would share any kind of the possibility of me going to the indigo girls concert with you..."

"I'm sorry, Santana, I didn't mean to make you angry. I thought it would be easier talking to me. Because when you talk to someone you don't care about then it should be easier. Because you don't care if these people care."

"Yeah, there are people like this. And then there is the third kind of people called dwarfs who I wouldn't share any of my thoughts with even if they would be last creatures in the world."

Then silence fell on the room. But like really, was it the storm and Santana's worries about Brittany that made her to speak again on the matter she wouldn't normally?

"Brittany is my best friend. She said that anything was possible. But I don't believe we will be together...like together. But we still manage to have connection like no one ever has."

"I see," whispered Rachel. "So you're officially single?"

"I guess," answered Santana although she felt some heaviness falling on her when she admitted she was alone.

"Me too."

"What?"

"I'm single as well," said Rachel.

"And I should find you a date or what?"

"No no, forget it, Santana. Good night."

"Night, Berry. Have a nice dream about your mates – hobbits."

Santana thought for a while what Rachel told her. What was Rachel trying to say? Yeah, they were both single and what? Oh no, she didn't mean like...no way! There was nothing that could lead her on that thought. But somewhere deep inside of Santana there was a little spark that was telling her Rachel was actually hot. And if she wouldn't talk at all and she would only walk naked without those sweaters she would be worth considering... But _good night already!_ screamed Santana in her thoughts to herself so she wouldn't hear that little spark talking to her anymore.

* * *

><p>Next morning Santana woke up but she couldn't open her eyes yet. The sun coming from the windows was making her blind. She decided it was a sign from some high power which tried to tell her to go to sleep again. She turned around and found another body. She came slowly to senses so she could recognize first impressions. She was naked. And the other body on the bed was naked as well. Oh, did she get some lucky night before? She and Britt? Santana placed a hand on hips of the other person in the bed and moved to legs. Something was definitely wrong. Or it wasn't that wrong, it was just different. She didn't know the body. It was too small for Brittany but it was soft. Okay, that must have been a woman. But who? She stroked the arm of that person and reached to her hand. These hands were so smooth and small...small like – dwarf! Oh my god! Santana fully opened her eyes and almost fell off the bed when she jumped as far as she could from her position on the bed. How did the hell that happen? Fortunately, her memory came to the active state as well so she knew about the storm and calmed down. She found her clothes, put it on, sat on the chair and watched the girl sleeping in the bed. Santana felt sudden temptation to like this girl. She didn't talk, she was smiling and the exposed skin looked so smooth like it was pleading for special care. If she only moved a little bit the covers would certainly reveal her breasts and even nipples. Santana recognized the heat coming from her body when she watched Rachel like that. It was all just due to curiosity, she tried to tell herself. That was the reason why she felt that need to look at Rachel's breasts. When the sleeping girl didn't move for a while and she only made a sleepy whimper Santana unconsciously left the chair and kneeled near the bed. She stretched out her arm and slowly tried to reach the covers. At that moment Rachel moved and started to turn around with covers up to her neck now. Santana shot to the chair where she sat rather frozen. That was close. How would she explain it? Some kind of treasure trail and breast hair research? When Rachel opened her eyes Santana already managed to calm her breath after the shock and gained some confidence.<p>

"Get up, Berry, I thought hobbits were some creatures that have to get up early and go to the quarry to dig out the stone," laughed Santana and yeah, she felt better in her old skin now.

"Good morning to you, too, Santana," said Rachel smiling but froze on the spot when she realized she was naked.

"Go on, Rachel. I won't tell anybody you have three boobs or any other kind of mutation."

Bad move. Rachel and her boobs were bad choice what to make fun of because it made Santana to imagine them and that got her out of focus again. But Rachel didn't notice it. She was desperately trying to get her clothes without Santana seeing her naked. When Rachel tripped it made Santana laugh loudly but she really thought it was cute. Okay, cute was not the word she could use in connection to Rachel Berry ever again. She stood up and headed to the doors.

"I have enough, Berry, don't kill yourself with tripping, I'm going to call Britt and ask her where they are."

When Santana got outside of the cottage Glee kids were already there. Brittany jumped on her hugging her tightly. Santana eventually got some distraction from Berry and the image of her boobs she made up in her mind. In half an hour the whole group left the place. The only plan was to go back to their original cottage, get clean clothes and try some new choreography which Rachel allegedly created day before when she was trying to get some energy from the sun. The distraction for Santana was rather short because on the way back Rachel was for a while the person walking in front of her and climbing mountains in sporty shorts that Rachel was wearing was definitely something Santana had to notice. Yeah, it made her to think about Rachel again. Getting rid of this girl for a while and also cold shower could be helpful and it will hopefully end this crap stuff going on in Santana's head.

* * *

><p>In the evening Santana was glad she could eventually relax on her bed with her best friend on her side. But she wasn't all that relaxed like she would like to. She had to think about the previous night. C'mon, it was Berry, the annoying girl with terrible taste of fashion and she was snoring...wait a minute, Santana didn't remember Rachel snoring night before. The snoring noise coming from the other room was automatically claimed for Berry because it would be just natural for hobbits to snore through the whole hotel. But that was so not true for the last night. Santana got out of the bed and the room and walked through the corridors. She was just alone for too long, that was all. Okay, Rachel probably looked quite good but that was due to the darkness in the room and Santana's horny mind she has every morning. Rachel was certainly hiding some disgusting tattoo of her sweaters on her back or whatever.<p>

Without any decision Santana opened the door to one of the rooms and slid through the crack. There was only light coming from the moon through the window so Santana could barely see but she was lucky enough to find Rachel sleeping in one bed without anyone waking up. The snoring sound definitely didn't come from that peacefully sleeping girl. Santana decided that the object for her another mission was to find out the source of snoring but before she went for it she stayed a little longer by Rachel's bed. She stretched her arm and stroked diva's cheek and got some sparks through her body with it. That gave her a shock. She stormed out of the room after that breathing heavily. What the hell was that? Where did the sparks come from? She needed to rest, now, so she got back to Brittany and tried to find peace in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Next day kids got to make another trip around the lake. Santana was frustrated. Her body never felt exhausted after climbing or any other sport activity. Her only work out was meant to be sexy times and she was still lacking that. She sat on the bench near the lake while other kids were singing some songs when she spotted another person coming to her.<p>

"You're not singing or trying to get every single solo in that song, Berry, because you came here to check out this hot piece of meat?" said Santana and switched her crossed legs.

"I-" started Rachel.

"Sorry, Berry, I take ten bucks for staring and don't you even think about touching, that would be over your capabilities."

Rachel breathed out and left to another bench. Santana felt much better but then she saw Rachel sitting on the other bench and her shorts were rolled higher than usual. Okay, this decided it all for Santana. Little adventure can't hurt as long as Santana will remain on the top and in control of things. Rachel Berry will be hers tonight!

That evening kids gathered in something like common room of the hotel where they usually sang some songs or chatted about the day and stuff. Santana came to the room with one of her sexiest dress she had. It didn't reveal too much but only good places where it was needed. Yeah, this was her guns. But she lost all of it when she saw Rachel. Rachel on the other hand revealed that night more than usual. She had one of her extra short skirts and instead of one of her crazy reindeer sweater she had a white tank top like from some kind of wet T-shirt contest. It distracted Santana for a while but she gained some of her confidence back when she got used to Rachel's new good look.

Santana's plan was clear. She knew Rachel always left the room as the last person so she only had to take care of Brittany and sent her to the bathroom with some advices like 'take off all of your clothes, Britt, trust me, you won't catch a cold if you will switch on hot water' or "don't wash your eyes with the soap, they will be clear and shining anyway since they are self-cleaning'. When everybody left the room two girls remained there alone. Rachel didn't seem to notice Santana's presence so Santana spoke first:

"Looks like the reindeers took your sweaters to the North Pole, Berry? Or what happened that we were honoured of their absence today?"

"As much pleasure as it gives me, Santana, that you pay such attention to my clothing, I have to inform you I'm going to abandon them when we are here only with other kids since I wouldn't show to the public anything inappropriate."

"Okay, but you have to consider its probable impact that some of the hormone-overflowing ogres could be more than pleased about it."

"With that hormone whatever guys you mean yourself?"

"Wha-?"

"Or you're trying to tell me, Santana, that you didn't look at my boobs all the time?"

It got Santana back to her confusion that Rachel caused her so many times last few days.

"What? Did I miss something? What reality show is that? Or did I pass through some gate to another dimension? Oh, I know already. I must be dreaming because there is no way that Rachel Berry would say the word 'boobs'."

"Actually it is a real world, Santana, I think you know how awesome legs I have and my shorts today only proved it. So this is reality."

"Wait, now seriously, what is going on here?"

"You think I didn't notice you checking me out today? Or even yesterday when I was naked? You thought I wouldn't catch you staring at me? You were drooling on my side of the pillow so that's how I noticed."

It eventually hit Santana. She was caught in a trap.

"Berry, are you trying to tell me that you planned all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel sang with not so innocent smirk on her face.

"I mean that Rachel Berry obviously went for the other team and created a master plan to get into pants of another girl, ha!"

"Yeah, some parts might be truth. But Santana Lopez got caught in that plan and she even tried to make her own plan to get a girl as well. Or you think I didn't notice your dress today? You only wear it when you want to get Britt's attention more than she gives you normally. And after our yesterday's night during the storm Britt gave you more attention than ever so that couldn't be the reason why you wore it today."

"Okay, okay, okay, I can see you made your plan almost perfect, Berry. But you know why it is only almost perfect?"

"I think it is perfect all the way but you will probably try to show me otherwise."

"Yeah, you're right," and with that Santana slowly approached Rachel, "you know what is the problem of your plan?"

"What, Santana?"

"You forgot that you would be the ONE who will be begging me for giving you the orgasm today."

Rachel wanted to say something but she was obviously caught off guard. So Santana grabbed her behind her neck and pushed her lips on hers. She began to kiss Rachel rather frantically. She forced Rachel to open her mouth and attacked it with her tongue. Rachel only gasped and tried to catch some air. When Santana was finished with her demonstration Rachel was out of the air.

"You see, Berry? That is how things will go, you out of breath wanting me to continue."

"Actually, Santana," said Rachel between deep breaths, "I noticed you would be probably for some wilder action than romantic looks in the eyes. So I prepared myself."

And with that Rachel grabbed Santana around her waist and pushed their bodies against each other and locked their lips. That shocked Santana even more but she was able to gain her senses and tried to control the situation again. In few moments both girls used their tongues to make the other to shiver with excitement. Santana led Rachel to the piano with clear plan in her mind but Rachel surprised her once more that evening. She turned Santana's back to the piano and hopped her on it. She then climbed up on the piano and placed her legs on both sides of Santana's hips so she straddled her and Santana could feel due to thin layer of fabric Rachel's hot centre on her stomach. Rachel immediately attacked Santana's neck and kissed her way from the earlobe to the neckline. She grabbed Santana's thighs and pressed them more into her body which lifted Santana little up and their centres met.

"Oh my god," Santana let out a moan.

"No, no, you have that wrong, Santana, I'm not god."

And with that Rachel positioned her own thigh between Santana's legs and pushed it into Santana. She licked the line on Santana's neck back to her earlobe and whispered in husky voice:

"I think you had it all wrong. It doesn't seem to me like I was asking you here for anything like you expected but if there is anything I could do for you then ask me..."

"Just do it, Berry!" exhaled Santana.

At that moment Rachel stopped with everything she was doing and jumped off the piano and the other girl on it that was growling with desperation now.

"What the fuck, Berry?"

"I told you. First of all, I'm not god and I don't even respond to 'Berry'...at least not when I'm about to eat up another person. Second, you are the one who will come to me and beg me to fuck you, is that clear? So when you are ready, Santana, for proper addressing me and asking a favour, let me know. Have a good night." And Rachel left the room with the most devilish smirk on her face.

Santana stayed glued to the piano and she couldn't believe what just happened. Did just Rachel Berry tell her, or rather order her what she should do?


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't originally mean to give Rachel ****such lead in things between San and her but big thank you to who reacted to the story – I knew then how I should proceed so hopefully the story will develop the right way;) Also big thank to favorites and story alerts and I'm so sorry for my English, I'm still learning:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, two can play this game," said Santana to her reflection in the mirror next morning. She looked smoking hot in her green dress and loose hair. Before she got to the dining room for breakfast two people tripped in the corridors and one guy even hit the wall when he forgot how to turn his legs because all his blood left his brain and got to such different parts of his body due to ogling Santana. Haha, this is definitely working, thought Santana to herself when she entered the dining room. She received similar reaction from most of Glee kids. Sam applied mustard instead of butter on his slice of bread and Finn almost ate half of the tissue before he realized it. Santana sat to the table next to Brittany and secretly began to search for the person she cared the most at that time. She wanted to see how Rachel reacted and if she was already drooling all over herself. The girl was sitting in the other corner of the room but didn't look distracted at all. Santana even expected Rachel to be in one of her another new sexy outfits as if she would continue with her seducing but she was totally wrong. Grandma's sweater was back and Rachel was calmly chewing her meal looking outside of the window like she didn't even notice Santana's presence despite wooting and loud yays Santana received when she was passing boy's table. Okay, that was weird, she had to change that somehow.<p>

"Britt, we're out of salt, I'm going to get some," said Santana and left the table.

Brittany stared at her friend and looked quite puzzled at the full salt shaker on the table. She spilled some salt on her hand and licked the salty taste.

"Hmm, definitely sugar," said Brittany to herself.

Santana crossed the whole room when she stopped by the table where Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were sitting.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow your salt shaker for a second?" Santana asked.

She immediately got the stares from everybody at the table. Rachel turned her face to Santana but didn't give a hint and features of her face barely moved.

"Sure," answered Mercedes.

Santana leaned deep across the table watching Rachel so she was sure Rachel had to see what she carried in her dress on her ribcage. Rachel didn't change her face expression in any way when Santana said 'thank you' and left the table with smirk on her face. That had to work. It always worked. When she sat back to her table all of sudden she dropped the fork on the floor so she could reach down and look behind at Rachel. She expected that Rachel would be staring at her with mouth wide open but the girl was at the same position as before looking outside the window. What the hell? Santana got frustrated. Did she hallucinate about all that happened the day before? She had to admit she was suspicious and thought it was too surreal that Rachel Berry would be so inventive and made such plan to get into her pants. Okay, Santana had to see doctor when they would get back to the city because hallucination about Rachel Berry teasing her was too bad, even for the sexy machine that Santana was. Right when Santana thought about some pills that could prevent her from another hallucination a voice behind her spoke:

"Excuse me, may I take the salt shaker back? The omelette is not good at all right now."

Santana turned her head and saw Rachel smiling widely at her.

"Here you go," answered Brittany and wanted to pass Rachel the salt shaker. Rachel stretched her arm for it and was about to turn back and leave. But her hand pushed the glass on the table and the juice inside of it ran from the table to Santana and her dress was immediately soaked. Rachel grabbed some tissues and began to dry up Santana's dress.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," said Rachel.

She pushed the tissues against the lower part of Santana's dress. Then she spread Santana's legs and began to dry up the juice on the inner sides of Santana's thighs. This gave Santana electricity shocks all over her body. She only clenched the chair tightly so she wouldn't let out a moan of excitement that was trying to leave her mouth.

Santana couldn't even react to what was just happening. Rachel dried up all the wetness from Santana's legs but obviously left her hands there longer than necessary. When Rachel stopped her actions she looked at Santana and lightly stroked Santana's inner thigh and ran her hand towards her core. Right before she would reach the point she stopped.

"Santana, oh, so sorry, I didn't mean to make you...eh, your dress wet. If I could make it up to you just let me know."

And with that Rachel stood up and left the room. Santana couldn't miss the smirk on girl's face when she turned her head to her before she passed through the doors. Santana stayed there sitting and not capable of any word. Yeah, she was caught again.

* * *

><p>"Santana...Santana?"<p>

"What?"

"Are you going?"

"Where?"

"Did you listen or sit on your ears?"

"Ehh..."

"Okay," sighed Quinn, " just gave us our today's assignment. We have to do a song about love in two groups – girls and boys, so we could see then how our attitude to love is different. The rest of girls already left to our room, Brittany called me to wake you up because you weren't responding to her."

Santana looked at the person beside Quinn. Brittany stared at her smiling with relief now that her best friend eventually began to answer the world around her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was kind of lost in thoughts," said Santana in low voice because she was still trying to get rid of the image of Rachel inside of her mind. When Brittany pinched Santana, she eventually managed to focus on the reality so she gave her small assuring smile. Brittany was satisfied with that reaction so she grabbed both Santana and Quinn by their hands and pulled them out of the room.

When Santana settled on one of beds in the room girls were already discussing how to write a love song and what this song should actually express. While some were struggling about the meaning of love if that was just kind of chemical process which nature made up to survive, Rachel eventually got involved in discussion.

"No, no, no. Love is not such natural logical thing. It is the miracle that happens when two people can't live another minute without each other. It happens when you care about someone so much that it makes you crazy. It is all kinds of awesome because everything just clicks. You do enjoy the presence of the other person, you tremble when the person touches you and you feel the hunger inside of you for more. You can't explain it how that happens but it is still the highest point why we are here. Because it consumes you and every ounce of your body and mind when that happens to you."

"Oh, stop that bullshit, Berry," said Santana, "I understand that maybe in the Shire hobbits can get that crazy about each other but you forgot one important thing - love is also pain and it can ruin you so it is still better to avoid it."

Rachel looked at Santana and sat next to her.

"Yeah, you're right, it hurts. But you have to know, Santana, that there is the right person for everyone. And when you and the other person are meant to be together it can hurt but it is still worth it. Because moments together can make it up. And little weakness you feel for that person can be forgotten because that person is weak for you as well. So you're not losing anything there. You're actually a winner when you have that."

When Rachel finished her hand was slightly touching Santana's. Santana felt weird excitement and warmth in her body when Rachel was talking all the stuff about love. Sometimes this girl talked too much but this time she used right amount of words. And when a smile appeared on her face while talking about the person that waited for everyone, that made Santana's heart to jump. Yeah, Rachel Berry can be annoying and selfish when it comes to her path to fame and glory but she could be still the girl full of dreams and child-like excitement. And that was so cute!

"Oh, god, really, Santana? Another 'cute' word in association with Rachel Berry? That is not good," thought Santana for herself. But she couldn't resist it, she thought it nevertheless.

Other girls stayed quiet for a minute then some of them with the lead of Lauren Zizes made the throwing motion and continued their talk about love being only the cover for hormones and sex. Santana still stared at Rachel and couldn't describe what she felt. The girl beside her was still holding her hand and when Santana eventually registered the touch she gave Rachel a look. Rachel only squeezed her hand even more, gave Santana last smile and jumped off the bed so she could grab the pen on the table and began to write something.

* * *

><p>Girls as a group didn't come with any song so it was only natural that Rachel was the one who should perform what she had been writing on a piece of paper all the time since she had the speech about 'true love'. Boys sang first and it was just some song with lots of 'come to me baby, shut up already and give me a hickey'. Santana was glad she would never go back to this bank of the river. Then Rachel was the next and she began her song. Every single word was so touching and expressed everything in what Santana truly believed. She was still sure that love was painful but she had to agree with everything that Rachel sang. Because love could make your heart to be in pain but butterflies in your belly were worth it after all. When Rachel was finishing her song she sang the last high note. She looked Santana in the eyes and didn't turn away until the end when everybody in the room began to clap loudly.<p>

Kids were slowly leaving the room and Santana knew she couldn't sleep well without little talk with Rachel. She approached her from behind, looked around that everybody was gone and said:

"It was really beautiful, you know."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch it."

"I said it was really beautiful," said Santana now little louder and angrier because she had to repeat what she wouldn't normally say.

"Oh, thank you, Santana, that is really nice of you. I hope I could sing it on the big stage one day, you know, I have written a lot of songs but these songs have to stay without notice for now and wait for their famous moment."

"Well, as long as you will be singing like this then I have no doubts you will make it on the big stage."

"Thank you again," said Rachel, "so you eventually surrendered and went all softy?"

"Oh, shut up, Berry, I wanted to be nice to you once and you are like this, argh, I knew dwarfs were sly creatures."

"And I thought for a second that you came here for what you've been craving for...so that was the reason why you began treating me nicely."

"You think you know what I want?" asked Santana with a pout.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Santana, you can't make it to another day without this..."

"Wha-?"

And Santana couldn't even finish the word because Rachel grabbed her hand and put it on her breast. Santana's eyes opened wide with a shock but she was able to listen to her instincts and she squeezed Rachel's breast. Rachel let out a moan and it was probably the sexiest thing Santana has ever heard. She couldn't stand the temptation anymore that she felt inside of her stomach so she ran into Rachel, grabbed her with her other hand behind the neck and crushed her lips on hers. Rachel immediately responded and their lips were brushing against each other until Santana decided she had to feel more. She licked Rachel's upper and next the bottom lip after which Rachel unintentionally opened her mouth. Santana took the advantage of it and slid her tongue inside of Rachel's mouth. Rachel let Santana to explore her mouth first but then she used her tongue on Santana's as well and two girls were immediately out of breath. Santana didn't care about it for that moment. She knew she couldn't let Rachel to take lead this time because that was so not how things usually went with her. She lifted Rachel grabbing her ass and Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Santana crashed them against the wall and pressed herself even more into Rachel. Rachel moved her hands on Santana's body and it was like every single part of Santana wanted to scream the excitement to the world because she felt the shiver all over herself. When Rachel ran her hand down Santana's stomach she knew she did well. Santana let out a groan how she felt the heat and tension that was building between her legs. She lifted Rachel's shirt so she could feel Rachel's skin. The other hand was supporting Rachel from below. Santana pressed Rachel even more into the wall with her body so she could move this hand. She ran it under Rachel's skirt and under her panties. She grabbed Rachel by her bare ass. But the whole attack of their bodies against each other had to end because the shortage of air became unbearable. Santana unwillingly stopped all her actions but held Rachel still pushed in the air against the wall. She pressed her forehead against Rachel's and tried to catch breath again.

"You're evil, Berry," said Santana between deep gulps of air.

Rachel frowned but Santana continued without waiting for any response.

"One minute you're talking about true love and feelings and that stuff and then you're like the queen of teasing and sex."

"Which means...?"

"It's just...confusing."

"What? You don't think I can handle being romantic and tiger in bed as well?"

"Haha, tiger in bed? We'll see," said Santana and her hand found the waistband of Rachel's panties under the skirt. She hooked two fingers behind the edge and wanted to push them down.

"Santana, no," said Rachel with slight panic in her voice.

Santana didn't respond to that and continued to her goal.

"Santana, I said NO!" screamed Rachel, pushed roughly Santana away to which she dropped her on the floor. Rachel got up, straightened her skirt and went to the piano where she left her things before. While packing her stuff she talked to Santana without giving her single look.

"I thought we made it clear how things would happen. You didn't meet any of my conditions I put on you. It is not that hard, is it? Or you think I would go with you and let you treat me like shit? Oh, no way, that is so not going to happen. And I doubt if anything is actually going to happen ever."

"I thought you...," Santana tried to explain herself but she didn't have a chance.

"What did you think? That I like being called stupid names or my surname? Yes, Santana, that is exactly every girl's dream. God, I'm an idiot, I can't believe it, I can't believe why I actually like you."

Rachel immediately stopped with a shock on her face when she realized what she just told.

"Ehh,...just leave me alone and I'll leave you as well," said Rachel before she grabbed all her things and burst out of the room.

Santana only stood at the same place frozen. She was trying to process what just happened there. First of all it was Rachel Berry who obviously led the things between them again. But that wasn't the fact that made Santana uneasy about it. Could it be a guilt what she felt first when Rachel pushed her away? It was definitely something like that because Santana's mouth went dry and her insides burnt weirdly. But when Rachel told her all that stuff afterwards Santana thought she got punched. Not only to the face but her whole body hurt like if someone put her on one hundred thorns. And when she realized all of these things she eventually came to the conclusion – she felt bad for making Rachel Berry sad.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on the bed and stared into the darkness around her. She didn't know what she should do. She didn't even know what she should think or how to feel about the whole situation. Was it really guilt that she felt in her chest? Or what was it that didn't give her a rest? These thoughts ran across Santana's mind when another person in the bed turned to her and spoke:<p>

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Britt, just get back to sleep."

"San, I know you're worried about something and that you're hiding something. What did happen?"

"Britt..."

"We're best friends, San, who else would you share your problems with? And don't tell me you can manage your own business. It is not good to close yourself from everybody. You need to get it out somehow and that is why I'm here...to listen to you."

"I..."

"Santana," told Brittany now with much stricter voice and put one hand on Santana's.

"Britt," said Santana and knew she surrendered, " you are an amazing friend, you know?"

"I know, San. So tell me now, okay?"

"So...," Santana started but had to take a deep breath to calm down a little because her heart began to pump frantically before she could continue, "there is one person, Britt. And I don't know what to do or what I even did because everything seems like I just screwed up."

And Santana began to tell the story how someone probably liked her and she didn't deal with it very well. She made sure she didn't mention the name of that person or any other hints like the night in the other cottage, storm or when all of that happened. But Santana underestimated the power of her friendship with Brittany because when she finished Brittany reacted:

"Oh, you shouldn't do that to Rachel, San."

"What? Britt!"

"Oh, please, Santana, I saw you checking her out last days. You were looking at her even before this trip and you always gave her so much attention. You surely tried to hide it in large amount of insults or whatever but you still cared about her. So don't think I wouldn't notice. And it was more than obvious who she sang a song today."

"I was checking her out before? And the song was for me?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, I didn't realize it."

"Yeah, that is sort of understandable. But, Santana, when we can make it clear now that it is Rachel you're talking about here then I have to ask you – you still don't know what you did wrong?"

"No, I'm not sure at least, I thought she was the one who made a game of it."

"San, c'mon."

"What?"

"It's Rachel, San! And Rachel is a virgin, you silly. She obviously wants you more than anybody and she wants to lose it to you but you didn't get it. You can't treat anyone like that when she is about to give you that."

Santana got lost. "But...but she came to me. She began all flirting and seducing. I-I-I thought she was somehow experienced. Or I didn't think about it at all. Why didn't I think about it? Yeah, I was suspicious how this could come from her but..."

"San, I think she just wanted you to realize that you were paying attention to her. You know, when it come to these things like that you care about someone or like someone you can be quite, eh, slow."

"So..."

"So all she did was because she thought it would show you what you really felt. Although after all you told me about it I think she really enjoyed it and that she is inventive and sex life with her will be terrific one day. But she needs to get rid of that big V first. She needs someone who would take care of her and make it special because she deserves it. And I know you can make it special, San. Tomorrow you will get up and make a plan...like a master plan that would surmount her expectations included in her original plan, okay?"

"You think I can do that?"

"Yes, you can."

"Okay, Britt, thank you. You are...you are my best friend."

"Yeah, plus I just want to know what Rachel Berry is in bed like so you have to tell me every little detail then. I always wondered when she has such voice what her scr-"

"Britt!"

"Sorry, good night."

"Night, Britt."

* * *

><p>And while Santana was falling asleep there was another person – small girl in the other room sweating on her bed and panting heavily. She had one hand under the tank top on her nipple and she was squeezing and rolling it with force. The other hand was working inside of her pants. Last two, three thrusts made her to reach the relief she needed so badly. She bit on her bottom lip so no roommate could hear her. She eventually rode the tension out of her body and snuggled under the blanket because the cold of the room made her to tremble when it got to the contact with her heated skin. When she settled herself on the bed her mind got back to the person she was thinking just few second ago.<p>

"The phase one was successful," thought Rachel to herself and touched her lips when a vision of Santana's lips on them only one hour ago made her to tremble again, "let's go to the phase two." And she smiled for herself and dreams began to fill her mind with warm and satisfying feeling inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yeah, that feels so good, Rach," moaned Santana w__hen Rachel sucked on her nipple. The feeling that was building between her legs spread throughout her whole body in merely few seconds. She knew she had to finish it so she could get over the edge before it would drive her crazy. She rolled Rachel over and laid her back on the bed. She began to touch every single part of her naked body and tried to put so much kisses on her as was possible. Rachel's muscles began to shiver when Santana noticed it._

"_We're not even there yet," said Santana and smirked._

"_Santana, do it!" Rachel cried out. "I don't think I can last any longer."_

_That was the last thing Santana needed to hear. She reached down and grabbed Rachel's legs. She moved her body down slowly as well never breaking the contact with Rachel's eyes. She could already feel Rachel's arousal so she opened her legs wide, gave Rachel last look and wanted to dip in._

"San? Santana, wake up," heard Santana a voice that distracted her from what has been definitely heaven. She wanted to go back and finish what she was about to do. She felt her hand spreading Rachel's legs when the voice spoke again:

"C'mon, we don't have whole day, Santana, wake up!"

And that got Santana fully back to what she assumed was pitiful reality. She opened one eye and saw Quinn and Brittany standing next to the bed.

"Finally!" exclaimed Quinn. "Get your pretty ass out of the bed and stop that purr you made while sleeping. Don't tell me I was here during your sex dream, that is gross."

Brittany smiled when she heard what was probably going in Santana's dreams and she winked at her before she left to the bathroom.

Santana got out of the bed and said:

"So you were watching my ass, Quinn, while I was sleeping? That you know how pretty it is," laughed Santana.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p>When Santana entered the dining room that morning she didn't have a plan at all how she wanted it night before. She couldn't focus her mind on anything. It was too early in the morning for her brain to work and her mind was consumed with the-almost-sex she had in her dream. She knew how dreams could work. They could blow some emotions and experience to surreal intensity. But she also remembered the evening when Rachel pushed her on the piano or when she did the same to her against the wall night before. The sex dream about Rachel Berry was amazing, breath-taking. But what she felt in the dream was only half of what she felt back then. The excitement of real touching Rachel Berry was at least twice as great as she dreamed of.<p>

But Rachel didn't come to breakfast that morning. She didn't show up till lunch and Santana wanted to ask someone what happened to her but she couldn't because...because it was still man hands! She already thought about calling her 'Rachel' and prepared herself for that but asking about her absence could be too suspicious when everybody was obviously happy the I-have-to-talk-all-the-time-girl was missing.

In the afternoon Glee kids were waiting for their teacher to tell them what they would do next.

"Guys, I heard some complaints how you miss your favourite conditioner, right Kurt, or that you need to buy new lens because you have one-day lens for more than two weeks. That is why I decided we should take a bus and go to the city so one day back in civilization wouldn't be that bad although we're here to get to know the opposite. We have to go to the bus station which is like two miles away so as soon as we can leave then we should so we'll be back before the dark. And Mercedes,please, ask Rachel if she wants us to buy her something as well and how she feels, okay? Thank you. "

A couple of 'yays' and 'I can't wait, eventually back to the city, thank god' sounded through the room. "There is a discount on condoms!" even shrieked Puck and gave Sam a high-five. Santana was glad as well that she would make it to the town again. She needed hairspray to get the shape of her hair she wanted, she was almost out of it and she knew that in few days her hair will be a mess without it. But she decided to sacrifice it, she heard that Rachel was staying and so was she. The only question remained – what kind of illness should she fake? She can't make a fever in few minutes, stomach ache would be creepy as well, every teacher would definitely want to look at Santana where it hurt and she didn't want him to touch her right now. Oh, of course, what else, how is it that she didn't think about it earlier?

"Professor," said Santana, "I'm sorry but I can't go today. Female red code."

"Oh, well then, eh, sure, Santana, stay then. Maybe you and Rachel can make a company to each other, she has the same p-problem. It is like landslide, epidemics, hopefully, other girls will be alright and save it for home."

"Don't worry, we'll manage something," ended Santana the conversation and headed to her room. She had to dress up a little bit for such occasion. Not that she wasn't sexy now already but little check out can't do any damage.

* * *

><p>Everybody already left and Santana was standing in front of the doors to Rachel's room. She wasn't sure if she should knock. But yes, just do it, entering the room without permission wouldn't be the best beginning.<p>

Knock knock!

"Yes? Come in," a voice spoke from the room.

Santana didn't wait for any other invitation. She opened the doors and slid to the room. When she closed the doors behind her she looked around. The whole room was covered with leafs of roses and the table was arranged for a romantic dinner with candles. Rachel was standing near the table. When Santana saw the girl her mouth dropped. Rachel was wearing amazing black cocktail dress. It was probably too short to actually wear it to real restaurant but Santana more than welcomed its length when she could see the awesomeness of Rachel's thighs.

"I didn't know if I should buy an alcohol but then I decided that one bottle of wine can't make it any bad. It can only help to overcome some borders," said Rachel and shrugged nervously.

Santana was still looking around herself in disbelief when she spoke:

"How that happened?"

"Well, I bribed Noah, I sneaked out to the town few days ago and there was a discount of condoms so I bought him like twenty packages so he got me wine. He originally brought me two bottles because I told him previously that I needed it for 'special occasions'. He obviously thought it was for special occasion between two Jews as he said so when I disappointed him that I wanted it for myself he took the other bottle because he wanted to get drunk someone so my bribe would find its use."

"No," said Santana, "I didn't mean that. I meant this." And she motioned to the room.

And Rachel began to explain how she got everything set up and it seemed like never ending speech when Santana approached her and silenced her with a kiss. Rachel didn't even think about stopping Santana but she started kissing her back. Santana kissed Rachel with such passion and hunger because she unlike Rachel didn't have a chance to solve all teasing that was going on last few days. She immediately rolled Rachel's dress higher and pressed her hands against Rachel's thighs. She couldn't control herself anymore and wanted to take off all clothes on Rachel and herself in one second when Rachel spoke:

"Slow down, Santana. Plus that is my fun to get you rid of your clothes."

"Ah," frowned Santana at the thought of slowing down things but she knew she should do everything better this time so she continued with a plead, "can we just get there soon, please? I think I'm going out of my mind."

"Don't worry," whispered Rachel in Santana's ear, "I'll take care of you the way you deserve. But I'm sure you did some things wrong last days, isn't it truth?"

"Wha-?"

"I said you did something wrong last days, Santana. Answer me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I did something wrong."

"So I think you deserve some punishment for now, don't you think?"

And Rachel began to lift Santana's T-shirt up but she did her best to do it as slowly as possible. Santana felt the hunger in her body. She wanted to get rid of her T-shirt and press herself into Rachel so she could feel the vibrations it would give her. When Rachel lifted the T-shirt to Santana's chin she looked down and saw Santana's naked breasts and already hard nipples. It caught Rachel off guard. She immediately rolled up the T-shirt all way and tossed it away. Her mouth began to water when she watched Santana's nipples and couldn't stop the contact.

"I can see you came prepared as well, Santana."

And without noticing Santana's satisfied smirk Rachel couldn't hold back anymore. She surrounded one of Santana's nipples with her mouth and started licking and sucking on it. She switched her mouth between both nipples while caressing the other with her hand. Santana could only stand there and perceive the sparks it shot to her body. She felt how sweat was forming on her skin due to the excitement that was building in her lower abdomen. She sank her hands in Rachel's hair so she could show her how much pleasure Rachel gave her. Rachel meanwhile moved putting kisses on Santana's belly and then moved back up to connect their lips. Santana took advantage of that moment when she had a chance to focus a little so she grabbed for the lower hem of Rachel's dress and started to lift it up.

"Hands up," ordered Santana. Rachel obeyed how she was told, probably for the first time since her sexy times with Santana began. Santana was satisfied with herself that she could eventually reach her goal when Rachel stood in front of her only in her underwear. Santana took few seconds to take in Rachel's uncovered body and she wanted to draw every single curve in her memory. She looked at Rachel's legs, slightly toned abs and her boobs. If she could only remove that layer of cloth that was an obstruct to see them in all their beauty. Rachel on the other hand thought the moment without touching was too long for her libido and she jumped on Santana. She crossed her legs behind Santana's waist as the evening before and Santana had to rush with them against the wall so they wouldn't collapse on the floor. Rachel grabbed Santana's head and wanted to drown it in her neckline when a voice spoke from the doors:

"Ff$%g#%$?"

It was language neither of girls understood. But they were sure anything what the sentence meant was something full of shock, lots of screaming and panic. They turned around and saw a cleaner with vacuum cleaner in one of her hands right behind. The cleaner continued with the shouting and both girls seemed to be frozen to the place where they stood. Santana eventually came back to senses, picked up the T-shirt from the floor so she could cover her upper body with it. She didn't wait for anything, grabbed Rachel by her hand and pulled both of them from the room. They started to run through the corridors. Santana led them to her room. She quickly opened the door and closed it when both girls were in the room.

"I don't think this can help us," said Rachel and tried to suppress laugh, "she can come to this room as well."

Santana looked desperately around when she grabbed Rachel again and took them to the closet. She tried to tie the doorknobs with first sweater she found so their new place would be safe from unwanted visitors. Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. They were laughing for good five minutes.

"Oh, my stomach hurts," laughed Rachel.

She began to search in the clothes.

"What's this? Who brought boa to the mountain trip?" and Rachel burst in another laugh.

"It's Brittany's."

"Sure, it's Brittany's."

And both girls laughed again. When the laughter passed a silence fell on them. Rachel stared at Santana and waited for her to connect their eyes. Santana looked there and there when her eyes eventually fell on Rachel. At that moment Rachel crushed her body into Santana's, drowned her hands in her hair and kissed her passionately. Santana pressed Rachel even more into herself and the T-shirt she held on her chest fell down. The need to feel Rachel's breast as well rose in Santana and she groaned in Rachel's ear:

"This...has...to...go..."

And she unclasped the bra with one quick movement. She brought the laces to the edge of Rachel's shoulders and let it fall on the floor. Santana pushed Rachel on her chest and when she felt their breasts touching she let out a moan. The same moan but louder came from Rachel within another second.

"San-Santana, that is amazing."

"Yeah, I know, wait what I have prepared for you next."

Girls began to kiss each other on lips, necks and suck their nipples. Then Santana decided it was time to move on. She carefully laid Rachel on the floor.

"Well, this is not the most comfy bed I would imagine," said Rachel.

Santana started to throw all clothes from the closet on the floor so both girls were lying on the hill of clothes in a minute.

"Better?" asked Santana cautiously.

"I think I have to take it as good as it gets."

"C'mon, don't be a moron."

"I think I have a reason for that. None of my requests were complied and it seems now like I'm about to fuck in the closet. That was so not in the plan."

Santana seemed like she didn't pay any attention to the other girl and she continued her work on kissing Rachel's belly. She lifted Rachel's bottom and grabbed her panties. She was slowly pushing them down when she looked Rachel in the eyes and said:

"You shouldn't give up so easily. You planned everything to the last detail but you're underestimating the charms of spontaneity. Now I'm going to take these off you and then...I'm begging you, let me show you how to fuck you properly. No one will give you what I can, trust me. And when I'll be finished with you, you will scream my name with pleasure. After that you will do the same to me because I'm great teacher and you won't let me starve when I will be asking you for more. And at the end of all of this I'll be screaming your name as well, Rachel."

And Santana tossed Rachel's panties to the side and caved in for a kiss.

"So, may I get the party started?"

"You have to, Santana."

And Santana slowly moved with kisses on Rachel's body down to her lower parts. She could already feel Rachel's arousal. She remembered the dream she had about it and it was piece of shit compared to the reality. Santana put both Rachel's legs on her shoulders so she could have better space for her mission. She eventually looked at Rachel's slit that was dripping wet.

"Oh my god, Rachel, how long have you not touched yourself? You're so wet, it seems like you were saving all of this for ages."

"Well, yesterday..."

"Yesterday? So all of this is just for me? I hope you had dirty mind about me yesterday. I'd happy to hear about it but now..."

And Santana didn't finish the sentence. She licked Rachel's clit which made smaller girl to arch her back and clutch tightly on any possible clothing that was lying around.

Firstly Santana explored the area with few licks. She move to Rachel's entrance, licked few times and tried to stick her tongue inside a little bit. Then she decided it was enough of teasing and she put her mouth around Rachel's clitoris and began to suck on it. Rachel only tried to suppress loud moans that were coming out of her mouth but it was of no use. The sensation Santana gave her was driving her body crazy and she had to let out every moan since it was impossible to suppress them. Her hips were unconsciously moving for more and it was a clear sign for Santana that she was doing Rachel well.

Another suck on Rachel's clitoris.

"Santana..."

Second lick.

"San..."

Third lick.

"I-I think I'm..."

Another suck.

"...oh, San!"

And it happened right how Santana told before. Rachel's body trembled and her arched back burned when she reached her climax. Santana licked until Rachel's shiver ceased and then dried with her tongue every trail of Rachel's juices. Yeah, Rachel tasted so good to Santana. She would never think that but right now she was more than willing to get used to that taste.

Rachel grabbed Santana and brought her to her face so she could kiss herself on her lips.

"Is that how I taste?"

"Pretty good, right?" answered Santana Rachel's question.

"Hmh, I don't know, I don't have anything I can compare it with...yet."

And Rachel smiled widely before she straddled Santana and began to cover her body with wild kisses and bites.

"Oh my..." moaned Santana.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" asked Rachel little worried.

"No, not at all. As long as if we don't call that big turn on I feel between my legs pain then no."

Rachel grinned even more and got back to her business. She embraced both Santana's nipples the way they deserved. Santana wondered where Rachel could learn all this because she was making her wet like a pro.

Rachel moved her face between Santana's legs. She licked her folds through her panties. Then she slightly used her teeth on Santana's pussy to which she got loud groan from Santana. She wasn't going to tease the girl anymore. She got Santana's panties between her teeth and pulled them down. She spread Santana's folds and ran a thumb on her clitoris. She did magical circles to Santana for a while but then she couldn't resist anymore. She put her mouth on Santana's clit and sucked and sucked and sucked.

"Yeah, right there!"

Rachel continued her work when she decided she had to be brave and she had to overcome another border or big deal of hers. She stopped her actions for a while and wanted to lick her fingers. But Santana noticed the lack of sucking and looked down what was going on. When she saw what was Rachel about to do she immediately sat up, grabbed Rachel's hand and licked her finger instead. Rachel's eyes only got wider when she saw and felt that. Rachel positioned her hand between Santana's legs while the other one held her behind her back. Santana hugged Rachel tightly because she knew she would probably collapse back on the floor in few moments. But she wanted to breathe her build up in Rachel's ear so Rachel would know how good she was making her. Rachel slowly pushed two fingers into Santana and immediately felt her nails on her back. She felt tight walls around her fingers so she started to thrust in and out and the tension became better after a while so she could find more space for other directions and rhythms. Considering moans and force of nails in her back Rachel was changing between different angles. When she curled her fingers a lot and hit with force she got the most explosive reaction. She hit there again and again. And again.

Santana let out a moan and panted 'Rach' how she promised. Rachel helped her from her high, rode Santana for a while until her walls seemed to let go the tension and then pulled away and licked the juices on her hand.

"I think I found my favourite flavour," said Rachel and it made Santana to laugh although she was still trembling a little after the fucking amazing orgasm she just got.

Both girls cuddled on the floor full of clothes and Santana found some thick jumper so she covered them under it.

Rachel ran her finger on Santana's chest when she spoke:

"You know what didn't happen?"

"You mean..?"

"Yes and thank you. I don't think it would be right to do IT."

"Wait, we're not finished. That was only the first round."

"No, Santana. Not that I'm against second, third or fourth round. Just give me a sec. But I mean it would be probably better to avoid IT today. You know, it is all so new for me."

"What is new? Like everything?"

"Yeah."

"You never did this with anybody?"

"Eh, no. Why is it so surprising for you? It's not such bad thing, is it?"

"No, no. I mean you didn't seem like a newbie. It...it was amazing what you did to me."

"Was it?" Rachel smiled.

"Ah, don't flatter yourself too much. The most important thing is how long can you keep up with me."

And Santana began her work on the second round. But her challenge was so silly because she forgot that it was Rachel Berry she challenged and that girl was probably reborn pack of energy. She didn't seem to be tired at all after the fourth round while Santana was trying to catch a breath and get rid of the weird feeling she felt on her tongue already.

"Santana, don't sleep," growled Rachel.

"I-I'm not, just...just give me a minute at least, I think my legs want to meet each other after long time they have been apart."

Rachel laughed and straddled Santana.

"Okay, they can rest for a while but that doesn't count on your boobs...hmh, I think I fell in love with your boobs." And Rachel pressed her face and hands against Santana's breasts. She immediately knew she said something wrong. She already said 'like' word evening before and now the word 'love' came out of her mouth. She felt how Santana's body tensed under her.

"I didn't mean it like..."

But she couldn't finish the sentence. At that moment the voices came to the room and she could hear Brittany and Quinn speaking loudly and laughing.

Both Santana and Rachel froze and stopped breathing so they wouldn't do any little noise.

"San? Santana, are you here?" called Brittany in the room.

"Britt, you can see no one is in here," answered Quinn.

"Oh, maybe she went to the common room?"

"Maybe. I'll just change to something less wet after the rain and we'll look around for her, okay?"

Santana covered both her and Rachel's faces under the jumper as if she hoped Quinn or Brittany wouldn't notice mess of clothes on the floor and two bodies in it when they would come for clothes.

"No, no. We have to look for her right now. I hope she did only well while we were gone."

"Britt, I believe there is nothing that could happen to her."

"No, we have to find her. Quinn?"

Santana heard the sound how Brittany pleaded and she was sure Brittany used all her guns she had to convince the other girl. She knew this tactics too well because Brittany used it on her often. And there was no way how to say 'no' to Brittany after that and not even Quinn could resist that.

"Ahh, fine, but if I get cold you'll be making me tea from morning to midnight."

"Yay," screamed Brittany, "I wouldn't mind making you tea like that even without you being ill."

"Yeah, I know," said Quinn, chuckled and the click of the doors behind them told Santana and Rachel that they were gone. They both grabbed some clothes and put it quickly on them. But they came here only in underwear.

"I'm so not going to my room only in this," said Rachel and motioned to her body covered only in underwear.

"Okay, here you go," answered Santana and handed her T-shirt and some shorts.

"But if someone asks you where you got it..."

"Then I'll say I fucked Santana in the closet and didn't want to go back in my underwear so she had to lend me these."

"Berry!"

"If we are back to surnames and other names..."

"Rachel..."

"Don't worry, San, I'll make up something."

"Thanks. Now...we should go...you to your room and I'll go after Britt and Quinn."

"Sure," said Rachel.

Both girls were already standing in the room and Santana wanted to open the doors when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait! I won't leave without goodbye kiss after my first."

"Oh, and we're back to PG?" Santana laughed but kissed Rachel fully on lips. Although she wanted to do a quick kiss she seemed to lose herself into it. She pressed Rachel against the doors and ran her hands all over her body.

"I thought you had to go," moaned Rachel.

"Ahh," stopped Santana, "yes, I...we should go."

Santana looked outside of her room and when she saw no one was in the corridor both she and Rachel left the room.

"So...see you around," said Rachel.

"Yeah," was the last thing Santana managed to say before their paths split and Rachel headed to her room while Santana left to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Santana, tell me everything!" cried out Brittany that evening in the bed.<p>

"Britt, I'm fucking tired, can we skip it today?"

"No, I want to know!"

"What if I tell you tomorrow in the bus when we'll go home, okay?"

"Deal. But don't even think about forgetting it and telling me I only made it up that you would tell me."

"Okay, Britt. Just go to sleep."

And Santana closed her eyes. She saw in front of herself today's afternoon she spent with Rachel in the closet. She wanted to turn around on the bed but she felt little pain how tired her body was. Yeah, that was definitely worth it, thought Santana for herself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The way back home next day wasn't as Brittany wanted it to be. Although Santana was awake it was Brittany who was sleeping on her shoulder the whole time. Santana was glad she didn't have to use words to describe what happened the day before. She didn't want to come with any definition because she just didn't have it. She didn't know what it meant or what was going to happen next. She wondered if it was over now. What happened in that mountain cottage would stay there? Or did Rachel want to continue in whatever they were doing? Santana didn't have answers for any of these questions. She looked to seats behind her with the effort not to wake up Brittany. Rachel didn't look in her way. She was chatting with Kurt about something and seemed pretty excited about the conversation. Santana hoped it was another part of Rachel's plan. She didn't talk to her since they parted day before. It could be just another teasing so Santana would long for her even more. That was what Santana tried to tell herself at least. But even if they had like five stops during the ride she never caught Rachel paying any attention to her, not a single look.<p>

"She will probably talk to me in some of her evil ways till the end of the ride," told Santana to herself.

When all kids were standing on the bus stop in their town Santana took her time to grab all her things still waiting when the smaller girl will approach her. She let her dad to put her bags into the trunk of their car when she spotted another car that just left the parking lot. Rachel's dads were sitting in front seats and laughing about something that told them their daughter sitting in the back seat. She didn't give Santana single look and their car vanished in streets.

Brittany came to hug Santana before she and her parents left the parking lot as well. Santana jumped in the car and pretended to sleep so she wouldn't have to talk to her dad about the trip.

It was over. It didn't mean anything and at least no one will know that Santana and that dwarf had any special relation. Yeah, that kind of helped Santana to gather herself from these thoughts but she still felt the thorn that was annoying her somewhere deep in her mind. Over, it was OVER!

* * *

><p><strong>So...should Rachel continue in her master plan?:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for ****all reactions, reviews, favourites or alerts. It really makes my day when I know someone reads it and it is lot of easier and more fun to write then:)**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy another chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry for uploading and deleting previous chapter like thousand times, the document manager somehow deleted some words and I noticed ****it too late so I deleted the chapter, corrected it, then uploaded it again, found another missing word...long story:)**

* * *

><p>Santana got to her room and tossed her bags to the corner. Two weeks of holidays were remaining and she thought she won't see Rachel till the school starts. But who would care about Rachel Berry, right? Santana definitely wouldn't... At least she didn't want to.<p>

She didn't wait for anything and grabbed her things for work-out. She had to get all anger and energy out of her. After quitting Cheerios she didn't have as much work-out as she was used to so the only thing that had exhausting effect on her was sexy times. But she wouldn't get that today's evening so she needed to lose her anger and all the energy somewhere else. She put on her shorts and tank top and headed out of the house.

"I'm going to run for like two hours, okay? Mountains didn't make the job properly."

"Okay, honey, be careful and don't wreck yourself too much," called Santana's father from the living room.

Santana was running for more than two hours and the anger inside of her didn't decrease. But the exhaustion after the week in mountains and running could be felt all over Santana's body so she turned to the street where she lived. She made last sprint to her house, opened the doors and climbed the stairs to her room. When she opened the doors to her room still out of breath she saw petite girl sitting on her bed.

"Hello, Santana," said Rachel.

"Berry?" answered Santana with anger in her voice. She still felt angry about this girl because she made her feel like a fool. And what was worse that was the fact that Santana cared about her. She cared about what was going to happen next with them but Rachel let her think like everything was just fling on the school trip because she didn't give her single look after their first time till now. That was the reason why Santana called Rachel with her surname. She didn't want to show her that she cared plus she wanted to hurt the other girl.

When Rachel heard her name, she frowned, stood up and headed to the doors. She decided to leave because she wasn't about to let Santana treat her like that. She came here because of her. She came here because she wanted to talk about things and stop playing. But Santana was the same as usual. Thus Rachel decided to play her game on.

She was already at the doors and was about to leave to the stairs. That was the moment when Santana eventually realized she didn't want her to leave. She grabbed Rachel by her wrist and turned her around.

"Rachel, I-I'm sorry."

Rachel looked Santana in the eyes and she could saw that she was really sorry. Her face expression was the proof itself because she could read there both anger and pain. Santana was asking her with her eyes to stay.

"Come back to my room," pleaded Santana, "please."

Rachel got rid of the squeeze on her wrist but went back to Santana's room. She sat on the bed and watched what the taller girl was going to do.

Santana closed the doors and stayed at the doors two meters far from Rachel.

"So," Santana hesitantly began, "how did you get here?"

"My dad drove me here...by a car. And your dad let me in, nothing complicated."

"Yeah, I see. But what are you doing here?"

"You're not glad you see me?"

"No, eh, yes, I...I just don't understand."

"What do you not understand, Santana?"

"This. I didn't know what you thought or wanted to do with the whole...situation between us."

"Is there an 'us'?" Rachel asked.

As hard as Rachel sounded she didn't mean it at all. She was actually scared to death what Santana would answer her. She wanted to make Santana to realize what was going on and she wanted to hear it from her. That was the reason why she had to play this game hard. If she went weak and jumped in Santana's arms without back doors she could end up hurt. And she didn't want to be the one who would lose. She wanted to win this...for both of them. Because she knew Santana wanted her and she wanted her as well.

"I don't know," answered Santana.

"You want to be 'us'?"

"I don't know either."

Here she goes. Still nothing. Santana wasn't sure what she wanted. But Rachel had to understand it this time. Was it probably too early? Yeah, that would be it.

"Then maybe we can save that for tomorrow's breakfast?" asked Rachel.

"Breakfast? You want to stay here over night?"

"I already discussed it with your dad and told him about our practice of the duet for the start of new school year."

"Oh."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"No. I wanted to say 'oh' and 'take off your clothes'." And Santana smiled at Rachel giving her a look up and down her body. She gained her confidence right back.

"But we should practice a little bit so your dad would hear we're really singing."

"We can say we were only trying to find good song today."

And Santana went across the room and pushed 'play' on the CD player. One of the songs from Sade filled the room.

"I didn't know you like that, Santana."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like?"

"Like my never ending stamina."

"C'mon, everybody in the school knows about Santana Lopez, the famous sexy machine."

"Rumours are far behind the reality."

"Ha."

"You'll see. You will be glad when there will be breakfast in the morning so you will finally rest a little bit."

"I thought you noticed yesterday I'm not that easy to exhaust."

"Just give me ten minutes to have a shower and a coffee and I'll be in my super form again."

"I don't think I can wait that long, Santana, I've been dripping wet all day thinking of the things we could be doing all the time."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel immediately slid her hand in Santana's panties and pressed her fingers against her clit.

"I could be doing something like this during the bus ride."

"Why didn't you then? That is so mean."

"Because it was much more fun this way. I bet you were more eh, sensitive after yesterday? So every little jump of the bus had to be somehow exciting for you, right? I knew it had an impact between your legs and thus the evening will be...explosive."

Rachel pushed her body into Santana's and let her hands move everywhere they could reach. She crushed their lips against each other and immediately asked with her tongue for the entrance to Santana's mouth. It was permitted without hesitation and Rachel began to search every corner of Santana's mouth. Santana gave in and let Rachel to do with her whatever she wanted. It was quite unusual for Santana to let somebody to dominate over her so much but she felt like she needed it now. She needed the relief. Rachel trailed kisses over Santana's body and took off every part of Santana's clothes that was standing in her way. In few seconds Santana stood there naked and Rachel felt the shiver in her own body when she watched the other girl's beauty. She threw herself back into the work and kissed the way from Santana's mouth across her neck to her neckline. She squeezed with her hands both of Santana's breasts which made the taller girl to moan loudly.

"Santana, your parents are downstairs," laughed Rachel while sucking one of Santana's hard nipples.

"I'm not the one who's making me that loud," said Santana through clenched teeth so she wouldn't let another loud moan.

Rachel was satisfied with the impact she had on the other girl so she continued with the kisses on Santana's belly.

Santana's body was covered with sweat from running so Rachel could feel her salty skin on her mouth. But Santana felt so 'feminine' for Rachel that it was turning her on like madness.

When Rachel started to go down on Santana the taller girl wanted to stop her.

"Wait, Rachel, I think the shower will make it better."

"You're not going out of this room till I'll make you to come. Plus you're just perfect right now."

And Santana didn't have a chance to protest anymore because Rachel kneeled on her knees and placed one of Santana's legs on the bed. Now she had better space for what she planned to do. She smelled Santana's arousal and knew it was only question of few moments when Santana would probably come without any more touching just due to the turn on she had to feel. But Rachel wanted to make it worth for her so she would get the most satisfying relief she deserved. Rachel surrounded Santana's clitoris with her mouth, sucked and sucked and started to lick on it with faster and faster rhythm.

Santana's body was shaking. After two hours of running the blood was already throbbing hardly in her veins. So when Rachel began to make her feel good she felt her body was even more sensitive and perceptive. And the pain between her legs was bigger than ever.

"Come to my mouth," mumbled Rachel without really leaving Santana's folds.

And with another suck on her clit Santana got over the edge. Her knees became weak and the tremble of her passing orgasm almost made her to fall on the floor. Rachel flicked her tongue over Santana's clit few times so the girl would get appropriate relief and tried to hold her waist so she wouldn't collapse. Then Rachel got to her feet and hugged Santana so she could support her.

"Better?" asked Rachel.

"A little," answered Santana. "But now, you're going to take off your clothes as well and you're going to have a shower with me. And we'll see who will have problems to suppress loud moans now."

"You want a challenge?" laughed Rachel and began to take off her clothes as slowly as possible on purpose. She didn't knew both she and Santana will have bites all over their bodies next day because that would be the only way how to avoid her moaning too loud that it would wake up the neighbours at the other end of the street.

* * *

><p>The whole night was about sex, sleep for a while, sex, another rest and sex again. If the dirty talk doesn't count then girls didn't speak too much. Actually not at all. They were only fucking. And while they were resting they cuddled but no words were spoken.<p>

It was 10 AM when Santana opened her eyes.

"Santana, wake up!"

"No, not today! I've had enough of waking up by screaming my name, just let me sleep."

"Santana, I think we should go downstairs so your parents wouldn't be suspicious why we are sleeping for so long."

"They are not home, they're both at work. Plus they wouldn't be suspicious, they are quite used to that when Bri..."

"Okay okay, than I'm going home," interrupted Rachel so that Santana wouldn't finish the sentence.

"You're not staying for the breakfast as you planned yesterday?"

"You're sleeping so I'm not going to stay here anymore."

And Rachel began to gather her things that were tossed all over the room. Yeah, she didn't have to take off her clothes herself evening before as Santana told her. According to Santana she was taking it off too slowly when leaving to bathroom so she tore it up from her instead.

When Rachel put on her sweater and headed to doors to leave Santana rolled on the bed and told her:

"Don't go. You wanted to stay for breakfast then you're staying for breakfast. I'm all awake now since you woke me up and the closet full of my beautiful clothes screamed to death when you put on that sweater."

And Santana got up from the bed and headed to the doors. Rachel didn't protest against the insult Santana just made. She was glad that Santana 'made' her to stay. Plus Santana's morning appearance caught more than Rachel's eye.

"Santana, you're still naked."

"And?"

"Aren't you going to put something on?"

"Nah, clothes is the idea of business magnates and concerns to sell their products."

"Santana..."

"C'mon, don't be a prude, I believe you already saw me naked before," laughed Santana.

"Yeah, but it is kind of...I don't think I can eat when you'll be like this and I will be sitting on a wet spot."

"Ah so? Okay, I'll get something. But you have to take off the sweater."

"No problem. I think it is somehow hotter here."

"That's me who's hot and making you hot, baby."

* * *

><p>Both girls had some cereals and while Rachel was searching in the fridge for some juice Santana made herself a coffee.<p>

"You know you shouldn't start with coffee so young?" said Rachel. "It is actually better not to start ever. It will be visible on your skin, your habits will change and..."

"Oh my god."

"...and it is bad for..."

"Don't spoil my morning coffee, B-Rachel. Isn't it enough that I just love coffee? Plus I'm not drinking more than two or three a day so it is not like something I can't live without. Or you saw me during the trip with a coffee? So let me, please, have my coffee."

Rachel stopped and when she heard what Santana told her it made her to smile.

"You are right, Santana. When you love it and it is not too often then it is okay, actually more than okay. I'm sorry if I spoiled it for you."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing can spoil me the morning after I gave someone...say, dozens of orgasms?"

Rachel chuckled on her juice.

"Probably more," she answered.

"Right," smiled Santana as well. "So...you're coming over tonight?"

"I have a French lesson after the lunch, then I should get me some..." Santana got lost in what Rachel was saying and only caught the end. "...and in the evening I have a ballet lesson."

"Till?"

"Till 9 PM."

"And then?"

"Then I have nothing."

"So?"

"So, Santana?"

"Should I ask you again if you're coming over tonight?"

"After ballet?"

"Yeah."

"Eh...sure!"

And that was how their regular meetings began. That day Rachel left the house and Santana was only lying on the couch all day, watching TV because she was exhausted like hell. Two hours of running and one hyperactive sex partner that was more than she could bear without proper rest. She felt every muscle on her body aching.

Rachel on the other hand had a difficult programme. But in the evening the programmes of both girls joined when Rachel rang the bell of Santana's house and stayed there till the morning again.

The meetings between them continued like this for next few days. But some things changed. Sometimes when they were resting before another round and were lying in each other arms they were talking. They began to speak about silly things. It started where else than at sex. Rachel made fun of Santana that she couldn't hold a scream while her parents were downstairs. Santana first denied everything but asked Rachel then how she could be that good without any experience. Rachel confessed to her large research she did on the internet. It somehow skipped on other things that could be found on the internet like films or songs. From songs it was only short way to the Glee club, school and their university plans. And Santana knew that Rachel normally talked too much and no one else had a chance to say anything and it was always so annoying. But during their cuddling Rachel was listening to her more than talking herself.

It was Sunday and it was one week since they arrived from the trip and when Rachel stayed at Santana's place for the first time. It was the morning and Santana's parents were home as well for the first time since Rachel was staying there over the night. They chatted with Rachel about school and other things when she was about to leave.

"Tana," told Santana's father to his daughter, "you're not giving ride to your friend? Like seriously? You always drive all your friends."

It was obvious what he meant with 'all' friends. It meant that Brittany got ride every time she was there.

"It is not necessary, thank you, Mr. Lopez, it is somehow easier to get home by bus from here. It would be a waste to go by car, it is not that far," opposed Rachel becaus she thought it could be uncomfortable for Santana.

"Nonsense," Mr. Lopez continued, "that's one of the reasons why we bought Santana a car, not only for her wild rides around the town so everybody would see what tiger car she has. Santana, honey, grab your keys and take your friend home."

Santana shrugged at Rachel and stood up to leave. Rachel thanked Mr. Lopez and left the house after the other girl who was still chewing her last bite of breakfast.

The ride was silent, Santana played another one of her CDs. Rachel noticed it was wilder and more rock. Santana chose wisely CDs for her places. Great CD for her room when she has someone in her bed and something wilder for the ride. This girl really likes music, thought Rachel for herself and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. She and Santana had one obsession in common after all. Well, right behind sex, of course, because that was their obsession in common on the first place and although Rachel was new to that she welcomed this new hobby without hesitation.

When Santana parked the car in front of Rachel's house Rachel was nervously playing with her hands.

"So, can I come over tonight as well?"

Rachel wasn't sure if Santana wanted her there after she was made to share a ride with her.

"Sure. You have ballet class as last week, right?"

"Yeah, so after the class I have to have a shower, then I need to pack all my things, so I could be at yours at..."

"I can pick you up."

"What?"

"I'll pick you up, okay?"

"You're sure, Santana?"

"I'll be at half past nine at the studio, is it enough?"

"That is much more than I need, I think there is even time for a quickie with myself, ha."

"Then I'll be there at 9.20 and you'll have a quickie with me."

"I'll consider it."

And Rachel laughed as she got out of the car. Santana was laughing as well. She didn't know why she told Rachel she would pick her up but there was something that made her to. Something that told her she wanted to do it. She started the engine and left.

* * *

><p>It was 9.35 when Rachel eventually rushed out of the studio and ran to the car where Santana was impatiently waiting for her.<p>

Rachel got in the car and panted:

"I'm sorry Santana, I couldn't find my..."

"...underwear!" finished Santana instead. She saw through Rachel's T-shirt her hard nipples which was probably the impact of cold shower after the training.

"Yes, how do you know?" And Rachel saw where Santana was looking all the time.

"Oh," Rachel covered her chest with her arms like she was shy in front of the other girl.

"I went to the class already in my sport underwear and I left my normal underwear home. And I couldn't stay in that sweaty thing."

"Wait," Santana cut off smaller girl in her explanation. She placed her hand on Rachel's thigh and stroked her way up to her skirt.

"When you said you forgot your underwear home you meant all underwear?"

And when Santana rolled Rachel's skirt all way up and reached her crotch she didn't find any obstruct between her hand and Rachel's hot centre.

"Ohhh," both girls moaned at the contact. Santana pushed some pressure against Rachel's centre, made some teasing movements and pulled away.

She licked her fingers and started the car.

Rachel only stared at her and couldn't find the words.

"You're leaving me like this? I kind of hoped your proposition of quickie was real," she groaned.

"It was, but I can hear your stomach crying for something to eat. First we'll have some proper meal then you'll have enough energy for more than a quickie. And I really advice you on that because I had the most relaxing day ever so I have to get tired somehow."

"You mean like we're going to eat somewhere? Like together?"

"No, Rachel, I'll go to the Chinese restaurant while you'll grab something on the opposite side of the road, okay?"

"Stop joking, I was serious."

"Okay, then, I'm seriously asking you what would you like to eat?"

And they headed to Rachel's favourite vegetarian restaurant.

It wasn't far away so both girls sat on the chairs in the restaurant in few minutes. Santana read the menu and couldn't find anything satisfying.

"What's this?" she asked angrily. "How can I be satisfied after one bowl of tofu and some crappy thing with it that I can't even pronounce? I want to get my big piece of meat."

Rachel felt badly, she didn't realize it when she was the one who should choose the restaurant. She didn't think about it that Santana was so not veggie as well and that she wouldn't be happy about the menu.

After some discussing of what some names and meals meant and were made of Santana eventually decided for something more familiar, spaghetti with soy meat.

"Ah, soy meat tastes like the fat on the real meat, I can chew it like forever."

"Santana, I'm sorry, I told you we could leave and find another restaurant."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking, you know, it is sort of my duty to be angry at everything... it is actually nice here. But we should make a deal that we will alternate in choosing the restaurants and I'll promise you I will always pick something where you can eat as well."

"We'll go to the dinner another time?"

"I guess I will be hungry one day again so we will."

Rachel smiled and let herself to have the best dinner she ever had. They chatted and actually enjoyed the company of each other. Although Santana was still Santana and she couldn't help but point at an older woman that was probably Rachel's twin or lost sister because she had an owl on her sweater. But after all it was really nice evening.

When they got to Santana's house they were both tired. Even Santana, after her day full of relaxation, TV, some lazy singing for herself and chatting with Britt on Skype, felt tired because she ordered herself the second portion of spaghetti and now she was full and couldn't move. Both Santana and Rachel lay on the bed and Rachel cuddled into Santana's side.

"Rachel, just give me a minute and you'll see what I prepared for you today."

"Yeah?" said Rachel with closed eyes. She was struggling with a sleep that was attacking her.

"Yes. You were without underwear all evening and it was turning me on like...like..."

And both Santana and Rachel fell asleep.

They woke up in the morning and neither one of them felt any better. Their stomachs were still full.

"I think I will skip the breakfast today," said Rachel.

"I think I'll skip all meals for next week," added Santana.

Rachel grabbed her things and headed to the doors.

Before she could leave Santana appeared behind her and pressed her to her body.

"Wait," she said, "you have something here, Rach, let me kiss it away."

And Santana kissed Rachel slowly brushing their lips against each other.

Rachel repeated her motions and connected her lips with Santana's even more. She didn't want this moment to end. But Santana pulled away and when she saw Rachel had her eyes still closed she asked worriedly:

"What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing. Y-you just called me 'Rach'."

"That is actually your name, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I guess I can get used to this as well as I was used to the Berry-curse before."

Rachel let out a laugh and left the house totally lost in her thoughts.

What just happened in the last week? And what happened yesterday? Was Rachel's plan so successful that Santana could fall in love with her after such short while? Something was definitely different. It made Rachel to jump in the air and she sang for herself all the way home. Today was the day. Yeah, today she will ask Santana to do it...today she will lose big V to her.

But Rachel wasn't the only one who asked herself what all these things meant. Santana closed the doors behind Rachel and panicked. What was that supposed to mean? Why did she do that first of all? She wanted to go to dinner with Rachel, she wanted to kiss her today before she left although they never did this. They only fucked and cuddled while resting. But the kiss was different today. Plus they didn't sleep together last night. There was something going on and she had to find out what it was. She had to manage some things over the day but in the evening she knew where she had to go. She had to go to Brittany's. She was her best friend and she was the right person who should know it first. She should know that Santana was probably falling in love with Rachel and Santana needed her blessing.

* * *

><p>"So...you're in love with her, San?"<p>

"I don't know, Britt. I'm not sure."

"You want her to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know either."

"Okay, San, we can see it is difficult as usual with you," and Brittany smiled to that, "so would you mind if Rachel slept with someone else?"

"Eh..."

"Just imagine how Finn or Puck is squeezing her nipples and going..."

"Okay, okay! Please, just stop it. I would tear that person into pieces."

"See?"

"What?"

"You want her to be your girlfriend, to be exclusive, why don't you ask her how she feels about it?"

"I should?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Britt, I mean it. Really thank you. You are so smart when it comes to these things."

"And you are smart when it comes to whatever else. We complement each other."

"Yeah. Thank you for being here for me and...supporting me with Rachel."

"Always. So you'll stay here tonight, San?"

"I don't know."

"Santana, stay here. We didn't have a sleepover for ages. Please, San?"

And here it was, Brittany's eyes and 'please' that would melt the stone. Santana didn't have actually anything better to do. She and Rachel didn't plan anything for tonight, they didn't plan another night together because Rachel left soon so she could agree now. And Brittany jumped in the air and ran for Santana's usual T-shirt she wore when she slept there.

"Hmh, how I missed that," purred Santana.

"Yeah. It actually lost its 'Santana'."

"What?"

"It gets the smell of you, San, when you're here more often and sometimes when I'm alone or sad I cuddle to that T-shirt. Because it reminds me of you and it always helps."

"Oh, Britt."

And both girls jumped to the bed and talked all night what happened in their lives lately, how they saw things differently and other stuff that just came to their minds, all that stuff that everybody shares only with his or her best friend.

* * *

><p>In the morning Santana hugged her best friend at the doorstep.<p>

"Thanks again, Britt."

"Go and get your girl, San. I thought about it when you fell asleep last night. You and Rachel will have amazing children. Just imagine it...the raspiness of your voice and the strength of her voice...this mixed together will win all stages if the world."

Santana laughed because she wasn't sure how she and Rachel could make a baby together. But when she came to that idea she felt she could try to conceive despite of its impossibility because she was actually lacking sex for more than 48 hours now. And after last week with Rachel and her never exhausted hands and tongue it meant she felt weirdly unsatisfied now. She decided she would go home and change to something more provocative and then she'd try to surprise Rachel and take her to lunch somewhere. And maybe she will have the courage to ask her what she and Brittany discussed evening before, to be her girlfriend.

Santana parked the car in front of her house. She knew her parents won't be home so she entered the house and behaved just like everyone else when he thinks he is alone. She was singing for herself and added a little dance in the kitchen. Yeah, last few days were great and made her to smile all the time.

When Santana opened the doors to her room she shrieked with a shock. A girl was sitting on her bed, she was hugging her legs and she had her head hidden in her arms.

"Rachel, oh my god, I had heart attack! What are you doing here?"

Rachel raised her head and didn't look at Santana at all when she spoke:

"I came here yesterday. Your father let me in. He probably forgot I was still here because he locked me in the house. I thought I would come over and we'd have another evening together. But you didn't come home last night. And you're father told me where you went yesterday."

"Yeah, I was at..."

"Brittany's!" screamed Rachel and the crack in her voice echoed in the house. She looked Santana right in the eyes when she screamed at her. Santana could see Rachel's red eyes. She didn't obviously sleep last night and she probably cried.

"Yes, I was but..."

"Don't you try it, Santana. I know where you were and what you were doing. I know that you and Brittany could be with anyone else but you still managed to sleep together though. So don't even bother with lies here!"

"Rachel, wait, that's not..."

"Santana, I told you I don't want to hear anything, ANYTHING! I was so stupid. Firstly I was too concerned to show you that you are an amazing person and that I saw that in you although you didn't behave to me the best you could. But then I obviously lost my mind when I let you to get under my skin too much. You know what, Santana? I chose you to be my first. I wanted to lose it to you. You are hot, smart and I know that you can care about your most loving person as nobody else. That is why I fell in love with you because I saw under all these layers you put on yourself so nobody could see under it real 'you'. But we can see I got trapped in my own trap. Because you can't care for anybody else that way than for Brittany. She is good girl, she is amazing, I know that, but I don't think she deserves you when you're able to sleep with me and her and hundreds of other people at the same time."

"Don't say that."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Isn't that truth?"

"You may regret it."

"I won't. And I won't regret this, Santana."

And Rachel stood up and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Santana stayed on the same place for long while trying to process what happened. She was so happy just half an hour ago. She wanted to make it right and ask Rachel if she would be her girlfriend. And now? She had nothing left, only broken heart. Broken heart for Rachel Berry? No, that was so not happening. She didn't feel like this, she couldn't! But she still felt the pain somewhere in her chest and she wanted to scream to make it go away. She couldn't stay there anymore, she had to do something about it so she wouldn't feel that way. Santana left the house and jumped into her car. She drove wildly for ten minutes when she parked the car and got out of it. She ran to the nearby house and rang the bell.<p>

"San, what are you doing here?"

"Just...just take off your clothes," answered Santana and crushed her lips against the lips of the tall blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>I just saw what I wrote in the first chapter that there would be only small part of Brittany but the story made it itself to this point, it couldn't be helped :)<strong>

**Now I'm torn if Santana and 'tall blonde' should finish it or not...haha, let's see ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reactions, I love all of them, so thank you once again that you spend your time with writing few words, it makes me to want to run home and write even more ;)**

* * *

><p>"San," Brittany tried to say something between wild kisses from her friend. "W-what are you doing?"<p>

Santana pushed Brittany into the house and pressed her against the doors. She only pulled away for a brief moment to ask:

"You're alone? No parents?"

"Eh, no, they're at work. But San..." and Brittany was stopped with hungry kiss again.

"Good," said Santana in her husky voice, "then I'm going to take you right here right now."

And she grabbed Brittany's thighs and pressed the other girl into her body.

Brittany didn't know what was going on there. She only knew they had to stop it. She pushed her hands against Santana's shoulders and tried to pull that girl away.

"San," mumbled Brittany because Santana didn't want to let her lips to go. "Santana!"

And Brittany eventually managed to tear that girl from her lips. Santana panted heavily and waited for Brittany to speak so she could continue in her work. Brittany noticed Santana's blank gaze and much darker eyes than she had normally.

"Santana, what's wrong with you? What are you doing here? You should be with Rachel now, remember?"

"No, I should be here...with my friend. And you're going to show me how much you are my real friend."

And Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's once more. She forcefully slid her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth and attacked Brittany's tongue hungrily.

Brittany was trying to stop her but Santana was strong, like really strong and she had the advantage that Brittany wasn't willing to put too much strength against her so she wouldn't hurt her.

Santana seemed like she didn't have the same intention. When Brittany tried to get away from her she grabbed her by her wrists and pressed her front to the wall.

"Santana, if you want me to be your friend then I'm telling you stop it, stop it right now!"

But Santana didn't really listen. She took both Brittany's wrists in one of her hands and the other hand slid down under Brittany's panties. She knew she would feel her hot centre in a second when she heard a sob.

It eventually made her to stop. She was eventually able to stop herself and focus on what was going on. She pulled away and asked:

"Britt?"

Another sob.

"You're...you're hurting me, San."

Santana looked up at the wall where she was pressing Brittany's wrists too forcefully. She let both of her wrists and saw that she left a white trail there that began to colour in red how the blood was coming there. The bruises will be visible in few minutes.

Santana took deep gulp of the air and tried to focus on what just happened. She pressed both of her arms into her chest and took some steps back as she hit another wall. She slid down on the floor and began to cry.

Brittany felt the body that was attacking her few moments earlier was gone and she heard wailing. She turned around and saw the other girl on the floor moving back and forth while crying.

She kneeled in front of Santana and put a hand in her hair.

"San, baby, what's wrong? Just tell me. Did something happen with Rachel?"

And Santana began to cry even more after mentioning the name.

"Oh, Sanny, don't cry. Come here," and Brittany took Santana into a hug and let her cry in her lap.

They stayed like this till Santana had no power to cry anymore. She only lay with her head in Brittany's lap and Brittany was stroking her hair.

"San, we should come to my room, okay? It will be better there plus my parents can come home in any minute and I don't feel like explaining anything. I bet neither you do."

Santana realized Brittany was right and got to her feet. Without really looking at Britt she climbed upstairs and settled on Brittany's bed between cushions. Brittany cleaned the hallway downstairs because there were some pictures and other things turned around after the fight and then she went after her friend.

She closed the doors and lay at the other end of the bed watching Santana cautiously. Santana eventually looked Brittany in the eyes while her head was still resting on the cushion.

"She left me, Britt. She accused me of sleeping with you yesterday and other people and then she left. And she told me other horrible things...that I don't deserve to have her or you because I behaved terrible to both of you. And you know what is the worst part? It's true! I am bad person and I can only treat other people like shit although I care about them and I would actually give my life to make them happy. But all the time I only screw up and hurt somebody."

"San, that is not true. You're nothing like that."

"Yes, I am. I know I screwed up with you. And I screwed up with her. I'm just a joke, a terrible joke."

"Santana, don't you dare to say anything like that again. You can have your issues but who doesn't? Never...I said never think about it again. I know how these things go on, yeah, 'I'm just a joke, who would care about me, I wish I hadn't been here and it can be helped not to be here' and other stupid stuff. Don't you dare to talk like that again...ever!"

"But Britt..."

"You heard me. You are so consumed with negativism about yourself that you don't see your main qualities that are ultimately positive. You think Rachel likes you for what? Why do you think she spent last week with you? Or why did she take her time to make a plan to get you? And why do you think we are friends? You think it is because we know each other for long time? No, we're friends because we love each other in a certain way. Santana, you have to get the current vision of yourself out of your head. You think you hurt other people because that is who you are. No and no. You can make other people so happy and they can feel so exceptional because you make them to feel like that. Because you care and I know it. And Rachel knows it as well. So please, stand up, and show us who you really are to us."

Santana looked at Brittany little shocked when she began with her speech but in the end she had to smile at her because she actually made her to feel better.

"And will she forgive me?" asked Santana.

"I think she knows somewhere deep that there is nothing to forgive."

And Santana's smile got even bigger. She wanted to hug Brittany but when Brittany lifted up from the bed Santana saw on her wrists the trails of what she did. She froze and her mind started to work hard as everything in her was screaming again. All the stuff Brittany told her before was forgotten because the only thing that was on her mind right now was that she brought only sorrow everywhere. She ran out of the room, out of the house and jumped into her car. She wanted to run away from herself.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Rachel came to look through the windows who was it.<p>

"What is she doing here?" thought Rachel. She sighed how she tried to focus on what she should do.

"She didn't do anything wrong, you can't be mad at her. She was not the one who cheated on you. She doesn't deserve to be treated like the other one..."

And Rachel opened the doors.

"Hi, Rachel," said Brittany and smiled at her.

"Hello, Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know. Can I come in? Please?"

"Sure, you can." And Rachel led Brittany to the living room.

Brittany sat on the couch and nervously looked around. Meanwhile Rachel went to the kitchen because she would never host anybody without giving the guest at least something to drink, even if it was her arch enemy which Brittany wasn't at all. She came back to the living room with the tray and juice, two glasses and cookies on it.

Rachel put it all on the table and motioned Brittany to help herself. Brittany took the cookie and right when she wanted to speak Rachel began to talk instead:

"Britt, I want you to know that anything that happened or will happen doesn't change what I think about you. I know you are nice and think the best about everybody so I also know that you wouldn't do anything with bad intention. So you don't have to worry, I won't blame you for anything."

Brittany stared at Rachel for a while and said:

"So you really believe it? Rachel," and she couldn't help but smile when she continued what she wanted to say. "C'mon, Rach, you can't think it's true."

"I-It isn't?"

"No, of course not. How did you come to that idea? Actually...I understand but I also don't understand it. You knew that me and San are close and yeah, we shared 'something' but you had to know where you were going when you began ehm, special relation with Santana. You knew we were friends but you had know that there was a chance that she would be able to find love somewhere else or otherwise I don't understand why you would go for her if you wouldn't expect that it was possible for her to fall in love with you."

"I...I kind of...knew?" And Rachel shrugged when she realized what she was saying.

"See?" Brittany was already beaming at that moment because she was satisfied how things were going smoothly after all and that she was able to wake up in Rachel what she actually knew herself.

"I-I just didn't know it would be so hard," Rachel stuttered little. "I knew I had to understand all things and stuff about Santana and I knew it would be hard with her because she was always trying so desperately to pull everybody away from her. I really wanted to keep my distance from that and I prepared myself for that. But I obviously failed because I fell for her more than I would expected it."

"Oh, Rachel," and Brittany jumped on the smaller girl and gave her a hug. "You have to know that me and Santana are close friends but it will remain there and only there. We both knew it for long time. So you don't have to worry, okay? I'm sure she actually likes you more than you would dare to think."

Rachel smiled back at Brittany when she released her from the tight hug. Brittany continued:

"Rachel, I'm so glad that you like Sanny so much. But you know you have to be strong for both you and Santana. She seems strong for everyone else but she is actually so unsure and vulnerable."

"Yeah, Britt, I know, I'll do it better now. So...I should go after her, right?"

"Yes, I hope she is home already."

"Why?"

"Because she came to my house right after your fight and we had kind of fight as well. And then she ran away."

Rachel looked puzzled at Brittany. Then she noticed how Brittany was nervously playing with her hands and saw coloured bruises on her wrists.

"Britt!"

"Oh, no, Rachel, don't worry. I'm okay. I'm only worried about Santana. She left with the worst opinion of herself she could have."

"So it would be better to find her as soon as possible, right?"

"Yeah."

And both Rachel and Brittany jumped off the couch. Brittany hugged Rachel once more and went to the bus stop. Although Rachel insisted that she would give Brittany a ride the taller girl on the other hand contended that Rachel had more important mission and should find Santana. The sooner the better.

Rachel only grabbed the keys, looked at herself in the mirror so she would gain some confidence to get her lady back and headed to the doors. She wanted to start the engine when she heard someone calling her. She saw Brittany running to her so she got out of the car.

"Rachel," panted Brittany. "Wait. She...she's not home"

"What? How do you know?"

Brittany stopped and tried to get some air in her lungs.

"She...she's in...," and her voice failed, "...she's in the hospital."

Rachel's face got white, green, then white again.

"I just got a call from her parents," continued Brittany. "A...a car crash."

"Is she okay?" asked Rachel as if she wanted to hear that Santana being in the hospital was just due to some small bruise or something like that. That couldn't be anything worse.

"I don't know much," replied Brittany. "They only told me that they had to call me so I would know about her."

"Okay, Britt, get in the car and we'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Ms. Lopez!" both girls ran to Santana's parents and panted heavily.<p>

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened? What-?" both of them were asking at the same time.

"She is okay, girls" Mr. Lopez tried to calm their worries, "she has some bruises and she had to go to the operation with her leg but nothing bad, normal fracture that would be forgotten in few months. Trust me, I know, I'm doctor myself and she had worse injuries when she was younger and climbed the trees and other stuff."

Both girls felt relieved and their hearts slowed down little bit.

"Thank god," whispered Brittany.

"What happened?" asked Rachel.

Mr. Lopez frowned.

"Well, what we heard from the other driver that was in the crash and is without any little bruise was that Santana ran her car into him. We saw Tana before her operation and she didn't want to talk about it at all. She wasn't even crying about her leg although it must have hurt like hell." And he gulped how the heaviness of what he told them fell on him.

Brittany looked horrified at Rachel but the smaller girl only stared blankly in front of her. She knew she was the reason why Santana probably did it. She was the one and only to blame.

Everybody sat on the chairs and didn't speak. After half an hour a doctor came and told them that the operation was over and they could come and see Santana.

"We'll go first, girls, okay?" said Mr. Lopez and he and his wife left.

"Brittany?" asked Rachel with shaking voice.

"Yes?"

"You know why she probably did it?"

"Rachel!"

"No, no, Britt! I'm the one who told her this morning that she is full of shit and that she doesn't deserve anyone. I'm the one and only who should be blamed for that."

"That's not truth, Rachel."

"Yes, it is. I'm the reason of why we are here. Why she is hurt."

Brittany stroked Rachel's hand and didn't tell anything.

Santana's parents came back with more frowning face expression than before.

Brittany stood up and looked back at Rachel.

But Rachel remained on the chair.

"I'll go after you," she said and stayed sitting with her head in her hands.

Brittany left to the room alone.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying on her bed and cursing. She didn't want to stay there. She asked her parents when she could go home and when the crap on her leg would be gone so she could walk like normal people again. But the only thing that they were interested in was what happened and why she did it. It was annoying telling them over and over again that they should ask the driver in the other car what happened.<p>

She wanted to get the water on the stool near the bed but she was somehow immobile. Her body actually hurt. That was when the knock on the doors took her attention to something else.

Brittany looked into the room and asked:

"Can I come in?"

Santana beamed at her.

"Britt! Finally someone normal. I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Your parents called me."

"Hah, don't mention them. They are crazy right now."

Brittany saw Santana's effort to get the glass of water so she handed it to her and sat on one side of her bed.

Santana was actually smiling at her but when she saw the sad face Brittany had she put her hand on hers and asked:

"Britt, what's wrong?"

A tear left Brittany's eye and she sadly looked at the other girl.

"Why did you do it, San?"

"Did what?"

"...you know what...run your car in the other..."

"What? I didn't! Why do you think so? Britt!"

"The other driver said so."

"He did? Oh my god, I swear, when I will be able to move with this crap on my leg, I'll go and kill him myself. That is not what happened."

"No?"

"No. Britt, it is truth my car crashed into his but there is only one reason for it. He didn't stop on the stop sign. He drove like mad without stopping and he didn't see me coming from the right. He is an idiot and he should go to jail because he is dangerous for all people on the roads."

"San," and Brittany hugged Santana, "I'm so glad! I...I was worried that you would..."

"What? That I would run my car into his? Don't be silly, why would I do that?"

And Santana laughed at that. But she saw Brittany's sad face expression and her eyes wandered to her wrists.

"Britt," said Santana now in a lower voice, "I'm so SO sorry. Would you forgive me that?"

Brittany looked back at her friend. "There is nothing to forgive, San. We're best friends, I'm always here for you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Santana.

"I was worried when you left. Where did you go?"

"I went for flowers...one for you and one for Rachel."

"You did?"

"Sure. I'm an idiot when it comes to these things but I knew I had to begin somewhere. So that was the first step how I wanted to apologize to you and to get Rachel back."

"So you want to fight for her?"

"Definitely!"

"That's good, San. That is actually great!"

"You think so?"

"Ahh, my Santana is grown up now," purred Brittany.

"Oh my god."

"I'm so glad, San. Wait here. I think you would be more than excited about a little surprise."

"What is it, Britt?"

"Wait here!"

"I'm not certainly going anywhere," said Santana and pointed at her leg.

And Brittany left and ran to the waiting room. But when she got there she found only two people.

"Where is Rachel?"

Mr. Lopez answered: "She went home, we told her she didn't have to wait here so she agreed."

And Brittany sat on the next chair and was lost. Why would Rachel leave?

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes ago when Brittany left the waiting room Rachel began to walk across the room nervously. She was worried if Santana really did it on purpose and if she did the blame was on her head. She was stupid and she did the worst thing. She made Santana to think that she was a bad person. She did the opposite of what she was trying to show her last weeks, that she was actually amazing and that she cared about her for who she really were.<p>

Rachel wanted to make another round across the room when Mr. Lopez stopped her and whispered:

"Rachel, may I have a word with you?"

"Rachel nodded.

"Somewhere more private?"

And Rachel followed Mr. Lopez to the corridor.

"Rachel, I don't know you, at least not how I would like to know the friend of my daughter but I think I'm right when I say that you and my daughter became close last weeks, am I right?"

Rachel didn't know how she should response so she only nodded again.

"Okay. I know my daughter has some issues. Me and her mother are never home because we're always at work. I know it's wrong but I'm afraid it is too late to repair it. And all the stuff that ever happened to our family caused that Santana is closed book and we can't read in her at all. Then Brittany came in her life and she made it better. We saw how Santana was the best caring person when Brittany was around so we were glad she had a friend like her and we supported them in whatever they were doing. They had some struggles, right, but something like this never happened. So I want to ask you and I know you will be honest with me because that's the impression I got from you after these few mornings when we met in our kitchen – do you know about any possible reason why Santana would do that? I mean why would she run her car into another one?"

Rachel took deep gulp of air and wanted to answer but her mouth went dry. She tried it again when she spoke:

"I...I think I know what...what could be the reason. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

And she ran away and out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, car crash? Like in soap opera! But me and my friend had car crash last week and that was exactly what happened and I just couldn'd get the idea out of my head. I spent one day only thinking how different I could write the story but it was pointless because I couldn'd find anything else that would go with the story. I hope I didn't ruin it too much. Now according to soap operas there are only left things like pregnancy, abortion, coma or evil twin:) And if the angst was too much for you or the whole idea wasn't the best just let me know, I hope I would be able to repair it but this was how Santana reacted and what she did in my head...like total black out when she was in panic. I have some ideas for next chapters so there shouldn't be any soap opera anymore but I can't promise you anything, ha :)<strong>

**What I can promise there will be some Pezberry scenes finally (because this chapter lacked any...what is wrong with me?)! But if there will be happy scenes? Who knows? :)**

**Any suggestions welcomed. And thanks for previous suggestions, we had similiar intentions what should happen so that was cool to read from you we were on the same wave.**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana had to stay in the hospital for two days and it was pain in the ass according to her own words.

"Britt, it's pain in the ass staying here," she screamed into her mobile.

"I know, San, but you'll be home tomorrow, so try to think about something else."

Santana got silent because when she wasn't thinking about her own poor state in the hospital there was only one person she could think about and it wasn't good at all. Rachel didn't call, she didn't visit, it was like she didn't exist.

"Or you can try to write a song, I bet you are in a great shape now being in the hospital and you would totally rock it after Trouthy Mouth."

"Haha, yeah, Britt, I guess something like 'Nurse's bitches' or 'Disgusting porridge' would be actually great songs, I feel like I can write every little emotion that comes to my mind when I think about it."

"See? I'll be happy to hear both of these songs when I'll be back in the town. Oh, I'm so sorry, San, that I can't stay with you."

Brittany's family had settled their holidays like ages ago and when they found out that Santana was fine and not at all in alarming conditions as Brittany claimed there was nothing that would prevent them from their trip. Santana knew it would be unfair if Brittany would be stuck in the town just because of her and though she would welcome her company now more than ever she sent her with her family to the trip.

"C'mon, Britt. You wanted to go to the roller-coaster! And you will so don't let me spoil your trip and enjoy it as much as possible, okay?"

"Fine, but I would really stay with you..."

"No way, the roller-coaster and cotton candy are waiting for you."

"Okay, but I'll call you."

"No, enjoy your holidays."

"I'll call you. Someone has to check out if you didn't kill off half of the hospital with your nerves. Bye, San."

"Bye, Britt."

And here Santana was, alone. No, not alone. She was with herself and she could be whoever she wanted to be. But still...

* * *

><p>The last day in the hospital passed lazily. Santana didn't even touch another porridge because that would make her vomit, she was sure about that. She imagined how she would go to the first restaurant or fast food and she would order herself two, oh no, three portions of chicken nuggets, yeah, that would be her satisfaction. And with that she fell asleep.<p>

When she woke up one hour later she firstly growled when she saw what time it was. She was hoping it would be like five or six hours later so the time of her departure from the hospital would be closer. But this was frustrating. She decided to turn on TV. There was right now the silly quiz game. These people there were annoying but Santana had at least little distraction when she could insult them with nicknames depending on their appearance or knowledge. The truth was Santana knew most of the answers so she could feel good about herself watching the show.

When she wanted to grab the controller she spotted that the table on the other side of the room actually carried something new, something that caught her eye. There was a plate covered with cellophane and it looked like the steam of warmth was slightly going out of it. She knew that moving with plaster cast on her leg wasn't the best programme she would think about but she had to go to the bathroom anyway. She managed to get out of the bed and she hopped up to the table. She removed the cellophane and she almost lost her breath. The plate was full of fries and chicken nuggets. And the smell was killing her. She immediately forgot about the bathroom and jumped back to the bed with the plate. She sank the fork into fries and started to eat as fast as her mouth was able to chew. She turned on the TV and enjoyed every little bit of her meal. That was all she needed. Well, one of two things. Only food and sex could make her feel that happy and now she got one of them at least so she wouldn't complain.

When she was finished and made sure that she didn't leave any little bit on the plate she sprawled on the bed even more. She wondered who would leave her the food. Was it Brittany before she left the town with her parents? No, Brittany didn't cook, the cooker was too dangerous for her. Although she could tell her mum that she wanted to eat it and her mum could cook it originally for her. Probably. Because Santana's parents wouldn't do that for her, firstly they were at work without any free time to sneak out here plus they weren't really fond of their daughter's eating habits. Ahh, it didn't really matter who it was. Even if it was poisoned by nurses, that hated Santana, she was satisfied now.

* * *

><p>Next morning Santana could eventually go home. When she was completing the form at the reception desk the nurse called a taxi driver.<p>

"Your parents called, Miss Lopez, they couldn't get away from the work so they asked me to call a taxi for you. Thank you for the form and I hope you had a good time staying in our hospital."

"Yeah, it was probably the best time of my life," snapped Santana and gave the receptionist fake smile. The receptionist went red with fury, gave Santana same fake smile but got back to her work without any other word.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Santana was trying to get out of the taxi when the taxi driver hurried to help her.<p>

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" shouted Santana at the taxi driver.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but your parents paid me to help you to the house."

"I don't care, get your hands away from me."

"My costumer's wish is my command."

"Okay, here you go, five bucks for letting me go."

"As I said, the costumer's wish is my command. Your bag is right behind you." And with that the taxi driver left.

Santana tried with leaning on the crutches her best to get herself and the bag to the house. When she was eventually lying on the couch the sweat was running down her forehead.

"Great. Well...something for the lunch as first and then the shower because that would be a fight as well so I need some energy from big slice of meat."

But when Santana opened the fridge her mouth dropped down. There wasn't any food. Her parents were always at work and they ate in there all the time so they only bought food for Santana. But when she wasn't home everything just got to the trash.

"C'mon, everything couldn't be that old that it would go bad."

She decided to look for something else into the pantry but there were only things like cereals which weren't satisfactory enough for Santana right now and a porridge, bleh!

It was decided – it was time for shopping. But how? Okay, her parents had to cope with it that she would take another taxi when they left her starving. But she didn't want another sly hands helping her out of the car. She called the taxi service and when she asked if she could get a woman as a driver the operator got silent for a while. Then he asked:

"You're a lesbian?"

"What? What did you say? I think I will become one and I'm going right there where you are to show you how my butch arms can knock out you if you don't stop asking me stupid questions!"

The operator quickly finished the call as if he was scared that Santana would make her promise real.

* * *

><p>In few minutes Santana was on the back seat while the driving woman couldn't stop looking at her. Santana's nerves suffered last few days and she couldn't hold it anymore.<p>

"What's the problem? I thought the road is on the other side than you're looking at."

"Well, the operator told me you wanted a lesbian so I'm just checking out if we could arrange something for the evening."

"Oh my god, this is like a festival of worst days ever in my life."

"So you're not into girls?"

"Ehh...no, no way!"

"No need to shout so loud, I don't mind it at all, I think you wouldn't be able to do much with the plaster on your leg so it saved me from bad sex actually."

"What? I'm the goddess of sex, you hear me? Just to make things clear between us, okay?"

"Haha, that is so not going to convince me," laughed the taxi driver.

Santana wanted to continue and defend her great abilities to make everybody scream her name with pleasure but they were already at the shop.

"You'll wait here for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay, just stay here, I'll be back in few."

"Wait," the woman felt sorry for Santana after all when she saw her getting out of the car, "do you want me to help you?"

"I said I'm not a lesbo!"

"Haha, okay, okay."

And Santana walked on crutches to the shop. After short time of ten minutes she managed to get the most important things that would make her stomach purr with delight. She wanted to grab some chips because who knew when her parents would be back and what else she should do while lying at the TV. But she dropped the chips on the floor. How she wanted to catch them her crutches fell on the floor as well.

"Great, that is just great," swore Santana and tried to bend for all things on the floor. But it was tough fight with the plaster cast that blocked her leg.

When she was almost successful another pair of hands appeared and grabbed the chips.

Santana looked up and saw who it was that was helping her.

"Hello, San," said Rachel in low voice and handed Santana chips. Santana wanted to take them and straighten up but she wanted to stand on her injured leg and it was bad move. She put it on one crutch, slipped on it and lay on the floor in a second.

"Oh my god, Santana, are you alright?" shrieked Rachel with a shock. She immediately kneeled in front of Santana and tried to help her on the feet.

Santana was angry. She was angry for making a fool of herself. And she was angry at Rachel that she saw her like that and that she even was there.

Rachel helped Santana and took her with her arms. Santana felt the warmth that was coming from Rachel's body and she would love to drown in it. But she was angry with that girl. She was sure Rachel had to know what happened to her. And even if they fought last time they saw each other she hoped Rachel would forget it. She hoped she would realise that she didn't sleep with Brittany. She hoped she would forget all of that at least for the time when she was in the hospital. But Rachel didn't show up. And Santana actually wasn't supposed to be disappointed. They weren't in a relationship after all. And that made Santana even more angry that she wanted Rachel to come to her to the hospital when she had no right to expect it.

The fact was Brittany didn't tell Santana about her visit at Rachel's and that Rachel left the hospital without any explanation although she came there terrified to death if Santana was okay. Brittany was puzzled why Rachel acted like that. She tried to call her but she never caught Rachel home. At least her fathers always told her Rachel wasn't home.

Santana closed her eyes to focus again and not to lose her head because Rachel's hair brushed her face and her body pressed against hers when she lifted her up. She knew she had to play it cool.

"Okay, enough," she said. She planned to say something like 'get your hands away from me' but she wasn't able to get it out of her mouth. As much as she wanted to hurt Rachel she couldn't do it.

Rachel handed Santana both crutches and Santana was about to continue in her shopping when Rachel stopped her.

"That's it?"

"I guess ghosts of the past should just...pass each other."

Rachel couldn't hold it anymore. She felt so bad. She was still convinced that Santana ran her car into the other and that she was the reason why Santana did it.

"San, I'm so sorry!"

"For what? Rachel, I understand why you felt unsure but you really didn't learn anything about me last week?"

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry. I was silly. And what is the worst part that I told you all that stuff to make you feel bad. I didn't know it would end like this...that...that you would try to kill yourself."

"What?"

"I told you that you were a bad person and didn't deserve people to care about you. And it made you to think the worst about yourself and I was the reason why you tried to...to end it. I'm such an idiot, San, I didn't mean it like that. I actually think the opposite about you all the time. I was always impressed how you could care about other people when you let them to get close to you. And I knew you are brave, devoted, clever and...and...and..."

"Rachel, wait, I didn't try to kill myself."

"You didn't?"

"For god's sake, no! I told it like thousand times. The driver didn't stop at the stop sign and that was the reason why my car ran into his. He was that idiot who could kill both of us if my breaks wouldn't be fast enough."

"So...you didn't?"

"I told you!"

"Santana, I'm so glad. It...it was killing me last days."

"That was why you became the ghost?"

Rachel only nodded and gulped.

"You silly little creature," and Santana smiled at Rachel. Rachel didn't notice the insult. She was actually glad Santana was back being Santana. The injury didn't obviously damage her head.

"So...how do you feel?" asked Rachel cautiously.

"I have to admit I know better but I'm not complaining."

"May I help? I mean I know you don't need help from anyone but I can go behind you or sometimes even push the trolley because I like it, just for fun...not as a help."

Santana laughed and sighed.

"Okay then, but as I'll see you're not enjoying pushing the trolley and it'll look more like a help than my gift to you to give you a fun then I'm taking care of all of it."

"Deal," and Rachel beamed at Santana.

Now that Santana had Rachel who was able to get into the trolley even food that was put in almost all racks Santana grabbed the occasion and let her to full the whole trolley with food. She only felt sorry that she couldn't get her favourite peanuts because they were too high and everybody knows that hobbits are small and her hobbit couldn't reach there. Wait a minute, _her_ hobbit? Whatever. But when the girls were waiting at the checkout counter Rachel only mumbled something like 'be back' and in a minute she rushed back with these peanuts Santana was craving for.

"How did you...?"

"Even hobbits have secret powers."

When girls left the shop Rachel was sagged by all shopping bags she tried to carry. Although Santana insisted that she could carry one or two bags at least because she was strong women and not even crutches could limit her from whatever she wanted to do, Rachel on the other hand didn't let her take any. Santana then gave in. Plus she considered Rachel cute when she was trying with her small figure to get all these bags into the car. She hurried to the taxi so she wouldn't collapse under all bags. Santana laughed about it and felt something changed. Yeah, the cute word with the association with Rachel Berry was okay now.

When both girls sat on the back seats the taxi driver looked at them and chuckled.

"Spit it out, what is it now?" asked Santana.

"I so knew you were lesbo! But 'nah, I'm not' and then you bring a friend. Nice pick, I have to say."

"Keep your eyes on the road and away from her and if you don't then I'll give you broccoli as a tip," said Santana angrily but Rachel saw she was actually smiling.

After couple of minutes they were at Santana's house and girls were about to leave the car when the taxi driver asked:

"Any other friend to pick up for me?"

"Give me my money back and I'm giving you the broccoli as I promised," snapped Santana back.

And both Santana and Rachel left the car laughing and waving after the taxi driver.

"That was kind of funny," Santana said.

"Yeah," agreed Rachel.

"Much better than the morning taxi driver."

"I bet the morning driver was worse because he didn't flirt with you as this woman did?"

"What? No, we didn't flirt."

"Yeah, you did."

Santana panicked. Did she have to worry what Rachel's reaction would be? She was always the queen of flirting but she didn't notice at all that the woman was flirting with her. Rachel cut off the stream of Santana's thoughts.

"It's okay, it was funny as you said."

Santana felt relieved, Rachel wasn't angry.

"But she insulted me and I always snapped back at her, that was not flirting!"

"Santana, we did the same like thousand times, even today, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was totally different with you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't mean it at all."

Rachel smiled at her and got all shopping bags to the house.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the chair in the kitchen and Rachel began to sort all food they bought. She felt Santana's gaze all the time so she was thinking that she should give her a little show. She bended more than she had to, she flipped her hair from one side to another. Santana was sitting on the chair and she was sure her mouth dropped. But she couldn't take it back so she was just staring at Rachel with her mouth agape.<p>

When Rachel was finished she came to Santana and closed her mouth.

"Yeah, that is much better now, I was scared you dislocated your jaw but now I can see it was only due to drooling."

Santana felt embarrassed to be caught like that. Rachel went back to the fridge and looked inside.

"What do you want for a lunch?"

"What?"

"I asked you what you would like to eat."

"I bought that meat and fries but you don't have to..."

"Settled. So fries and chicken, almost like yesterday, do you really want fries again?"

"Wait! Rachel, how do you know I had fries yesterday?"

Rachel blushed and looked away.

"That was you? Wait, you even thought I tried to run my car into the other as my parents and Brittany thought before me and investigating police officers said it was not true. Where did you get it? You were there! You came to see me!"

Rachel began to cut the meat and didn't answer Santana.

Santana stood up and tried to jump to Rachel. It didn't work as elegant as she would like it to be but she reached her goal. She stood behind Rachel who was still cutting the meat. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips and slowly turned her around. Rachel tried not to look at her but Santana grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you," she said, "I was really starving there and you saved my life, like really. Plus you were worried and you came to see me although we were like fighting to the blood."

Rachel smiled a little.

"I knew you wouldn't eat the food in the hospital. My grandma stayed in the hospital last year for couple of weeks and she was always complaining about it. So I was sure that you, meat lover, would be in a desperate state."

"I was and you made my day when you brought me something that delicious. But why didn't you stay there?"

"I thought...you did that thing."

"Rach," and Santana didn't wait any longer. She slowly closed the gap between her and Rachel and kissed her. She brushed her lips against hers a little, then she took Rachel's lower lip between her lips and then she did the same to her upper lip. Before she pulled away she brushed their noses against each other. This kiss was so different. It wasn't as hungry as first kisses on the piano or in the closet. It wasn't even as the last kiss when Santana kissed Rachel after their dinner and their first night without sex. That kiss was the first when they knew they had something to share, something more than just sex. But the way Santana kissed Rachel now...everything was said in there, the forgiveness and beginning of something new.

Rachel weakly smiled after that. She wasn't able to tell how she felt at that moment so she only whispered:

"I don't know what I would do if..."

"Shh," and Santana silenced her with the finger on her mouth. "I think there are things that have to happen so we would realize what we did wrong and how silly we can be. If that didn't happen then we wouldn't be probably here now like this and knowing...you know what I mean...knowing what we...ehm, feel."

"Yeah."

And Santana had to get distracted. That was too sappy and although she loved it and would stay like that she had to get back to her form.

"Okay, now give me something how I can help, I want to do something, I'm dying with not doing anything."

Rachel handed her the peanuts.

"Here you go. You have to eat all of them before the lunch is ready, understand?"

Santana just smiled and got back to the chair with peanuts. She knew Rachel wouldn't let her do anything.

"You should go to the couch and watch TV that would be more comfortable, Santana."

"No way, I have my entertainment right here, peanuts and..."

She grabbed Rachel and sat her on her lap.

"...and some hot piece of meat..."

She kissed Rachel but the smaller girl pulled away and growled:

"That is disgusting, Santana."

"Haha, I know you like it," and Santana gave Rachel the look from up down.

"No, I don't," opposed Rachel but swayed her hips obviously more when she left Santana on the chair.

Santana rolled her eyes for herself. Rachel was such a prude and tease at the same time.

* * *

><p>After the dinner when Santana ate double portion of fries and chicken as she promised to herself day before and when Rachel ate her broccoli they headed to the living room.<p>

"You want to watch TV?" asked Rachel.

"No, I have enough after staying in the hospital. I don't want to see that thing. At least not until 4, then there is this quiz show..."

"Don't tell me Santana Lopez is watching it," laughed Rachel.

"But she is really good at it."

"It's stupid and they don't ask super clever questions."

"Okay, should I even react to the fact that you just insulted me that I'm good at not-so-clever questions?"

Rachel didn't answer the question. Instead she covered her mouth with her hand like being in shock and said:

"Oh my god, our roles changed...I insulted you! That also means that I'm the self-proclaimed top and you are the bottom now."

"No way!" opposed Santana.

"Okay, so I'll take my role back. But we both know that it is actually the other way around so that leaves us that I'm still the top. So...I'll forget my top role for a while now," Santana let out a sarcastic laugh, "and I'll ask you – what do you want to do then?"

Santana nervously scratched her arm.

"Well, I wanted to have a shower but I'm afraid it will be complicated with the plaster cast."

"I'll help you," Rachel suggested.

"Eh, no, Rachel, I don't think it is good idea. I don't think we are there yet that you would take care of me like my mother."

"As your for-now mother I'm telling you I will help you. And I don't want to hear any other objections or you'll have to do your homework instead of playing afterwards."

"Rachel, is it your way of dirty talk? I'm little worried..."

"Yeah, I decided, you have to do your homework no matter what. I heard that professor Berry is very strict when it comes to these things."

"Oh my god, I was so turned on after these days in the hospital but that is so not working."

Rachel spanked Santana as a joke and said: "Shut up and come, I'll help you with the stairs."

"Only if you'll tell me more about that professor Berry, what she likes, what she likes to eat, listen to and other stuff...and it has to be packed with dirtiness."

"So you want to hear more? Haha, don't worry, professor Berry is the dirtiest teacher all over Ohio."

And Rachel began the story about professor and Santana let her help climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>When both girls were in the bathroom and Rachel covered the plaster cast she began to take off Santana's clothes.<p>

"No way, Rachel, I can do it myself now."

"Santana, don't be stubborn, it is better when someone helps you. Just let me..."

Santana tried to fight but when Rachel pressed her lips against Santana's neck and began to give kisses to her neckline Santana gave in. She was lost and couldn't think. Rachel had her way free on whatever she wanted to do.

Santana was completely naked when she realized what just happened. That she was standing there naked with covered plaster cast.

"This is so disgusting and I would understand if you won't have ever sex with me again."

"Nonsense," said Rachel and began to take off her own clothes.

"What are you doing, Rachel?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, I said I can take care of myself."

"I know but you'll see that you'll be begging me to wash some of your parts again."

That was all Santana needed to hear, she only gulped because she knew that would be a torture Rachel touching her, but a good torture.

When Rachel began to wash Santana's hair Santana thought that only this would make her come how much she enjoyed it. She watched the smaller girl how she was jumping around her washing every single part of her body. So Santana could feel her touch on herself and she could also watch Rachel and her boobs, toned abs, ass...okay, this was not good because Santana could lose her mind and control in any second. And what was worse about the whole situation that she was scared. She wasn't sure if she could touch Rachel. And this meant to touch her in different way than when Rachel was washing her. Santana made the joke about sex before the shower, yeah, but that was just a joke, it wasn't like...action. Santana wasn't sure if they overcame the whole crisis they had and they could go back just like that. So she stayed there doing nothing although her insides were screaming with lust.

* * *

><p>When both girls got out of the bathroom they lay on the bed. Santana felt little dizzy.<p>

"Stay on the bed, Santana," said Rachel in worried voice, "I think you feel bad because you had big lunch after few days of starving, you moved too much with the injury and the hot shower probably didn't make it any better, I'm sorry, I should take better care of you."

"It will be over in few seconds, just stop the lecture."

"Ah so, I can see that you don't feel that bad after all," smiled Rachel but the worries were still present. "You should sleep for a while. I'll wait downstairs if you would need something, okay?"

"What? You're not staying here with me?"

"I'll stay in the living room till your parents come home."

"No, I mean that you won't be here with me."

"You want me here?"

"Rachel, don't make me to beg you. I stayed in the hospital and felt shitty all the time. So can you just jump to the bed with me and make the big spoon for me? Plus I want to hear more about professor Berry, I think we didn't get over her affairs with students and how she punished them when they didn't make their homework."

Rachel obeyed as she was told. She actually hoped she would stay with Santana but she was afraid and unsure just the same as the taller girl if they were still on like this. She hugged Santana from behind and kissed her nape.

"So professor Berry..."

And they stayed like this till they fell asleep after few minutes.

* * *

><p>When Santana woke up it was dark outside. She wanted to turn around but she immediately stopped. She noticed the other body that was tightly pressed against her back and she felt like she was on a fire. She realized that Rachel's boobs were on her back and her leg was between her legs. She felt Rachel's hot breath on her neck and she was only able to gulp. Santana knew it was long time since she got over the edge and having Rachel so close to her body just did its job itself. The sweat and little tremble possessed her body. Santana tried to think about anything else that would prevent her from the growing excitement all over her but it was lost battle. When she closed her eyes she could only see naked Rachel and when she opened them she could only feel the reality of the dark room and Rachel leaning to her body.<p>

"Rach," Santana whispered. She just had to do something. Anything that would do something with the whole situation.

Rachel answered to Santana's surprise. "Yes?"

"I think I-I..."

"Santana, wait, don't move, please, or I'll lost my mind."

"What? Oh my god, tell me I didn't dream about what you just said."

"That your body brushing against mine is turning me one? And that I'm horny for you?" laughed Rachel.

"Yeah."

"I'm awake for like one hour now and thinking what I should do. You feel the same?"

"I just woke up and I'm on fire the whole time. Rach, I'm so glad you are just the same horny little..."

"Don't finish it. So...we could..."

"Yes!"

"But you're injured, San."

"I can have all possible injuries all over my body but as long as certain parts work then there's nothing that would stop me."

"But what if...?"

"Rachel, stop talking, more kissing!" And all doubts, that were present in the shower, were gone now.

Rachel didn't wait. She pressed her lips against Santana's and their tongues met just in few seconds. They kissed hungrily because their bodies were craving for contact.

"That feels so good," mumbled Santana when Rachel moved to her neck and kissed to her neckline.

Rachel reached Santana's cleavage and grabbed both Santana's breasts in her hands and continued kissing and sucking her skin. Santana enjoyed these moments but she felt like she should give Rachel something back for that. She wanted to roll them on the bed but Rachel stopped her. She took both Santana's wrists and pushed them on the pillow above Santana's hands.

"These will stay here today. I'll take care of you."

"But I want to make you feel good..."

"I'll think of something."

And Rachel lifted Santana's shirt and tossed it to the floor. She undid her bra and massaged Santana's breasts enjoying the sight of the girl below her. She felt like she couldn't tease anymore and put one nipple into her mouth. She began to suck on it while she was rolling the other nipple between her fingers. She felt like she could try something new. She bit Santana's nipple and pulled it in her teeth. She waited for slap in any second if this didn't work. Instead she heard Santana:

"Oh my god, again, do that again, Rach, please."

And Rachel didn't have to be asked twice. She bit again then moved to the other nipple and did the same. Santana moaned to every little bit because it felt incredible to her body. She knew her panties were ruined by the time but who would care when she had this beautiful lover who took care of her.

Santana lifted her upper body despite Rachel's objections but she couldn't just lay there. She took off Rachel's T-shirt and her bra and was more than glad when she saw Rachel's breasts again. She took them in her hands and drowned her head in them kissing every little piece.

"How I missed these," whispered Santana before she put one of Rachel's nipples and suck it to harder state if it was even possible. She decided she would do the same to Rachel, as she did before, and bit her nipple a little. Rachel arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Oh, I didn't know it's...so good."

And Rachel knew she had to move on or she would come just due to Santana biting on her nipple. She carefully took off Santana's shorts and panties and took off hers as well. She straddled Santana back and placed kisses on her abs. Santana began to shiver and instinctively spread her legs because she wouldn't take it anymore. Rachel ran her hand between her legs and found the pool of wetness there. She could only moan to that. Santana clutched the pillow in her hands so she would gain control of her body but it was lost battle. Her hips bucked into Rachel's hand more and more on their own. Santana knew it was question of few more thrusts and she would be over the edge. But she wanted to take care of Rachel as well and the sooner she would did it the sooner she would reach her relief as well. She grabbed Rachel and wanted to roll them over on the bed when Rachel stopped her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a plan...San, just stay there, okay? Trust me on this."

And Santana obeyed and watched what Rachel was about to do. Rachel spread Santana's legs even more and ran her tongue from her entrance to her clit.

"Ahhhhh," moaned Santana, "Rach, I don't think I can last too long."

"Neither do I," said Rachel with a smirk on her face and Santana didn't even wink how quickly Rachel changed her position. She turned away from Santana to which the taller girl growled with disapproval. But then Rachel threw her leg over Santana and moved her hips closer to Santana's face. Once she was settled Rachel had her head between Santana's legs and Santana could only swallow hard when she had Rachel's hot centre right above her mouth. Santana could smell Rachel's arousal and it was driving her crazy. She took in last sight of her dripping wet centre. Rachel managed to ask:

"Better now? ...ohhhhhh."

And she moaned loudly because Santana couldn't wait anymore and she pressed her mouth against Rachel's clit. Rachel took few deep breathes before she could focus again and then she drowned her head back between Santana's legs.

Santana flicked her tongue on Rachel's clit, then she ran it to her entrance and dip it in few times. She heard Rachel moaning and thus she began faster pace. But it was hard enough because at the same time she felt Rachel's tongue on her slit running there and there and when Rachel's sucked on Santana's clit she had to stop for a while to gain her senses back since it shot her probably to heaven.

After a while of licking, sucking and moaning Santana felt her body began to shiver and she knew she was close. Fortunately, she felt Rachel's body above her to tremble as well. She supported her hips with her arms because she felt that Rachel was losing the control and she could collapse on her. Santana quickened the moves with her tongue and heard Rachel moaning while still sucking on her clit.

One hard lick on Rachel's clit and Santana knew Rachel's climax came. Her body and muscles tensed. Sparks of tremble ran through Rachel's body and Santana gripped her hips even more. She flicked her tongue over Rachel's clitoris more and more to release her from her high but Rachel didn't wait and sucked twice on Santana's centre and it gave her the climax as well. Santana could only moan to her own high that was running through her body. Both girls licked until the tension in their bodies ceased.

Then Rachel jumped off Santana, grabbed the blanket and covered both of them with it. She put her head in the crook of Santana's neck and stroked Santana's arm up and down.

Santana was still recovering from what happened a minute before when Rachel spoke:

"Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine."

"I was worried if it didn't hurt you, I sometimes felt like losing control..."

"I would cut it off if it would prevent me from mind-blowing orgasm you just gave me."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hmhmph," Santana only mumbled something like approval.

"So...mind-blowing orgasm?" smiled Rachel.

"Ehh...," Santana was thinking hard how she could get out of it, "that means 'not-so-bad'."

"Well then, if 'not-so-bad'," and Rachel did quotation marks in the air, "means I have trails of your nails on my ass then I'm looking forward to see what will happen after even better assessment."

"I was trying to support you..."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so..."

"Hahhh," groaned Santana but smiled because she didn't really mind that she was caught praising Rachel.

Girls lay on the bed snuggling when Santana felt her stomach growling.

"I bet I'm ready for another portion of chicken."

"Really?" asked Rachel quite surprised. "How are you doing it that you have...that you're body looks like this when you eat that much?"

"Did I just catch Rachel Berry saying that I'm hot?"

"I would be lying if I said I don't consider you..."

"That's my secret. Although I feel like sharing it with you. It's all about lots and lots of sex." And Santana kissed Rachel.

The kiss became heated in a second and their tongues were everywhere. When Santana pulled away she was desperately trying to get the air in her lungs again.

"Uh, huh, that was..."

"Yeah," smiled Rachel to that.

"Okay, time for chicken."

Rachel growled. "Very romantic, Santana, very romantic."

"What? I need to make it up to my stomach what it was missing last days. What time is it? If it is not after midnight then I'm making fries as well."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"Really, what time is it?"

"Wait, it's...eh...half past ten."

"No, I have to go home, now!"

"You're not staying?"

"No! I didn't tell my fathers where I went and they will be scared to death now."

Rachel began to search in the clothes on the floor and mumbled for herself: "Where...where is it?"

She eventually found her phone and looked at the screen.

"Twenty missed calls," she said.

"C'mon, it's not that much," Santana tried to ease the tension. But Rachel shot her the worst glare she could and Santana backed and sat on the bed without any other word.

Rachel locked herself in the bathroom and Santana could only hear her voice but no words. When Rachel came out she didn't give Santana single look. She was trying to find her clothes and Santana couldn't hold the question anymore.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"I have a detention. I can't go anywhere for a month except of my classes."

"A month?" shrieked Santana.

"And it can be more than a month if I don't behave myself."

"And...and," Santana was lost of words, "did you tell your fathers about our practice of a duet?"

"They told me we practiced it for a week and that should be enough."

Santana tried to think hard. She just spent last few days in the hospital and now when she was back with hot girl in her bed she was about to lose her for a month?

Rachel was collecting her things from the floor when Santana approached her and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll think of something."

"How..?"

"I bet it's my time to make a plan."

And she kissed Rachel on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I felt like I should leave one chapter with quite good ending, hopefully, it made up for anger in previous chapters.<strong>

**Wait for Santana's plan for their sexy times and don't forget that big V is still in the air ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all devoted readers of this story that took their time to write their reactions again, I'm always happy to read any of them, and yeah, good point, Santana is probably elf now, haha :) But don't forget that elfs don't have to be the good ones ultimately, read the story for it;)**

* * *

><p>Santana lay on the bed. Rachel left one hour ago with the horror written on her face because she felt bad for making her dads to worry about her. Santana told her to calm down and that it would be okay...so not like Santana. But she knew she had to tell that stuff because it was the other girl that took care of her today and that was the reason why Rachel's dads were mad. Santana felt guilty. And when she appeared to be home alone, alone with her own thoughts, she felt even more guilty. She promised Rachel to do something so they could be together, but really? Really Santana? The school was starting in few days and Santana realized this fact only now. She gave her word to make a plan how to meet Rachel despite her detention but she knew that this word had its end when the school would start. There was no way how they could be together after that. Santana couldn't do it before and she was sure there was no way for her to do it now...to come out to school and even with Rachel now. Santana was hoping that Rachel knew that and felt the same. And even if she didn't feel the same she had to know that Santana couldn't get over this. Yeah, that made sense, she had to know. Santana felt relieved when she came to that conclusion and when she counted 4 days left of their holidays she decided to make it worth. She sent Rachel a message.<p>

**S: ****Send me your schedule when you get home so I can think of something. My mail is TheOneWhoMakesYouWet and the school adress then.**

The response was quick.

**R: ****Haha, wait for it from YouWishBaby.**

Santana laughed when she read the message from Rachel and answered.

**S: ****Okay, but don't laugh, it's SweetPumpkin. Brittany came up with it and made me. If I'll catch your message laughing at me...**

Santana immediately regretted it when she read Rachel's response.

**R: ****Omg, I almost crashed with my car laughing, good one, Britt, good one!**

Another message vibrated just few seconds after.

**R: ****Oh, the joke with car crash was so not funny now, I know:(**

But Santana didn't even notice it as a bad thing but decided to play along.

**S: ****Don't worry, I'm tough to take it.**

Then Santana had to wait few minutes and when her phone vibrated she jumped for him across the room.

**R: ****I'm home, ready to be murdered by my dads.**

And next message in a second again.

**R: ****What? Again the joke about killing someone? What's wrong with me?**

Santana laughed about Rachel being so silly. But they continued their conversation.

**S: ****If you survive your dads, you'll probably won't survive me after that much worrying and writing crap!**

Then Santana had to wait another 10 minutes.

**R: ****Preaching is over. Night, San.**

**S: ****Night. Now you're officially a villain making your dads so worried, I'm kind of proud.**

**R: ****Quiet there!**

**S: ****You don't want me to be quiet as I remember.**

**R: ****I'm so going to end this conversation.**

And Santana tossed her phone on the floor since the conversation was over when it rang again. She growled but stood up and found the new message.

**R: ****Did I write something wrong?**

**S: ****You ended it.**

**R: ****I was waiting for your pleads to continue conversation actually.**

**S: ****Haha, then you can wait... night.**

**R: ****Good night.**

And Santana fell asleep almost immediately. She had too much ehm, 'work out' after few days of lying in the hospital after all.

* * *

><p>What the hell was that? Something bloody annoying was making that noise! Santana lifted her head from the pillow and opened one eye. She saw that the hours showed only 6:30. She didn't see that time for ages because she never woke up at that time. Then again, that noise. When Santana eventually came to her senses she realized it was her phone crossing the table due to vibrations. She grabbed it and tried to focus her eyes on the screen. If she had the energy for it she would roll her eyes but she only laid her head back to the pillow and pressed the phone against her ear.<p>

"Yeah?" It was more like a growl than a real world.

"Hello, Santana!" shouted Rachel in the phone. "I was just checking how you are doing and if you thought about...you know what."

"It's 6:30 and my body doesn't work at that time. I'll call you later."

"Wait, Santana, that is the problem, I'm leaving the house in half an hour and then I have to follow my schedule. I can't miss all classes as yesterday. I know it was emergency yesterday and that is why I had to make an exception but today I'm afraid I will be occupied till the night and I don't have much time during the breaks, I have usually 5 or 10 minutes."

"Okay, my body seems to start working...wait, no it's only the fist that has the energy to punch someone."

"Santana," said Rachel with the threat in her voice.

"Fine, fine! I'm awake. But I didn't see your schedule, I was tired yesterday. Can you just skip the first class and come here and we will think of something together?"

"I can't skip the class!"

"Why not?" asked Santana.

"Because I have to work on myself to achieve the dream of all dreams I have. If I skipped the class today then why not tomorrow as well and then my dreams can go to the trash."

"But don't you have a dream about someone making you to feel good?"

"I thought you said to come to you to make a plan and not..."

"I can do more things at one time."

"I'm not going over, San."

"Alright, listen, I'll call you when I'll be able to focus..."

"Oh, okay, I've got to go already, I'll call you at 8:35, that's the first break, be ready at that time."

"Wait, Rachel, what's up with all that panting? You're okay?"

But the phone was already deaf when Santana asked.

"I'm going to kill someone," she growled and turned on the bed.

She wanted to go to sleep again, she had plenty of time. But she was too awake after Rachel's shouting and breathing heavily in the phone. Really, what was that?

Santana got out of the bed and hopped to her laptop on the table. She found new e-mail from TheGoldStar. She chuckled about it, Rachel was a 'gold star' in more ways than one.

When she opened Rachel's schedule she almost fell of the chair. She never saw anything so overloaded and complicated. Rachel even had some hours filled with more classes and Santana didn't get it how it was possible to attend both. Gaps or longer breaks between classes were just missing there.

Santana didn't even try to push herself in making up something because it was pointless with such schedule. She went downstairs although it was quite difficult. She didn't get used to the plaster cast and crutches at all. She took some cereals and decided to watch TV. In twenty minutes she was asleep again with the bowl of cereals in her lap.

It was 8:35 and the phone in Santana's pocket started to vibrate wildly. It made her to jump with shock but she could get back to reality quite quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Santana," Rachel echoed in the phone shouting again as two hours ago, "you're still not awake?"

"I am or you wouldn't be talking to me."

"I can hear how our conversation doesn't have an end how we're talking at the same time," and Rachel couldn't help but laughed about that. "So...did you see my schedule?"

"Ehh, yes. How can you manage to have kick box aerobic and singing class at the same time?"

"I'm singing while working out at the same time."

"Oh," Santana couldn't come with better answer. She quickly realized she had to gain herself back. "I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"...and there is no way how it can be done differently..."

"Continue."

"...that you have to skip the street dance and come at 11 here."

"Santana, I told you, I can't!" shouted Rachel with a shock.

"But you have to..."

"How?"

"Because I can't make a lunch myself...you know, the plaster cast." Santana used her pleading voice and she was sure this had to work. She would never ask for any help and she was afraid firstly that Rachel would see through it but Rachel was totally lost in her trap.

"Oh, of course, I forgot, San. Of course, I'm coming over to make you lunch. Yeah, I'll be there at 11 and if you need something else to buy..."

"Just come, okay?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"And wait, what was that panting in the morning?"

"I was calling you while working out already, you know my daily routine."

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye, San."

And Santana smiled for herself. She was so successful. She switched the TV channel and dipped the spoon into cereals because that was her only plan how to spend the time till 11.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Santana was already jumping to the door. When she opened it Rachel was standing there with worried face expression and she carried an ice cream in her hands.<p>

"I'm sorry, Santana, I'm late."

Santana looked at the hours behind and it was 11:02. She rolled her eyes and let the smaller girl into the house. They headed to the kitchen and Rachel looked into the fridge.

"San, what do you want to eat today? I hope it will be something better than last days, I think I can make you some vegetables? And I brought an ice cream to make it up to you that you would eat something good."

"Chicken is something good," opposed Santana.

"Yeah, but it's not healthy the way you eat it."

Santana frowned but didn't argue. She had slightly different plan for today and she wasn't willing to spend it arguing.

Rachel put some food on the table and it included lots of vegetable according to Santana's thoughts and she began to clean it and cut it.

"How is your leg, San?" she asked in low voice.

Santana decided to play it to get what she wanted to.

"It hurts actually."

Rachel stopped cutting the onion and rushed to Santana who was sitting on the chair.

"I'm sorry for that. Where does it hurt?" And she kneeled in front of Santana with worries mirroring in her eyes.

Santana took Rachel's hand and slowly pushed it closer to her body...when she placed it on her breast.

"It hurts here."

Rachel stood up immediately when she realized that Santana made it up to get her to touch her. She wasn't really upset about touching Santana but she was worried.

"God, Santana! I came here to make you lunch and see if you're okay. I have to be gone in 40 minutes."

"But I'm not okay..." whined Santana.

Rachel looked at her again, she was suspicious now if it wasn't another one of Santana's jokes. She came back to Santana slowly and kneeled again.

"What is it then?" she asked.

Santana leaned closer.

"I'm so missing...this."

And she kissed Rachel. Although Rachel came there with clear determination not to be seduced by any chance Santana was winning right now. She knew exactly what she had to do to get Rachel. When she pulled away Rachel was already lost. She put both hands on Santana's cheeks and pressed their lips back together. Santana knew she was in charge again and she wanted it to be in all ways. She was glad when Rachel hurried to kiss her back and Santana willingly approved. She ran her tongue on Rachel's hungry lips and asked for the entrance. Rachel immediately allowed it and she let out a moan when their tongues met. Santana needed more contact. She lifted Rachel and motioned her to sit on her lap.

"Come here," she whispered.

But Rachel stopped.

"San, your leg!"

"We're on that again? It doesn't hurt, I can build a skydiver on the plaster cast because I don't feel anything through it. Just sit on me so I can feel your ass on my skin."

Rachel eventually smiled and straddled Santana although she watched her with the corner of her eye if she didn't see any trail of hurting her injury. But when Rachel sat on Santana's lap, wrapped her legs around her waist and Santana could squeeze Rachel's ass, Rachel only heard a groan of pleasure coming from the other girl. She wanted to get back to kissing but Santana already attacked her neck with kisses. She sucked on these spots that were driving Rachel crazy. Then Santana's hands started massaging Rachel's breasts over the shirt to which she let another groan out of her mouth. The fabric was stopping her from what she wanted and she wanted it now. She got rid of Rachel's shirt and her bra in merely five seconds. She pressed her mouth against Rachel's nipple and sucked and sucked. After yesterday's biting Rachel's nipples were more sensitive than before and the slight contact with Santana's sucking mouth and flicking tongue made her to arch her back in pleasure.

"Ohh, San," she let out a moan and put her hand into Santana's hair.

When Santana began to unzip Rachel's skirt the smaller girl pulled away.

"Wait, San, not here."

Santana didn't listen and continued in her attack on the skirt.

"Come to the living room at least, there's a couch," pleaded Rachel.

"No way," Santana eventually answered. She looked Rachel in the eyes and pulled her skirt down. "Before I get there with this," she motioned to the plaster cast, "and it wouldn't be the sexiest thing me jumping there, till then I will make you to come twice, so why to waste time?" And at that moment Rachel realized she was without her panties as well. Santana stood up, grabbed Rachel by her ass and lifted her up. Rachel knew it wasn't probably the easiest thing for Santana to carry both of their bodies on one healthy leg but Santana managed it just great. She put Rachel on the table and Rachel gasped at the contact with cold table. Santana sat on the chair back and positioned herself between Rachel's legs. She kissed Rachel's abs and her hands were trailing on the inside of Rachel's thighs teasingly. Rachel let the other girl tease her for a while but when she felt she needed more her hips unconsciously hit for more contact. Santana smiled to that and ran with her hands last line on Rachel's thighs. Then she explored with her fingers Rachel's slit and when she was satisfied with the wetness she spread the folds, enjoyed the sight in front of her and drowned her mouth on Rachel's centre. Rachel couldn't hold still. She was barely supporting her upper body with arms pressed against the table but she was losing it how her body reacted to every flick of Santana's tongue. Santana pressed her hands against Rachel's breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Rachel felt how her whole body was on fire. She bit on her lip but it didn't help to suppress moaning that was coming from her. Her breath became faster and faster and she felt that she would come soon.

"San," she only managed to say between moans and biting her lip, "I'm..."

Santana knew what she was doing and how Rachel felt. She noticed Rachel's heated body began to shiver under her touch and that her legs locked her head on the spot so she couldn't leave...as if she wanted to. Santana quickened the pace how her tongue was making circles around Rachel's clitoris and Rachel's breath became heavier.

"Oh my...I...Saa-an." And Rachel came. Her body was trembling and her muscles were moving on their own how the pleasure possessed them. Santana licked lightly until the tremble ceased. Rachel was still panting heavily.

Santana stood up and the smaller girl who just came from her high smiled at her. Santana smiled as well but it was more a smirk than a smile. She placed Rachel's arms around her body and said:

"Hug me tightly."

Rachel looked puzzled for a while but then she knew why she would need it. Santana pressed her fingers against Rachel's clit and began to make magic circles and moves with more force and faster. Rachel didn't firstly approved with it.

"San, I don't think it's..."

"Just let me...," said Santana through clenched teeth. The sweat was building on her forehead and she felt the sore pain both in her arm from pressing hard against Rachel's clit and in her leg she stood on.

Rachel grabbed Santana tightly and ran her nails into her skin that her tank top was revealing. Rachel's centre was too sensitive and she didn't think that this would work well. But then she felt how something much bigger and faster was building between her legs. The pace and pressure on her clit were much more intensive. Rachel bended her head back and she saw sparks how she reached the second climax.

"Wow," was all that Rachel was able to say.

"Uh huh," Santana only nodded and wide grin was the proof of how victorious she felt at that moment.

"I never knew I could get there twice..."

Santana lowered her head and it looked like she was about to start another round when she mumbled:

"We're not finished on that number."

The panic in Rachel made her to jump off the table and she almost knocked down Santana.

"Oh, I'm sorry, San. I thought you were about to..."

"I only wanted to get you these." And Santana handed her the skirt. "But we have to work on another number, that's true. Twice in a row...that's for kids." And she smiled.

Rachel grabbed her skirt with 'thank you' and wanted to gather all her clothes.

"Nah-a, I wanted you just in the skirt," said Santana playfully but she backed when she saw the glare Rachel shot at her. When Rachel grabbed the last piece of clothing she frowned.

"I don't think I should wear these," and she frowned even more at her soaked panties.

"Yeah," said Santana, sat on the chair and stretched her arms, "that's the proof, I'm that good."

Rachel gave her another death glare but Santana calmed down her worries.

"Don't worry, we'll find some in my room after the dinner. But now give me something to eat."

Rachel slightly smiled and immediately hopped to the food and continued in the preparation.

* * *

><p>When Santana finished her lunch she pushed her chair away from the table so she had more space for her full belly and sighed.<p>

"Satisfied?" asked Rachel.

"Well...I wouldn't kill for that vegetable but I wouldn't kill that I had to eat it either. So kind of..."

"But you asked for another portion," opposed Rachel and laughed.

"That's the Lopez routine, to eat as much as possible."

"I still don't get it where you hide all food you eat. I work out twice a day and it doesn't show as much as I would like it to."

"Hey, you look...you know...good," and Santana almost whispered the last word.

When she looked at Rachel the other girl was beaming. When their eyes met Rachel hid her face eating again and she was obviously blushing.

When the lunch was over for both of them Santana began to climb the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"For your underwear or did you forget that you don't have any under your skirt? Oh, I see...you're going like this normally so it doesn't feel weird now for you, I finally get it." And she was laughing all the way to her room and Rachel followed her frowning.

Santana handed Rachel the thong and Rachel wanted to go to the bathroom to take it on.

"Really?"

"What?" asked Rachel puzzled.

"I just had you in my mouth like an hour ago and now you want to go to the bathroom to put this on?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but gave up and put them on right there.

"Oh my god, I'm here almost two hours?" Rachel shrieked when she saw the hours. "I have to go, I missed...oh no, okay, calm down, you will stay awake longer today and you'll learn everything you just missed..." and she was talking more to herself than to Santana.

"You're talking to yourself?" asked Santana and laughed about it.

Rachel was about to leave the room still completely lost in her own world when Santana spoke again:

"Rach, you're leaving me like this?"

Rachel turned around and saw Santana sitting on the bed only in her bra and shorts. Santana was really good at tossing clothes quickly away.

Rachel only gulped and wanted to argue but when Santana touched her toned abs with her hand, Rachel surrendered, mumbled something that Santana couldn't decipher but she didn't really care about it. Rachel pressed her body against hers and that was all her head was able to perceive at that moment.

* * *

><p>When Santana opened her eyes few hours later she found another girl running around the room and gathering her clothes.<p>

"What are you doing? Some dwarf dance?"

Rachel shot another glare towards Santana.

"I bet it's your day of death glares but you know, I'm not that easily scared."

Rachel didn't pay any attention to Santana's joking and when Santana thought about the reason she saw what time it was. It was half past seven. Yeah, they fell asleep after that much work out but their sexy times lasted for few hours so they didn't really get that much sleep. And Santana felt her body needed to relax more.

"C'mon, you can't save it today, so come back to the bed."

Rachel eventually spoke:

"I can't, Santana, my dad will pick me up at the studio at 9 and if I wasn't there in time I wouldn't have where to come from."

"Okay but I'm staying here in the post-coital bed."

"That is disgusting, Santana."

"Don't tell me, you wouldn't like to jump to this bed back to me."

Rachel didn't want to smile because she felt really bad that she missed another of her days but the smile spread itself on her face. She came to the bed and sat on it. She leaned in and kissed Santana.

"Admit it that you had a good day fucking me. And the ice cream you brought found its use as well," Santana continued in teasing Rachel.

Rachel's smile widened even more and she kissed Santana again.

"I have to go now, please," and she pleaded Santana to let her go. She knew if Santana would tease her it could end badly.

Santana kissed Rachel back and her face got serious when she whispered:

"Thank you."

And Rachel pressed their foreheads together and answered:

"It was actually one of the best days ever, San."

Then she stood up and left the room without turning around because it was still too dangerous she would come back and stayed in the bed with the other girl over the night and next day and another night...yeah, Rachel was totally trapped and Santana could do with her whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p>Santana got up next day at 11 but her phone didn't show any message.<p>

**S: Too busy?**

She sent a message to Rachel just checking out if everything was fine. She thought that she would wake her up with the call in the morning again or that her phone would be full with messages at the time when she got up.

After 20 minutes her phone rang.

**R: Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, I thought you would welcome real sleep for once.**

Santana was surprised with that, but surprised in a good way.

Santana checked Rachel's schedule on her laptop so she knew how much time Rachel had and when she saw the break 10 minutes long she dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi," answered Santana nervously. She was the one calling now and she still wasn't sure how to deal with the initiative that she was searching for the contact with the other girl.

"Who's there?" asked Rachel.

"Hey, it's me."

"Who 'me'?"

"Rachel, you didn't see my I.D. or what?"

"No, I just answered the phone without looking at the screen. But I know now who it is, the anger gave me a clue."

Santana looked puzzled but then she realized that Rachel just made fun of her.

"Okay, enough of it. I thought about calling you and asking how is your day today but if you don't want to talk to the stranger..."

"Santana, wait! Of course, I knew it was you, I would always recognize your voice. It gives me sparks all over my body."

Santana thought for a second that she was on a hoarse again when Rachel stopped her and admitted that she knew it was her but now after all that Rachel said? She wasn't sure. Because Rachel was just so cute when complimenting her.

"Okay, so?"

"You called me!"

"Your day? How is it?"

"Good although I..." And Rachel began to describe how she got up and then probably every little detail she did and how she didn't do it properly or she did it better than before. Santana rolled her eyes and stopped the other girl.

"Rachel, wait, we have only 5 minutes till the other class."

"I know, San, I'm on my way through the city."

"So...will you tell me if you can get here today?"

"San," and Rachel stopped as her breath betrayed her. "I would love to but I can't, please, don't make me."

"But I'm here alone," Santana tried to plead the same way as the day before when it worked. But Rachel probably prepared herself for that.

"Satanan, really, I'm begging you, don't ask for that today, please."

"Fine," Santana gave up.

"Don't be mad, we'll figure something. we'll talk later?"

"Okay," said Santana and let Rachel know that she was disappointed and probably angry.

When they said 'bye' to each other Rachel was left with bad feeling that she made Santana sad and angry. Santana on the other hand was satisfied with herself. She didn't really give up, she just changed her plan.

She made another call and stretched on the couch with the smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>It was almost 5 when the taxi driver rang the bell at Santana's door. When Santana opened it the woman that was driving her two days ago appeared there with wide smile.<p>

"What's up, hottie? You want to meet after all?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, we have something else to do and I need your help. Just before we leave...is this sexy enough?" And she motioned to her body and short tight dress she was wearing.

The taxi driver didn't really answered. She just opened her mouth and it looked like she was drooling over her leather jacket.

"Okay," said Santana when she saw there was no response coming from the woman, "let's go. We need to make few stops as first."

"Where?" the taxi driver eventually found out how to speak again.

"I'll tell you in the cab."

And they left.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't get any message whole day. She kind of hoped that Santana would write her without the need of her writing first. But she got no message. She blamed it on the last call with Santana and that she was probably mad. Thus Rachel decided to call her later and make it up somehow.<p>

There was only one last lesson left – ballet. Rachel hurried towards the locker room and wanted to change when she heard a cough. She turned around and at that moment she probably lost her breath. Santana stood there in probably the sexiest dress she ever had.

"Hey," Santana said.

Rachel only stared at her.

"The lecture has been cancelled today."

Rachel looked around. Yeah, she was kind of suspicious why no other girls were there. Santana continued.

"The lecturer got some...ehm, mysterious call about some emergency and had to leave."

Rachel understood now and she was sure she knew who gave her lecturer the mysterious call.

"I know you would be probably mad," said Santana, "but it couldn't be done differently when you didn't want to come to my place."

Rachel was about to start panicking about her ballet work out but Santana didn't give her chance to talk.

"That is why I thought that this..." and she revealed what she was hiding behind her back, "would make it better and you won't be that mad."

She handed Rachel flowers. These flowers were only three different coloured tulips but it looked adorable. Santana wanted to move but the plaster cast prevented her from any elegant moves so she motioned to Rachel to come closer to her. Rachel approved and when she got to the other girl she took the flowers from her.

"You like it?" Santana asked.

Rachel was beaming. She didn't remember when someone got her flowers. Well, she got flowers for her birthday but not just that someone appeared out of nowhere with tulips, that never happened to her before. At that moment she believed it. She believed that Santana could really fall in love with her, finally! Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't find the words when she eventually whispered:

"I love it!"

Santana smiled at her.

Rachel then became to be out of words again although she wanted to tell the other girl so much. When she was desperately trying to find some words she gave up and decided to show differently what it meant to her. She pressed her lips against Santana's and kissed taller girl with all she had. The kiss became heated and girls moved to the bench between the lockers. Rachel straddled Santana without hesitation and continued kissing her as if the break of kissing would cost her life.

Rachel was in heaven. She was firstly worried that Santana didn't write her any message, thus she was unsure what was going to happen . The whole thing with Santana was all about uncertainty when Santana would freak out and push her away again. But this was more than Rachel ever expected. She was so happy. At that moment she knew what it meant. It was exactly this moment when it should happen.

Their bodies were on fire desperately pushing to each other for more contact. Rachel felt how her centre got hot and she knew Santana was the same at that time. She broke the kiss and whispered in Santana's ear:

"San, I want IT to happen, now."

Rachel was glad she could manage to say it loud because she was still nervous about it. She thought Santana would just took her right there right now. But Santana stopped kissing her neck and looked with the horror on her face on the smaller girl.

"What? Rachel you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, and I know it is not exactly what I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be in the bed after romantic dinner and other stuff. But that was just crap. I never imagined my firsts to be in the closet or in the locker room. But this is the moment when it is right. I know it. Because there is only one thing I would remember about it – the tulips, the feeling I had in my chest and how happy I was, and...you."

And Rachel looked at Santana and hopes were mirroring in her eyes.

"San, make love to me," was the last she said.

Santana was lost on the other hand. She wanted to make their last days together worth it. And it would be this way. But now she didn't believe that Rachel really knew they would have to end it with the start of the school. When Rachel looked at her with all that love in her eyes Santana felt really bad. What did she have to do now? She could tell Rachel that it would end in two days. Or she didn't have to tell her that, she could listen to Rachel and take her virginity today and in two days she could claim that Rachel had to know it would end. Both ways meant she would probably break Rachel's heart. And she didn't like that idea. She cared about that girl after all. But she just couldn't do that big step and come hand in hand with her to school, that was impossible.

Santana was looking Rachel right in the eyes and was lost in her thoughts what to do now. She even heard that Rachel probably asked her what was wrong but she couldn't answer. She didn't know which option she had to chose. She didn't like any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another contradiction? Trust me, I'm fan of happy times between them but this just had to come in their path.<strong>

**Hopefully, Santana will find the good and caring side of her and she can decide right what to do...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, is it really that long without new chapter? My apologize to all of you who waited for it and were following the story. Big thanks to everyone who gives it another chance to continue.**

* * *

><p>Santana knew she had to get out of there. The sooner the better. She didn't look at Rachel again because that look could kill her. She stood up, grabbed the crutches from the floor and ran away. But there is one thing you should know about running while having broken leg and a plaster cast. It is really difficult to run with it so you can imagine how funny Santana looked trying to speed up. Normally, she would laugh at herself but this situation wasn't funny at all.<p>

It took few moments when Rachel realized what happened. Santana left her. The anger and hundreds of questions were screaming in her head. She gained all power and stormed out of the room after the other girl.

Santana didn't get far away. She was crossing the gym when the other girl caught her.

"Santana!" Rachel called after her but the taller girl didn't stop. Rachel got in front of her and grabbed her with her hands.

"Santana, what happened? You're leaving me? Like this? No and no! You're not running away...again! You hear me? This is what will happen. You tell me right now what is wrong or what I did wrong because I don't understand."

Santana was looking away all the time and then she sighed. It was the time when she had the opportunity to find the courage inside of her and talk. C'mon, just little talk about feelings, stuff about two of them. It has to happen sooner or later.

"Rachel," Santana said through clenched teeth as if this was giving her pain, "listen to me. We can't...it...it will hurt." And this was meant in more ways. But Rachel probably didn't understand all meanings of that sentence because she came closer to Santana and lifted her chin with her hand.

"I know, San, I know it will. But you're the right person who I'm prepared to go through this. And all the pain that may come is worth it because it will be with you and I'm choosing you to be the first. Whatever will happen, then okay, it will, no matter what. But now...Santana, come."

And Rachel took Santana's hands and led her to the room where the gym equipment was stored. Santana was jumping behind the girl not really focused on what she was doing. When Rachel lay on one of the gymnastic mat and watched her with her pleading eyes, she was sure that this couldn't end well.

"Santana, don't make me beg you. Do what I asked you to do. Don't do what you wanted to do because you can't do that to me again. Instead do...ehh."

But Rachel didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Santana's heart melted when she saw the other girl rambling and being all nervous. She leaned to her and whispered:

"You don't have to beg anymore. I'm all yours...now."

And Santana didn't think about consequences anymore. She forgot what was going to happen after the weekend when the school was starting. Although she'd tried to do the right thing and leave, she couldn't.

Both girls lay on the gymnastic mat and Santana put some hair from Rachel's face. She took her upper lip between hers and nibbled on it for a while. Rachel let out a moan of pleasure and parted her lips slightly. Santana immediately slid her tongue in Rachel's mouth and deepened their kiss. While both girls were losing their breath, Santana was exploring every inch of Rachel's body with her hands. She squeezed her thighs and continued her way to the hem of Rachel's shirt.

"This...off," she only managed to pant between kissing Rachel even more.

Rachel obeyed and was forced to stop the kiss. Santana repeated Rachel's actions and within few moments they were both without their T-shirts. Santana got rid of her bra and when Rachel saw it she did the same.

Both girls took in the sight of each other. Santana let her eyes roam Rachel's neck, the place where her neck met shoulders and then she saw the breasts that always stopped her breath. Rachel's smaller breasts and darker nipples were perfection. Santana's mouth began to water and she wanted to grab the other girl and suck both her nipples till she'll be screaming for release. But when she wanted to lean in Rachel stopped her. She stood up and with one swift motion she took off her skirt and panties. And there she was standing in front of Santana all naked. Santana just gulped and felt the heat between her legs grew even more and started to bother her.

"I thought this would speed up things," said Rachel, "I was kind of dying the whole day without you and..."

"Come here," whispered Santana and offered Rachel a hand. The other girl took it and Santana laid her on the mat and started covering her with kisses.

She eventually took Rachel's nipples in her mouth and between her teeth. Rachel was moaning so loudly that they were lucky the janitor was watching some reality show and wasn't checking the corridors.

Santana parted Rachel's legs and pushed her thigh between them. The wetness that covered her skin and that was coming from Rachel's core caused Santana moan even louder than Rachel had done and it woke her want for Rachel twice as much.

She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to take Rachel then and there but this wasn't about her and she knew it. She knew she had to go slow and make it the best for Rachel. She slowed herself and wanted to get back kissing Rachel's neck.

"San," Rachel pleaded but Santana didn't hear her, "...Santana!"

Santana immediately shot her head up realizing that it wasn't only Rachel's way of telling her how much she enjoyed it and that she actually needed something.

"Yes? What is it, babe?" she asked.

"Can you just...can you just go for it? Trust me, I'm worked up more than you would believe and I'm going out of my mind here."

"But, Rach, we should take it slowly."

"If you won't do it then I will," Rachel threatened Santana in angry voice but they both giggled.

"Okay then, I'll ride your world," said Santana still chuckling and she lowered her head never breaking the eye contact.

She put some kisses on Rachel's lower abdomen and trailed a circle with her tongue around Rachel's belly button. Then she spread Rachel's legs and lowered herself even more. She was met with the sight of Rachel's glistening slit and gulped loudly. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to be the one who will lick and then ride this pussy.

"San, I thought we already talked about it..." Rachel impatiently commanded but she was stopped by one long lick. Santana ran her tongue from Rachel's entrance to her clit but missed the last spot on purpose. She repeated her action few more times, squeezed Rachel's thighs with her hands and eventually took that bundle of nerves in her mouth. Rachel screamed from the shock of pleasure. And Santana began her wild attack on Rachel's clit and sucked and licked every part of Rachel's pussy.

Rachel was in heaven. She let moans and deep breaths out of her mouth and her hands were running through Santana's hair.

When Santana heard Rachel's breath becoming shorter and shorter she stopped her ministration. She climbed to Rachel so the girls were face to face now.

"You're feeling good?" Santana asked in teasing voice.

"Heaven," panted Rachel giving Santana her wide smile.

Santana locked her eyes with Rachel's and put her hand in their sight.

"Let me," hurried Rachel and took Santana's fingers in her mouth and covered them with her saliva. Santana smiled and whispered:

"Good girl."

"I had the greatest teacher," Rachel answered. And Santana smiled even more when the memory of their first time in the locker hit her.

"Santana, back to world or I'm really going to ride the doorknob."

"Oh, sorry," said Santana and felt little embarrassed that she had to be told twice.

_Lopez! It is really good that you have such memories but you can think of them home when you are alone, not when you are about to fuck the hottest girl! Noted! And when you're home alone, make something with that thought of Rachel being the hottest piece of meat or you are damned for sure!_

And that was the last self-talk Santana made because she lowered her hand between Rachel's thighs and all her thoughts were back to one and only Rachel Berry. Santana ran her hand through Rachel's folds and added some of Rachel's juices on her fingers. She made few circles on Rachel's clit and then she positioned her fingers at Rachel's entrance.

She locked her eyes with Rachel's.

Rachel slightly nodded understanding the question in Santana's eyes and gulped heavily.

Santana pushed two fingers inside and was overwhelmed with the tightness she met there. And it was only two fingers!

Rachel immediately drowned her nails in Santana's back and shut her eyes. Santana began kissing Rachel everywhere. And after a while she felt Rachel's muscles and nails in her back loosen up.

She looked at Rachel who tried to smile but Santana saw the uneasiness she must have felt. She wanted to put her hand out of Rachel but she was stopped by two hands on her own.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and led it out of her. When the end of Santana's fingers only remained inside, Rachel slammed them back into her. And she did the same again. And again.

Santana understood and when she felt Rachel's muscles around her fingers loosen up more and more she gained the confidence that Rachel was better relaxed now and she took charge of the actions.

Rachel dipped her nails back in the skin of Santana's back.

She was moaning with every thrust and Santana felt much better now. She tried some different angles and hit few different spots inside of Rachel.

"More," moaned Rachel loudly.

Santana didn't wait for any other encouragement. She was into all of it so much that she was losing her mind.

She began thrusting inside of Rachel with all she had and after a while she found herself slamming into Rachel with rapid rhythm. She looked at Rachel's face and was met with the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Rachel had her eyes shut, her lips were parted moaning and the sweat was building on her forehead. First drops were going down her cheeks. Santana kissed them away. She ignored the pain in her arm. Every time Rachel's nails sank more into the skin of her back, she knew she hit some magic spot inside Rachel because she gained louder and louder moans from the other girl.

"Don't...," Rachel tried to say something but coherent words were lost between her moans, "San,...don't stop!"

"Never, Rach," Santana answered and sped up with her actions. She felt Rachel's pussy tightening around her fingers and the wetness coming from her heat entrance was flooding all over her hand.

"I'm..."

Santana looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I'm about..."

"Oh my.."

"S-S..."

Rachel continued moaning and talking but it was more like deep breaths with the sound of a word than words themselves.

Rachel scratched her nails in Santana's back and with one final thrust she came.

"San!" she moaned when she reached the edge.

Santana was in heaven as well. She was watching Rachel's face. She saw her biting her lower lip trying to suppress her moans. She saw little twitch of her mouth as she contemplated with the pleasure. And she saw her expression when she came.

Santana made few more thrusts inside of Rachel. She rode slowly her orgasm and when she was sure that Rachel came from her high she removed her hand. She wanted to lower herself between Rachel's thighs and clean everything with her mouth but Rachel stopped her.

"Santana, come to me." And there was no way she could reject such request. She hugged Rachel tightly while the smaller girl cuddled into her. Rachel hid her head in the crook of Santana's neck and just lay there.

Santana was stroking Rachel's arm while whispering 'babe' all over again. That was when she felt Rachel tremble. She thought that Rachel was cold and wanted to grab her shirt and put it over her but then she heard a sob.

Santana got frightened.

"Baby...?," she said while trying to look at Rachel. She lifted Rachel's chin and saw tears in the other girl's eyes.

"Rach, what is wrong? Does it hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, you were amazing."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm ..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you."

"I'm happy, San."

And Rachel smiled at Santana. And the only thing Santana was able to do was to smile back.

They stayed cuddling for few minutes. Santana was enjoying the warmth coming from Rachel. And it wasn't only that. It was also the warmth she felt inside. Something inside of her was giving her the best feeling in the world. And she didn't remember the dark feeling that possessed her before. Not for now.

Santana rolled over to check her phone and jumped up.

"Rach, baby, we should go. Your ballet will be over soon and your fathers will be waiting for you."

"And what about you? You don't want me to repay?"

Although Santana felt her throbbing centre, she didn't want to get Rachel in more troubles.

"I would love to ride your mouth right now," she said to which Rachel made fake horrified face at such words, "but you should be good girl and persuade your fathers to forget that you're grounded. We only have few days left."

"Few days of what?"

"Till the school starts." And the shadow on Santana's heart was back.

Rachel nodded. But she didn't understand it in the same way that Santana meant it. She didn't know that Santana wanted to end everything between them. Or rather that Santana didn't have another choice according to her own thoughts.

"Just for the record," she added in a light tone, "when you will ride my mouth, you should..."

"What?" asked Santana while searching for her bra.

"...do something down there to me as well? I mean, 69 is nice number, don't you think?"

Santana stopped her actions. Just imagining that sent another sparks between her legs. But she played it cool.

"Nuh uh, nothing extra-ordinary."

"So you don't want to lower your pussy on my mouth, let me suck every inch?"

"Ehh...no?" answered Santana but her voice already betrayed her.

"And you don't want to scratch your nails in my ass while I'll be pushing three fingers inside your warm and wet..."

But Rachel didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Santana tripped to her and pressed her against the wall panting heavily.

"What are you doing, Rachel?"

"Haha, did I turn you on?" Rachel tried to tease Santana even more.

"You think I'm not turned on after fucking you? You think I need more? I'm dying here, Rachel!"

"So do I get an A from dirty talk?"

And Rachel laughed.

"I seriously hate you," groaned Santana and got back searching for her clothes.

"No, you don't. Because I'll be the one you will think about tonight in the bed."

"You think?"

"Yeah. But it is forbidden to touch yourself, am I clear?"

"What?"

"You can't touch yourself tonight. I will know if you do."

"How?"

"Because you will tell me the truth when I will have you on the edge and you'll be waiting for one final lick from me. And if you tell me that you touched yourself then I won't finish you. Am I clear?"

"What? No!"

"Am I clear?" Rachel asked again and then whispered in Santana's ear: "And I'll repay you, scratch that, I'll be repaying you all night tomorrow."

Santana gulped and nodded.

Rachel smiled and searched for her panties again.

But another ten minutes passed and she didn't catch a glimpse of them.

"San, did you see..?"

When she turned around there was Santana standing and holding her thong in her hand.

"And you couldn't say anything? Okay, thank you, you can give them to me."

But Santana stood frozen on the spot.

"No way, these are going with me."

"What? Santana!"

"So I have something to look forward to," said Santana, smiled and closed the gap between her nose and the panties and moaned.

Rachel watched Santana and although she didn't want to lose the charge, she felt sudden wetness on her thighs and her knees went weak.

Santana saw the wanted effect of her action and leaned down for her crutches. She won at last. Or she thought so...

"I hope my panties turned you on even more, Santana, because I've been wearing them all day dripping wet thinking about you."

Santana groaned. She really did a bad move, she was eventually the one without an orgasm today and she was obviously torturing herself smelling the pure awesomeness of Rachel's scent.

* * *

><p>Both girls were out of the building in few minutes. Rachel's dads weren't there yet while Santana headed to her taxi. The taxi driver obviously stayed and didn't care about business. She wanted to hear how it went what Santana had planned.<p>

Santana waved at Rachel and wanted to get in the taxi when she spotted furious expression on Rachel's face.

"What?"

"Who you are going with?" Rachel asked angry.

"Oh, you mean?" And Santana knew that Rachel meant her and the taxi driver because, according to her opinion, they had been flirting last time. And Santana immediately thought about little fun she could make of it.

"Yeah, Rach, you left me with that 'task' tonight," and Santana made air quotes, "you know, no touching policy, but I don't remember you mentioning anything about anybody else touching – this."

And she motioned to her body.

And with evil laugh she got in the car. The taxi driver didn't have a clue what was going on but she was sure that all went well between girls. She waved at Rachel before starting the engine. But Rachel only did a V from her fingers, she pointed at her eyes and then at the driver's eyes as she wanted to tell her that she was watching her.

The taxi driver went white because she could swear she saw the steam coming from Rachel's ears.

* * *

><p>When Santana got to her room she lay on the bed and her brain immediately went back to the evening. She remembered everything from the moans to Rachel's tightness. She recognized the pain between her legs and decided to deal with it. She passed the rubber of her panties and wanted to run her hand through her folds when she stopped. She remembered what Rachel told her.<p>

"Ahhhhh," Santana groaned for herself, rolled on the bed and grabbed her phone.

**S: Damn you, Berry, damn you and all your orders! I hope the repay will be worth it ;)**

But there was no answer. Santana waited half an hour, then an hour, but still nothing. She didn't want to be that kind of a girl who write smore and more messages till she gets the answer. But it was lost battle.

**S: You're not angry about earlier? The taxi driver is so not my type! I would rather ride the car seat than her.**

After another half an hour Santana's phone eventually rang.

**R: Sorry, we don't feel quite well here.**

**S: What doesn't feel quite well? Anything connected with me and earlier? Any problems 'afterwards'?**

**R: Yes, me and my pussy don't feel well.**

**S: I'm so, so sorry! We should have stopped!**

**R: No, that was not what I meant. That was amazing and we need to re-enact that as soon as possible. But we are a little cold after SOMEONE stole our panties ;)**

**S: Oh, that :) I think that mentioned 'someone' is in her bed with your panties and just looking at them makes her wet.**

**R: Haha, then keep them but don't forget – no touching!**

Santana didn't answer because she knew that she could do anything but she won't be in charge that evening. She hid under the blanket and tried to forget about the pain between her legs. But images of Rachel moaning under her with her fingers inside of her were making it quite difficult.

* * *

><p>Arhg, noise...what's that noise? Santana growled when she was woken up by something. Where's the sound coming of? Her parents should be at work. But when she noticed the voice singing with the background music, everything clicked. Only one person can be that crazy.<p>

"Quiet in the Shire!" Santana cried out loud.

The singing stopped and after few moments Santana heard a knock on her doors. A person looked in the room and her smile lightened the whole room.

"Good morning, San, sorry, I let carry myself away with the tones of classical song from..."

Bam! A pillow landed on Rachel. She stayed glued in her position totally shocked by Santana's attack. Santana was laying on the bed with the evilest grin.

"Santana, you'd better be prepared for counterattack!"

"Counterattack from hobbit? You're going to beat me with your small hands?"

"No, I have something better prepared. Don't you want to get some good meat in the morning?"

Santana lit up. "You're making bacon?"

Rachel sat next to Santana and ran her hand on Santana's healthy leg. "Well, I have little different meat on my mind."

Santana immediately felt the shivers all over her body and her body felt the tension that had been building in her since yesterday.

"But if you want bacon," Rachel continued and took her hand back from Santana's thigh.

Santana growled and with quick motion she pushed Rachel on the bed and topped her.

"You're so not going anywhere, Berry!"

Rachel frowned hearing her surname but didn't say anything for once.

Santana pressed her body against Rachel's and hid her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. That was all that mattered to Rachel. Santana's actions made her more and more believe that she could win her and that she could eventually made her to admit that she has feelings for her as well. That was why calling her 'Berry' wasn't important because in Santana's world, the words never had meant anything. But that was till the sigh when then Santana let her hand circling on Rachel's belly and asked in the softest voice that the other girl had ever heard from her.

"You're alright? I mean, after yesterday..."

Rachel honestly answered:

"Well, it is a little sore."

Santana made an angry face because she knew she was the reason of it. She kissed fingers on her hands and put them between Rachel's legs.

"That's for making it better."

But then Santana saw the softened expression on Rachel's face and knew in instant she crossed all lines and made another wrong step. She will die in fires when she says Rachel, it was over between them after all that had happened last days. She'd asked Rachel how she felt and showed her that she cared about her. That was too much. First of all, she didn't care about Rachel. Okay, she didn't care about her that much how she was showing. So it was totally unfair to let Rachel think anything else. It was quite enough that Rachel probably thought that this thing or whatever between them was going to last even during the school year. But as Santana reminded herself the evening before, Rachel had to know somewhere deep that they won't be able to continue in whatever they were doing when the school starts.

Santana tried to change her loving gesture into something different. And there was only one thing she could do the best.

"Okay, that is all you get from me today and now you put some real kisses between my legs," she ordered and half laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"See, Santana, you really know how to make girl want you."

"Don't try telling me that you don't like talking dirty anymore."

"Oh no, I like talking dirty. But I like smart dirty talk that is turning me on. Not your version of dirty talk from some teenage crap comedy about horny boys."

But no matter how much Rachel seemed insulted, she leaned in and captured Santana's lips between hers.

After an hour of moaning, sweating and pleasuring each other the two girls eventually left the room. They headed to the kitchen.

"Bacon!" Santana screamed from the stairs watching the prepared ingredients on the table.

Rachel smiled and sat Santana on the chair.

"Stay here and if you're good girl then I may slip one or two slices on your plate."

And Rachel let herself to warm the oil for the morning cooking.

Santana already ate like fifth slice and Rachel was still standing at the cooker making some more. Just for sure if Santana's stomach would be asking for more as always.

Rachel nervously stepped from one place to another and didn't look in the direction of the other girl when she asked:

"Puck left me a message that he is throwing a party tonight. I was wondering...ehh, are you going?"

Santana tensed. She would love to drown herself on the bacon so she wouldn't have to continue this conversation.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. I don't know if it is good idea to be on one of Puck's crazy parties with the plaster cast on my leg. But I bet, since Brittany is coming back to the town today, she will make me to go."

"Oh, so," sighed Rachel but it was almost like a whisper. And that was the moment when she couldn't wait anymore. She took another gulp of the air so the courage wouldn't leave her when she asked again:

"Have you thought about going with me?"

At that point Santana had like all the bacon in her mouth and lots and lots of bread so it had to be obvious there was no room for her to answer such question.

Rachel waited for few moments. When she didn't hear an answer in a minute, she closed her eyes slowly. She took another deep breath, turned on the heel and without saying anything or any look at Santana she left the room.

Santana heard the house doors to click. And she knew she was in the house alone. And Rachel was gone.

* * *

><p>Santana was staring blankly in front of herself, not really focusing on anything. The room was full of smoke, people were chatting, drinking, dancing but music coming from loudspeakers drowned all the talking. Santana suddenly felt the sting in her arm and turned her head to the source of pinching. Blue eyes were shining back at her.<p>

"Sanny, will you eventually tell me what happened? You've been all weird since I came to your house today," Brittany had to scream through all the noise and music although Santana sat on the couch just beside her.

"I told you Britt, everything's fine."

"It's not, don't try to lie to me. Wait, don't lie to you. What did you do to Rachel this time?"

"What? Britt, why do you assume that I was the one who did something wrong? I didn't."

"Then why are you all sad puppy face this evening? I know you, San, you did something and you regret it now."

"I don't...I mean, I don't regret it. There were just things there were going to happen anyway. And it just happened that they had to be done today."

"San, what did you do?"

"Nothing, really. Look, Britt, I don't feel like talking about it. Not because I regret it, I just...I want to forget about it. Can I have my best friend now who would enjoy the party with me tonight?"

Brittany was watching Santana with serious face expression all the time. But her features softened after last sentence.

"Oh, sure, you can, Santana. But just so you know," and Brittany almost whispered the last part despite the music, "you can't run away. Not this time, not ever. And I don't want to see you being hunted by it and hurt in the end."

"I know," Santana answered.

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and held out her pinky. Santana took it.

"But as you asked your best friend to enjoy the party tonight, we're so going to enjoy it right now!"

Santana laughed and added:

"You are the best, Britt."

"Yeah, I'm that awesome."

And both girls made their way through the crowd.

They got in the kitchen to set some drinks. Santana looked at the bottles and mixed in two glasses whatever looked good. Last drop of vodka, some juice but not too much to spoil the taste of the alcohol.

"Tadaaa," said Santana and handed Brittany one glass. They both began to drink Santana's special drink but it was too strong so one sip after another were just enough.

Some Cheerios joined her and Brittanyr and they were discussing who had worse sexcapades. Santana really enjoyed all stories and thought for herself 'suckers' but contained that opinion for herself. She took another sip of her drink and looked around who else was in the kitchen. She noticed some familiar faces from school when the crowd made a small gap to the kitchen table.

And there her eyes fell on that person. She saw extremely short skirt which was rolled up even more because its owner was sitting on that table. Toned legs were playfully swinging in the air. Black T-shirt with no sleeves were showing the perfect skin on the arms and brown locks were loosely hanging on the shoulders. And there was Rachel's face, smiling widely. Who was making her smile?

Santana's eyes fund the other person and she almost choked. Of course, it was HIM! Who else would Rachel run to than one and only Finn Hudson!

He was leaning on his arm on the wall behind Rachel and as they were talking he was leaning closer to Rachel.

_So __stupid,__Finnesa,__everyone_ _knows __you __can __hear __Rachel __fine __but __you __just __want __to __get __close __to __her._

But what happened afterwards was worse than Santana had expected. Rachel didn't flinch away as Santana had thought earlier. She put her arm on Finn's shoulder and held him closer to her. She told him something into his ear and her smile changed. And yes, you guess right, she smirked!

What the hell? Santana wanted to punch him at that moment. Or anything. She only wanted to get rid of that angry animal inside of her.

But then she remembered. They weren't together. God, how could she even use the word 'together' in one sentence with her and Berry? That was ridiculous.

She finished her drink although there was still like half of the glass and poured herself some more. She turned away from that scene that was happening on the kitchen table. But she knew that they were there. She tried to focus on the conversation between Cheerios but it was lost battle. Her thoughts were coming back to the kitchen table.

She finished fresh drink within few minutes. And then another. And another. She noticed that her view became dizzy. It was probably the alcohol in her blood that made her to look to the kitchen table where Rachel and Finn were talking too privately for Santana's taste. Or they were supposed to according to Santana. But they weren't there anymore. Santana desperately checked the room but there was no sign of them. She finished her last drink and stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Sanny, you're okay?" Brittany asked when she caught her friend.

"Yeah, Britt, you don't have to worry. I'm just going to look how others are doing."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Nah, you can go back to girls."

"Okay, I'll come after you right when Ashley finishes her story how she and her boyfriend got caught on her dad's birthday using his cake instead of whipped cream..."

But Santana was out of the room already. She went into the living room, found some left drinks and finished them without any care what was in them. She continued upstairs but she lost her crutches somewhere during the way so she had to jump. It was no good for her stomach.

She tried the first room but there was only Puck and whoever knows how much girls with him.

"Sorry," she only mumbled and went to another room.

When she entered the second room, she immediately saw the petite girl sitting on the bed obviously too concerned in some book.

First, who reads books at parties? And second, where was Rachel's T-shirt?

Santana closed the doors and jumped on the bed.

"Found ya!" she screamed and Rachel almost fainted with the shock.

"Help me, Barbra!" she squeaked. When she turned around and saw who almost got her heart attack, she gasped for breath. She was so angry that she couldn't even make any words.

Santana was lying on the bed watching Rachel with her blurred view due to alcohol getting in her blood even more. Wait, weren't there two Rachels?

"You surely knows, how," said Santana and hiccupped, "h-how to scream. But I would like to hear you screaming because of me doing you..."

But she didn't finish. The doors from the bathroom opened and one very topless Finn came in.

Santana suddenly saw more than clearly. She looked at Rachel but the other girl wasn't giving her any sign of pity, embarrassment or anything. She just stood there watching Santana with unchanged blank face expression.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that 'IT' happened although it wasn't as Rachel imagined her real first time. There is a reason for it, wait for next chapters and see. Thank you for reading and any kind of response to the story.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, thank all of you who reacted to the story! It made me to stop doing things for school and write a little bit so I'm not leaving you for too long without any update. I hate my****self for this chapter...but there are things that have to be done, so please, try to understand, that I'm not unnecessarily cruel, and keep fingers crossed for Pezberry ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana, what are you doing here?" Finn asked totally perplexed by the other girl's presence. Then he noticed, he had no shirt and tried to hide his big upper body with anything. But there was nothing. So he just stood there with his arms covering his lady boobs.<p>

Santana wanted to throw up. She sobered in instant when she'd seen the boy walking out of the bathroom. Now she looked from Finn to Rachel and back again. She couldn't believe it.

Finn decided to break the embarrassing silence.

"If you don't mind, we were in the middle of something, Santana," he said and when Santana looked at him back, she saw him smirking at Rachel.

That was too much.

"In the middle of something? How long have you been here? If it's more than two minutes then I bet it is over for you, Hudson. Even two minutes are too long for you," Santana snapped.

"There is no need to be bitch, now really, can you just leave?" Finn was losing his temper as well.

Santana stood up from the bed. She waited for few seconds, probably waiting for the other girl finally to say something. But Rachel remained silent.

"Okay then, don't worry, I'm leaving. I don't want to barf. I think I already saw too much."

And Santana tripped to the doors. She never looked at Rachel and shut the doors.

She wanted to say or do something more but she was lost. Santana Lopez was out of mean comments.

_Damn, no, that is not how it s going to be! Santana Lopez will not lose words just because ogre and hobbit are being...friendly_.

Santana couldn't call it sex in her mind. Calling it sex meant that it really happened. Now she could pretend that there was only small contact between Finn and Rachel. He probably came just watching her. Who wouldn't after all? Santana definitely would because that girl is hot. But what if he touched her? What if he was touching her right now? And the worst part – what if she was enjoying it? Moaning his name? No! That was not happening! No one can be turned on by his big clumsy hands. But what if Rachel let him touch her anyway?

_Too many thoughts!_

There had to be something done to stop these thoughts coming.

Brittany won't help. Santana knew after last experience that Brittany will stop her and speak senses to her mind. But Santana didn't want to be reasonable.

She jumped on one leg to the third door on the floor. She opened it and saw one Cheerio washing her hands.

_Thank god, it was a girl...at least._

"Hey, Santana, you're going to pee?" the Cheerio asked.

"Hmmmmm," mumbled Santana and locked the two of them in the bathroom.

"You want me to help you?"

"Yeah, but not as you think."

And Santana didn't think anymore. She knew it was one of the stupidest Cheerios on the team. She won't tell anyone. She – eh, what was her name? Never mind. She won't talk so Santana won't have to face any troubles. That was the most important thing at the moment.

The girl turned away from the sink to ask what she wanted to do then when Santana pushed her against the wall and connected their lips.

_But really, what was her name? Something beginning with T? Tina? No, probably not._

The Cheerio reacted in mere seconds and kissed back. Santana approvingly smiled to such obedience and led them to the washing machine. She stopped the kiss and took all of the Cheerio's clothes off.

_Maybe her name started with C?_

The girl just watched Santana's actions.

_What about A? Ehhh, no again…_

Santana trailed kisses over the bare torso in front of her and closed her eyes. She saw immediately the petite body instead of Cheerio's. She kissed the belly and knew where the petite girl's cute freckles would be. She kissed these spots as if the petite girl was there instead of the Cheerio.

Then Santana stood up and opened her eyes. The image of the smaller girl was gone when she saw the Cheerio. But she had to get the image of the smaller girl back. She closed her eyes again and sank her teeth in the Cheerio's neck and sucked.

She positioned her fingers at _that_ spot. The Cheerio was already moaning wildly. And Santana thrust her fingers inside the warmth waiting for her. She slammed them inside again with more force. And again.

"Santana, Santana, Santana." The Cheerio was moaning her name with every thrust.

But Santana heard different voice in her head. She slammed more and more when she felt the trembling body under her and she knew in instant, she accomplished her mission.

She was breathing heavily against the other girl's neck and had her eyes still closed when she let out a whisper.

"Rachel."

The Cheerio looked at Santana and smiled because she didn't get the meaning of calling her wrong name.

"No, Santana, it's not Rachel." And she probably mentioned her real name but Santana didn't listen to her.

Santana was met with the reality at last. The girl under her wasn't the petite girl she had been trying to imagine all the time.

And her view became blur again. She took few steps back when she hit the other wall. She sat on the floor and hid her head in her hands.

She waited for the click of the door and when she heard it, she knew, she was eventually alone.

Was it an hour? Two hours? Or three? Santana didn't know for how long she had been in the bathroom. She still had her face hidden in her hands. She wasn't crying. She just sat there alone with her thoughts.

She ignored the knock on the door but then she heard the door open and felt a pair of strong arms lifting her up.

"Where have you been, Sanny? I was worried about you. C'mon, time to go home," said Brittany and lifted the other girl from the floor without much effort.

It was morning already and Brittany was sober since she only drank that one drink from Santana. She drove them to Santana's house and when they were both in the bed, Brittany kissed her best friend's cheek.

"Sleep well, Sanny. Hopefully, you will feel better when you wake up."

And both girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up hours later. She was alone in the room so she decided to find her friend. Brittany was waiting for her in the kitchen.<p>

"You're up? Great, sit down, San, I'll give you some soup to make your stomach better," said Brittany and poured some soup in the plate.

When two of them sat at the table, the silence fell on them.

Santana was trying to eat her soup quietly but she knew that her friend's eyes were on her all the time. She didn't want to meet them because they were full of pity and questions, she was sure of that. And another minute of Brittany staring passed.

"Can you, please, stop it?" cried Santana when she couldn't bear it anymore.

She looked up at Brittany and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean it, you know that. I'm an idiot."

Fortunatelly, Brittany's eyes softened again and Santana let out breath of relief. She had too much shit going on and hurting Brittany and making her angry was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, you're not an idiot, San. But thank you for your apologize, anyway."

"I know you want me to talk about _it_. I don't know if I'm able to face it and that is why I'm a bitch…to you. And you are the last person I want to be like that to."

"I know, Sanny, don't worry. Come," answered Brittany and led her friend to the living room. She sat them on the couch and examined her friend.

"So what happened when I was gone?"

Santana tried to avoid Brittany's eyes again but it was lost battle. When she locked her eyes with Brittany's, she only took deep breath and began her story.

She told Brittany about Rachel's first time and losing virginity to her and about the silent break-up. With that she noticed that her voice was trembling.

She gulped and didn't continue.

She wasn't able to retell the previous night when she'd met Rachel and Finn almost naked in the bedroom and she couldn't tell her friend how poorly she'd managed it with one Cheerio then.

"Why couldn't you go with her? San?" Brittany asked with concern. "You know that I wouldn't mind. I want you to be happy. The three of us could go there together."

"I know, Britt-Britt. But…I can't continue _this_, whatever is between me and Rachel. The school is about to start and I can't…I can't do that."

"What can't you do?"

"You know what…c-come out to school. And I'm sure that Rachel is exactly the type that wants to hold hands in the corridors and make stuff in front of everyone."

Brittany frowned. She was the same type as Rachel.

"Why is it a bad thing?"

Santana realized what she just said. She knew that it was the reason why her friendship with Brittany remained being friendship. She was grateful for having her best friend but that was one thing, these two girls always disagreed on.

"Britt, I see it differently. I don't think that people at school will wave with rainbow flags and cheer for me."

"Why is it that important for you?"

"Because I can't stand it. I don't want people to talk about me behind my back."

"And you think that they don't do it now? It's in people's nature to gossip about anything. They can always find something. If you came out, they would have the best possible reason for gossiping about you. Because the only thing, they could say about you, will be how proudly out you are and that you are so brave facing the world."

Santana thought about it for a moment.

"Britt…"

But Brittany didn't wait for any response. She understood, took Santana in big hug and smiled.

"You see, San? It is not that big deal. Well, it is but there is nothing better than being yourself. Aren't you tired of pretending? Santana, listen to me. Live your life how you deserve. Live it in true! And you'll see that people, who will gossip about you, will be the ones that can't live their lives in true the same as you."

Santana wiped off the tears that dropped on her cheeks.

"Sanny bear, don't cry. You should be happy. You know what? Jump in the car and go to Rachel's! Surprise her and tell her that you were….well, you were _you_ and that this Santana is the past and there is new Santana now. Well, this new Santana has been always here but she was too scared by the old Santana. But new brave Santana will take the lead now and…and…"

"Britt," Santana interupted her friend, "I slept with someone yesterday."

Brittany stopped immediately. Her face expression changed and she looked furious.

"What?"

Santana tried to explain.

"I entered one bedroom yesterday and there were Rachel and Finn and both of them were topless. And I thought that they were…you know."

Brittany only shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't think so? Britt, I saw them! Rachel didn't say anything at all. She knew what I was thinking but she didn't try to tell me that it was not what it looked like. Why didn't she?"

"Because you were an ass to her!" Brittany eventually spoke.

"Yeah, and she dealt with it jumping in the bed with that ogre."

"You don't know that."

"As I said, I saw them. And you should see Finn making me feel like he owned her. What was I supposed to do?" Santana was desperate. It was making sense yesterday in her head. But now with Brittany all her arguments were becoming a mess.

"Who did you sleep with?" asked Brittany. The sadness in her voice was obvious.

"A Cheerio?" answered Santana.

"Who?"

"Ehh, I don't remember her name right now."

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry, you know that I don't like them. They are all bitches."

"And sleeping with one of them and not knowing who, makes you better?"

"Britt, don't make me feel worse."

Brittany let out a breath. She looked at the floor and said:

"San, I'm really disappointed."

It stung. Santana had woken up that day with the hole in her heart but listening to her best friend now was too much.

She was disappointed in herself. But she was used to it. She knew, she was piece of mess. But when Brittany gave up on her? That was too much.

"I understand," whispered Santana, "you can leave, Britt, I won't try to stop you."

"What?" Brittany shrieked in disbelief. "I'm disappointed in what you did…what you did to yourself. But I'm your friend, San. And I'll stand by your side no matter what."

_Thank god!_

Santana was overwhelmed by Brittany's big heart. Heart that was able to like her. She hugged Brittany and didn't stop for long time since it was the only comfort she could find.

After a while she leaned back on the couch and tried to smile.

"I slept with a girl at least. Isn't it a good thing?" She tried to joke.

Brittany frowned again.

"No, it's not, San."

"Uhh…"

But Brittany's frown changed into grin.

"You suck, Santana, you know it?"

"Yeah."

"But you are right, you didn't try to fuck _being_ _gay_ away at least. You only tried to fuck _being in_ _love_ away."

Santana froze at the word of love. She didn't froze at being gay. And with the funny feeling about herself that she was able make a small step towards self-acceptance, she closed her eyes and slept a little more with Brittany never leaving her side.

* * *

><p>The school started and Santana entered the corridors with her classic bitch stare. No one had ever tried to face her when she was like this. She liked it. All people vanished when she approached her locker. Because when she wanted to go to her locker, no one was allowed to be near her. And her stare was clear sign that she wasn't in a mood to change it.<p>

Santana felt satisfied with herself. The things were back to their normal at school and she could hide behind that bitch stare at last.

When she wanted to unlock her locker she spotted a petite girl at the other end of the corridor. Santana's heart shot up to her throat and she couldn't breathe properly. She hadn't seen Rachel since the party. She'd wanted to call her but she couldn't make herself to grab the phone and dial her number.

Her bitch glare changed and she knew that she probably looked more like lost puppy now.

She also saw that tall blonde was approaching her.

Brittany was beaming but when she saw Santana's hurt face expression, she frowned.

She trailed the path where Santana was looking and understood. The petite girl wasn't there alone. A tall guy had his hands on her shoulders and was talking to her smiling from ear to ear.

"You should talk to her, San," Brittany said when she turned back to her friend.

"I should have talked to her…but few days ago because now it is too late, I think."

"There is nothing like too late, San. If she loves you, and I know that she does, there is nothing too late. You can't just stop loving someone over night."

"But when you're hurt?"

"Then you're hurt. But it doesn't mean-"

"Hey, girls," Brittany was interrupted by male's voice.

Both Cheerios looked up and saw Finn and Rachel passing them in the corridor. Finn was grinning like mad but Rachel only smiled towards Brittany.

"Hey," Brittany greeted back.

Santana growled something and only Brittany could hear hidden words of 'go fuck yourself' in that.

* * *

><p>When Glee started, Santana was scowling even worse. Finn sat beside Rachel and put his arm on the backrest of Rachel's chair.<p>

Santana wanted to throw his big arm away and claim what she wanted to make hers. She wanted everybody to know that she was the one who took Rachel's virginity. She was the one that Rachel gave herself to. She was the one who Rachel had been fucking senseless last weeks. And she was the one who wanted to have Rachel for herself. She wanted to be exclusive with her. And she wanted to put big stop sign for ogres to put their arms around _her_ girl.

But how to approach Rachel? How to take back what Santana had done? The answer was offered to her without any effort.

She wasn't sure if it was a sign but when Rachel raised her hand and excused herself and headed to bathroom, she didn't wait for anything. She just waved from the door without excusing herself properly and chased the girl.

She opened the door to the bathroom. Rachel was sitting on the sink, arms crossed over her chest. Santana entered the room and wanted to press their bodies against each other and run her hands on every Rachel's curve. But she was stopped when Rachel raised her head.

"What do you want?" she asked and the tone of her voice was harsh.

"Rachel," Santana whispered.

"Oh, so I'm Rachel? I'm still Rachel? I thought you made it clear that when school starts I'll be Berry, hobbit or some other cute name you had for me."

"Don't say that," Santana pleaded.

This was not how she imagined things.

She rather thought that Rachel will embrace her sudden change and that they will be fucking in the stall now.

"Why not? What did you think? That I will be grateful for your greatness when you call me Rachel…'even in the school'?" And she made air quotes with her hands.

"Why are you like that?" asked Santana frustrated by how things went so far.

"And how am I supposed to be? Should I run into your arms and fuck you in the stall when you remember that I exist now?"

_Crap, caught!_

"No, that's not exactly what I thought," Santana tried to defend herself, "uhm, fucking in the stall is truth but there is…"

"Santana!" Rachel cried out loud. "You are unbelievable!"

_Bad move, too much honesty doesn't always work, Santana!_

Santana was frustrated and was out of words...again. She decided not to wait another second. She ran to the girl and connected their lips. She didn't want to talk about her being an ass. They both knew that Santana screwed things. So she wanted to stop it and prove something different. That she was the best when acts were talking for her.

But Rachel didn't respond to the kiss. She pushed Santana back and looked her in the eyes.

"You think, you can stalk me all day and I'll let you fuck me again after all that happened?"

Santana averted her gaze feeling ashamed.

She wanted to run away when everything changed in a second.

Rachel jumped off the sink and Santana was pushed against the wall. Rachel pressed her body into hers and began sucking on Santana's neck. She mumbled something while covering every spot with kisses and bites.

"You think, you can punch me in the face with your behaviour and that I'll be waiting for you, Santana?" Rachel breathed in Santana's neck.

Santana didn't respond to that. She was too consumed with the things that Rachel's mouth was doing to her. She stood against the wall and let Rachel have her way with her body.

"You think that coming to me totally drunk, after you had dumped me, was smart? That I will be cheering with happiness that you talk to me in front of people only when you are wasted?"

Rachel moved a little and ran her hand on the inner side of Santana's thigh. She slipped her hand under the Cheerio skirt and passed the rubber band of Santana's panties.

"And you really think that you can come to me after all these things and that I'll be fucking you secretly in the stall?"

At that moment she was almost there. If she moved her fingers a little more, she would touch Santana's hot core.

"No and no, Santana," said Rachel and removed her hand and walked away.

Santana growled with frustration. She was so aroused and it would only take few thrusts and she would surely come.

Rachel was almost at the door when Santana managed to moan at last.

"Rachel, please."

_Did it work? Probably not._

But then Santana saw how the other girl stopped, took few steps towards her and crashed their lips once again.

This kiss was different. It didn't felt like revenge. Like '_taste it, this is what you're missing_'.

This kiss was sweeter and softer. It felt more like the declaration of love.

When Rachel stopped the kiss she pressed her forehead against Santana's and ran her thumb across her cheek.

"You'll be my death, San," she whispered.

Santana tried to remember this moment. She shut her eyes firmly and opened them only when she felt the absence of the other girl on her skin.

And the glimpse of brown hair was the last thing she saw through the closing doors.

Santana turned to the sink, washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She let out deep breath, straightened her skirt and adjusted her hair. Then she left the bathroom as well.

She wasn't as lost as before. She knew that Rachel still cared. She cared about her. Thus Santana had something to work on. And that gave her the warm feeling that soothed her empty insides.

She was kind of happy in her own world.

But she didn't know that the whole scene in the bathroom was overheard by one Cheerio whose name Santana didn't remember. She heard everything while hiding in a stall. And that Cheerio wasn't exactly that much stupid as Santana thought. She put two and two together and understood now why Santana called her Rachel that night. She felt used. And it was in her nature to seek her revenge. She 'accidentally' mentioned her little encounter with Santana the very same day after the practice and the next day the whole school was on fire due to the new gossip that Santana Lopez was gay and was forcing other girls to sleep with her.

If Santana knew what was waiting for her the next day, she probably would never wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope, I won't find thrown eggs on my windows after writing such messy chapter :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers who are keeping with the story despite the recent horrible events between San and Rachel! I hope, this chapter isn's as bad as most of you expected. I had something on my mind how to deal with Santana being outed, so here it is. And some of you were so right about what happened there and there on the party :)**

* * *

><p>There are some moments in our lives that seem to happen in slow motion. For Santana it started in the evening after her overheard encounter with Rachel in the school bathroom. Everything in next 24 hours was like painfully slow film.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana came home exhausted from the school that evening. But her day wasn't supposed to end then. She made a call and after an hour, the house bell rang.<p>

"You still have hots for me, girl?" the taxi driver asked while leaning on the door.

"Yeah, I actually invited you to come over and you have to take me right here at the door step," answered Santana.

The taxi driver wasn't sure if she was only joking but the image of satisfying this girl was terrifying.

"Ehh...really?"

"No," said Santana and locked the door.

They both headed to the car.

"You were really scared, right? You, the player?" Santana laughed.

The taxi driver let out a sigh of relief.

"Kind of...just watching you handling girls makes me sometimes to ask myself if I'm lesbian enough."

Santana laughed again. "You want to tell me that I'm the biggest lesbian you've ever met?"

"Rather the most manhandling."

Santana slapped the driver's arm.

"Ouch! Okay, you're probably the most scary lesbo."

"Why?"

"Well, extremely hot, wild and dominating. That is dangerous combination. I bet your girlfriend must be able to tame you sometimes and that must be so hot."

Santana went back with her mind to countless times when Rachel had been in charge so far. She wasn't officially supposed to like it (she's always top, duh!..or she wanted to be) but it was secretly her weakness. Being told what to do was sexy as hell after all.

But then another thought stung her insides.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"No? Then I'm probably going to ask her to look at my collection of dildos, you know, collections of butterflies or stamps are so lame today," the taxi driver joked.

Bad move.

"Don't you dare!" Santana hissed through clenched teeth. "Keep five meters distance from my girl or you'll see..."

"Woohoo, calm down, is she your girl? You said, she is not your girlfriend."

"It doesn't mean you can touch her. Hell even thinking about speaking to her is too much so keep your mind away from that."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm always cheering for my friend buddies and their love interests," the taxi driver winked at Santana to which she made gag reflex imagining the two of them being buddies. "And don't be mad at me but just listen...I wouldn't wait too long for making her my girlfriend, girls like her don't stay waiting here forever."

Santana took in the advice with slight nod and sat in the car.

The taxi driver started the engine and looked back at Santana.

"So you eventually admit to me that you're gay?"

"Well, gay and angry," added Santana and laughed when she spotted, the taxi driver froze with fear again.

"Don't worry, I don't have a plan on kicking your ass...well, for today."

* * *

><p>An hour later Santana was waiting with tulips in her hand in the taxi. She and the taxi driver parked in front of the gym and waited for the brown-haired girl. She was supposed to leave in few minutes and Santana got nervous.<p>

_Calm down, she still cares about you! Even if she doesn't run into your arms right now, you have something to work on. You will continue in your efforts to get her no matter what._

And then there she was!

Rachel came out of the building and headed to the bus station.

Her hair was messy after the work out

_God, Santana loved that Rachel when the blood was pumping in her veins and her breath was still slowing down after the workout_.

She got out of the car and tried to catch the girl

But when Rachel saw the other girl approaching her, she turned on the heels and continued in the opposite direction.

"Rachel," Santana called after her but Rachel only sped up. "Rachel, wait!"

But it was useless. Santana was still using the crutches and when Rachel began to run away from her, she had no chance in catching the girl.

Santana didn't understand it. What was wrong? Yeah, the morning when she made it clear to Rachel that she didn't want to continue in what they had been doing. But today in the bathroom, Rachel let her know that she still cared. So why?

Santana got back to the car. The taxi driver watched her with compassion.

_So this was rejection. It definitely sucked!_

"I told you that tulips again were a bad idea," she tried to joke but one look on devastated Santana told her to shut up.

When Santana left the car half an hour later and vanished in her house, the taxi driver noticed, the tulips were still on the backseat.

* * *

><p>Next morning Santana entered the school. The night had been weird. She hadn't slept at allrolling from one side to the other.<p>

Now she put her bitch stare on and headed to her locker.

"Hey Lopez," some bloke screamed over the whole corridor, "you should ride my stick! Then you'll understand what you're missing, a real man."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted a real man, I wouldn't go to pick him up in a monster house where you belong," she snapped back.

The bloke said something but it didn't reach Santana's ears.

As the day before she spotted the petite girl at the other end of the corridor and the rest of the world stopped for her.

The petite girl headed to the bathroom.

Santana saw it and jumped with the crutches in one hand after her.

She took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

This time there was no Rachel waiting for her. This time she really went to the bathroom without the intention of meeting her.

Santana strategically blocked the door and waited.

After a minute she heard the only occupied stall to open.

There was no flush so what had been Rachel doing there?

When she came out of the stall, Santana knew in instant.

Rachel's puffy eyes and dark circles under them were clear sing. Rachel had been crying there and probably the whole night considering her appearance.

When she spotted Santana in the bathroom, she ran to the door but the other girl stood in her way.

"Rachel," Santana pleaded, "can we talk? Please!"

Rachel tried to avoid Santana and run away but the other girl rushed in her way again.

"Rach," whispered Santana and wanted to caress Rachel's cheek. But the petite girl flinched away.

Santana wanted to ask what had happened with the girl that had kissed her and given her a hope yesterday.

Before she had a chance, the door to the bathroom opened and Santana tripped how five Cheerios entered the room.

"Well, well, well," said one of them with long blonde ponytail, "isn't it our Head Queerio?"

Santana turned around and saw five of them grinning at her. But it wasn't the kind of grin you get from your friend. It was like the grin when a raptor corners its victim.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana snapped at them oblivious to the hint the Cheerio had made.

"Us?" the blonde Cheerio spoke for all of them again "Definitely not the same thing, you were doing here. Which was?"

"None of your business!" screamed Santana back.

The blonde Cheerio leaned to another one and whispered something in her ear. Two Cheerios left the bathroom but the blonde one turned back to Santana and continued.

"Too late, Lopez. It became business of the whole school now since we don't want any other, umm, encounters, attacks,...? Whatever."

"What?"

"I think, we have to take some precautions so no one from this school has to face you again."

Santana only stared at them. She didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Tell me, Lopez," the Cheerio said, "how long have you been ogling all of us in the showers after the practice?"

Santana's face contorted more full of exhaustion now.

"What? What are you talking about? Are you crazy? Look, if the Coach finds out, you were smoking some shit...," Santana tried to make sense of this conversation.

That was when Rachel dropped her handbag and all Cheerios and Santana looked at her.

"I guess, this is like the best confirmation of the rumours ever," the blonde Cheerio said and focused her attention back to Santana.

Then she turned her head to Rachel once more.

"Go away...you, whatever is your name. Don't worry, she won't bother you again, we'll take care of that. I bet, these emergency times require the weirdest alliances...even if it is between us and scum. Because we have to face the worst _scum_ together..."

And she looked back at Santana.

"You're so going to regret it, you're over the line," snapped Santana. Her eyes were throwing daggers in the Cheerio and she was clutching her fists trying to hold her anger.

"I think, I'm perfectly at the point when we compare it to you and what you have done. Lopez, spit it out, how many girls have you forced to screw you?"

Santana thought that she had misheard.

"Well, considering this bathroom situation, the dwarf here is definitely on your score list. And then we all know that you fucked Sarah this weekend," the blonde Cheerio said.

At that moment, the slow motion of Santana's life slowed down even more.

She felt how the realization hit her.

They knew.

She looked up with horror at them and they were laughing at her.

_God, they knew!_

But then it hit her harder.

When they knew, it also meant that...

_Rachel knew!_

Santana painfully closed her eyes and tried to breathe but her lungs didn't respond.

Her throat was too tight.

Then she eventually forced her eyes to open again and she looked at the petite girl standing behind Cheerios and there it was.

She could see the hurt in the girl's eyes. And it hurt her, too, seeing so much pain in Rachel's expression.

Now everything clicked from the previous day. Rachel knew what she had done.

Santana let the first tear stream down her face.

And another.

And then her view became a blur.

She didn't see Rachel or Cheerios anymore.

She just blankly stared in front of her because all of this probably meant that...

_The whole school knew!_

That was when she heard the door to close. She tried to concentrate on what was going on in front of her.

All five Cheerios united again, now holding slushies in their hands.

"You know what, Lopez, you were good Head Cheerio," the blonde Cheerio was obviously still talking to her, "bitch to everyone, that is what I consider good. But now, you're screwed up because you're just a _dyke_. And you know what is our routine how to treat such freaks?"

And with that all five of them broke into laugh and they laughed and laughed when the blonde one winked at others and they all threw their slushies in Santana's face.

It was cold.

It hurt.

And then Santana eventually realized what was the worst part about being slushied.

It was not the coldness and stickiness.

It was the humiliation, the slushied person felt at the moment.

Santana gasped for breath and covered her face with her hands. She just sat on the floor, waiting for flood of insults and probably more slushies or even some kicks.

That was when she heard a voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

Santana was still hiding in her hands but she was sure, she didn't misheard the voice.

That voice belonged to the girl she'd hurt so much.

And it was the same girl that she hadn't supposed to stand for her after what she had done to her.

But she did it.

Rachel was now standing in front of Santana and faced Cheerios all by herself.

She didn't care about them being bitches that tortured her for years. She didn't care that she was signing her own treaty for being in much worse hell now in the school for screaming at them.

But the most important thing about this situation was that she was going to defend the girl that hurt her so badly.

But she didn't care now.

"I said," she hissed because her clenched teeth didn't allow her to make audible words, "what is wrong with you? Why are you such idiots? You are just poor creatures desperately trying to get attention. But you know what? You'll end up as losers as you are. You can throw at us as many slushies as you want and you can laugh at us. But I'm not loser and neither is Santana. It's you and always you. And you know what else? Just for the record, I loved being fucked by Santana. And even that slutty friend of yours definitely had to enjoy it. I bet that Santana was the best fuck she's ever had."

And then there was silence.

Rachel was desperately trying to take a breath while the Cheerios were a little shaken by such daring.

But then all of them did what they could do the best – they laughed.

"I think that the word 'slut' only suits the freak behind you. And you are obviously the same admitting that you enjoyed your dyke session with Lopez. I guess all of you have to be treated the same then...so watch yourself. And for the Sarah part, she would never..."

_BAM!_

The blonde Cheerio didn't finish the sentence. Another blonde and much taller Cheerio kicked out the doors to the bathroom and she was soon followed by another tall blonde girl with shorter hair.

"Sarah what?"screamed Brittany and stood up in front of both Santana and Rachel.

"Yeah, Sarah what?" asked Quinn and stood by Brittany's side.

The Cheerio stuttered but gained her confidence back.

"Brittany, leave us alone, it has nothing to do with you. And for you Quinn, you are not a Cheerio anymore, you have no power over us."

"Okay, first of all," Quinn began, "Sarah is such whore that she had to start sleeping with guys from other schools so she wouldn't have to take third round in our school. Second, you all are going to apologize to Santana sooner or later because if you don't then I personally deal with you."

"Yeah, and it will be my pleasure to join Quinn. Plus you know how boys all over the school are drooling over both of us. You don't stand a chance with them against us. And I guarantee you that one word from me and they will treat YOU like the _scum_! And you won't be desired Cheerios anymore," added Brittany.

Quinn smiled and continued instead of Brittany.

"And third, just because I don't wear the Cheerio skirt, it doesn't mean I stopped being bitch. Losing the skirt doesn't mean losing my memory. And I so remember right now, that you," and she pointed at the blonde Cheerio, "you crashed your car drunk and ran from the accident and accused the 'mysterious men' that he took it from your garage. I still don't know why I didn't report you. And you," Quinn moved to another Cheerio, "you have been giving coach the urine from your twin sister because you can't get rid of your obsession of marijuana, am I right? And should I continue with the rest? I'm sure that all of you are aware of what I know about you...don't let me talk about it because you three are just weird and I can't even say it out loud what you've been doing together with the old janitor like from the first year here which is just ewww."

All Cheerios stood frozen on their places. None of them had the courage to look at others.

"Get out," Quinn said much calmer now.

But no one moved.

"Are you deaf?" screamed Brittany. "MOVE! NOW!"

In a second all Cheerios were out of the bathroom.

All girls, that remained in the room, turned around.

Santana was still on the floor with her head hidden in her hands.

Brittany moved first towards her but was stopped by small arms.

She looked up at Rachel who only nodded telling her that she will take care of Santana.

Brittany was looking at her suspiciously when Quinn grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Come, Britt, we have to talk to coach. This is so not happening again. And she will want to talk to you as well when I'll be reporting these bitches to her."

Brittany gave Rachel last look.

When the smaller girl eventually smiled at her reassuringly, Brittany smiled back and left after Quinn.

And then Rachel and Santana were in the bathroom alone.

Rachel closed her eyes painfully and then turned around to face the other girl left in the room.

She took in the sight in front of her and gulped heavily.

Where was supposed to be the bitchy girl who had never had fear and faced everyone with her chin up, there was now the broken person.

Rachel managed to lift up the other girl and with arms around her shoulders and waist she led her out of the school.

When they both appeared in the parking lot, Rachel found the keys in Santana's bag, opened the car for them and drove them away.

Santana was no longer covering her face but put her hands in her lap.

She was trying to process what had happened just few minutes ago.

Brittany and Quinn had stood up for her.

They'd gotten rid of the Cheerios.

They had been so brave.

But wasn't it just peak of iceberg?

They could face Cheerios for her but what about whole school?

Everyone knew now.

Everyone knew that Santana was gay.

Everyone knew that she had slept with Rachel.

And that she had slept...with that Cheerio.

And Rachel knew about it as well.

_Oh, Rachel._

The girl had stood up for her as well.

Why had she done that?

Santana didn't have the courage to look at Rachel who was now driving them wildly to Santana's house.

And so she drifted back to her blank stare and let the thoughts full her mind again.

After a while Rachel stopped the car and said:

"Come."

Santana obeyed and followed the other girl to the house.

Rachel led them to the living room and motioned Santana to the couch.

They both sat on it but Santana noticed in spite of her state that Rachel kept the distance between them.

So she looked back at her hands and decided to play with her fingers.

"I'll make a tea," Rachel broke the silence and stood up. Then she stopped.

"Or do you want some coffee?"

Santana only shook her head without making an eye contact with the girl.

She knew what she could see there and the hurt in Rachel's eyes...it was too much to bear the thought that she was the reason of it.

"Okay," nodded Rachel and headed to the kitchen.

And Santana was alone.

She didn't know what was going to happen.

She expected Rachel to come back and yell at her for sleeping with the Cheerio. She expected her to slap her and vanish from her life for good.

But when Rachel came back to the living room with the kettle and two cups few minutes later, she didn't do anything that Santana had expected.

Santana took the offered cup of tea and took a sip.

"Britt wrote me a message," Rachel eventually said, "she will be here in half an hour."

"Mhm," Santana only managed to mumble that she understood what Rachel was saying.

"Then I'll leave you two. But I'll wait here with you till Britt's here."

And Santana couldn't hold the question any longer.

"Why are you here?"

Rachel's answer took too long for Santana's taste and her nerves lost the battle when she looked up at the other girl.

She met Rachel's eyes and saw the other girl staring at her disbelievingly.

"Why am I here?" Rachel spoke. "You're serious? Santana, I'm here because you were outed in the school and got treated in the worst possible way. What is this question anyway? You think I could stand there watching them treating you like they did?"

"But..." Santana tried to say something but was interrupted by Rachel still speaking.

"I'm actually sorry that I didn't step into it much sooner."

"But why would you do that?" Santana managed to cried out. "You know what I d-did. You're supposed to hate me and throw slushies at me with all of them!"

Rachel's disbelieving look changed back into the hurt look.

"I-I probably should. But when I saw you that you only found out about them knowing in the bathroom today and then I saw the fear in your eyes, I couldn't let you to stand to them alone."

"Rachel."

"No, let me finish. There are moments like this one when I have to forget that I had never wanted to be in your presence again. God, I wanted to yell at you to make you feel what you had done to me. But it would be against humanity to let them humiliate you without standing for you. Plus I would have to do it for anyone."

Santana felt tears coming from her eyes.

"Rach, why...tell me, why are you so perfect? Why are you so selfless and generous? Why did you have to stand up for me? I could live with them making me feel like shit but when I know that I hurt you and you're still able to do this for me, then I'm feeling worse and I can't live with the feeling that I did...what I did."

"Sometimes, Santana, you have to swallow your pride when you _love_ someone. You have to sacrifice yourself, you have to forget yourself and do what is right. You can't help it anyway. Even if I wanted to leave you there, I wouldn't be able to do it."

Rachel's voice cracked at the moment when she finished and first tears also escaped her eyes.

"You what?" Santana asked too scared that she might have heard right.

Rachel understood the question and sighed.

"You see? This wasn't supposed to happen. And it's always the same. I wasn't supposed to sleep with you in the closet while being chased by the freaky women. I wasn't supposed to lose my virginity to you in the gym. And I wasn't supposed to talk to you about love for the first time ever when you fucked someone else only two days ago."

And Rachel was out of breath. She was crying properly now and didn't try to hide it.

Santana wanted to say something and save herself from the feeling of the most awful person in the world.

"But...but I saw you. I wasn't so drunk that I didn't notice you and Finn being naked in the bedroom. You had to know what I was thinking and you didn't stop me which meant only one thing – I was right what you two had been doing."

"Santana, how can you? You really believe it? God, we spilled our drinks on our shirts when some guys ran into us thinking, the kitchen was the right place for rugby."

Santana's heart stopped.

"So...you d-didn't?"

"No!"

Then there was a long pause when Rachel spoke in the smallest voice again.

"But you did..."

Santana nodded.

"Yes."

And Rachel couldn't hold it anymore. She started sobbing harder and harder.

"Rachel, you have to believe me, it didn't mean anything to me. I was wasted, I thought that you and Finn... I wasn't thinking. Please, you know that sex doesn't mean anything for me!"

"Yeah, I know. And you know that sex actually means a lot to me! And you still believed that I slept with Finn only ten hours later after you had broken my heart here in the next room."

Santana wanted to say something and excuse her actions somehow.

But she was lost.

Then they both heard a car parking in front of the house.

"Britt's here," Rachel said, "I should be going now."

She grabbed her things and headed to the house doors.

Santana wanted to call something after her.

She wanted her to stay.

But how could she expect her to do that?

It was more than enough that she even looked at her, talked to her and had stood up for her in the school today.

Santana felt so not worthy that girl.

And then it happened.

Santana didn't know, it was coming.

But then it just came out of nowhere.

"Rachel," she called after the other girl.

Rachel turned around already with the hand on the doorknob.

She locked eyes with Santana.

"I love you!"

Santana said it.

She didn't think about it, it just happened.

She wanted Rachel's eyes to soften again as they had been so caring and loving last weeks.

She wanted her to feel better.

But instead of that Rachel's eyes were even sadder than before.

Santana saw last tear streaming on Rachel's cheek and with that the girl left the house.

This was not how the love was supposed to work.

* * *

><p><strong>See? It wasn't that bad, was it? Of course, it's not over but thank god for good friends and Rachel's generosity.<strong>

**Tomorrow I'm leaving to Granada for more than a week, then I have to pass all my exams in like 3 days (2 exams every day, yay! I will be sooo studying in Granada, I can see it, haha) because I'm moving to Norway in January and have to get clear score at my home unviersity, so, please, don't forget the story, the update will be unfortunatelly in like two weeks...but I promise you that it gets better then...only if you want it to, ha ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for delay, I know, I was supposed to upload new chapter like a week ago but the exams after my Granada trip took me longer than I expected so I only finished now. Granada is really beautiful place, so if you have a chance then go there, it took my breath away. But seriously, what is with the 'siesta' thing in Spain? Having a free time from 2 to 6 pm? Haha, I like that life style :)**

** Thanks to everyone who reacted to the last chapter, it's you who keep me writing ;) I hope, you'll get satisfaction in this chapter after everything you went through with me..enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>How long does it usually take to forgive someone? Weeks? Months? And what if years?<p>

Santana wondered but wasn't any near to the right answer.

The only thing, she was sure of, was that she wasn't willing to accept the answer 'never'.

She let these thoughts run through her mind for like thousandth time while she was leaning against her locker.

She watched intently the only subject of her mind as she had been doing lately.

She had been doing it actually every day for last six weeks.

These last six weeks that changed her life upside down.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks ago<em>

Brittany jumped out of her car and met crying Rachel who just left Santana's house.

She noticed her appearance and hugged the girl.

Rachel didn't respond and covered her face in her hands sobbing much harder.

Brittany understood and stroked Rachel's hair.

She kissed her on her watery cheek and smiled at the smaller girl.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel managed to mumble something but the words were lost for Brittany.

"Rachel?"

"I said, why are you thanking me, Brittany?"

"Because you're taking such great care of Santana."

"I'm not, Brittany, I don't think I can..."

"Yes, you can. You have to actually. Not for the space or high power, not for Santana, but for yourself. I said that you _are_ taking good care of San. Not that you _took_. And we both know that it is the truth. You probably don't want to hear it but trust me, Rachel. Now you can go home, run away, you have all rights to do it. But don't run too far away, you already went such long way with that...dumbass of ours."

And Brittany motioned to the house with her head.

Rachel let out a laugh through the sobs.

"For now, Rachel, if you need anything, anyone to listen to you or talk to, I'm always here. I know that you consider me being more Santana's friend but...I care for both of you so just come whenever you feel like it."

Rachel smiled slightly and let Brittany take her in another hug.

And with that she left.

When Brittany entered the house, she spotted her friend sitting on the couch with her face hidden in her hands.

She sat next to her and Santana put her head on her lap.

Brittany let Santana cry there as much as she needed and stroked her hair the same she did to Rachel few minutes ago until her friend drifted off to sleep.

Santana woke up on the couch few hours later and it was dark outside already.

She was warmly hid under the blanket but her friend wasn't any near to her.

That was when she realized why she probably woke up.

She heard some angry voices coming from the kitchen.

She knew in instant that they belonged to her parents. They sounded really angry.

But what surprised her even more was when she heard much angrier Brittany.

And the whole conversation sounded like the voices of her parents were trying to over-scream Brittany's and then Brittany came with much louder response.

Santana stood up and approached the doors to the kitchen and listened.

"You stupid bitches," Brittany yelled and Santana got frightened by such words used on her parents, "you think that you are better? That you are something more because Santana's gay? You are just poor creatures that can't get love anywhere so you don't want anybody to have it. Listen to me..."

"Oh my god!" shrieked Santana's mother.

"Brittany," Santana's father eventually jumped into it, "you shouldn't use such vocabulary."

"I should when I'm defending Santana. Listen to me, Santana is my best friend and that she's gay, god, it only makes her much better. You don't see it? How much someone has to undergo to admit it? I'm telling you, she is not a coward. You are because you can't do the same, you can't face the world and everything it has! You are just..."

And Brittany didn't finish the sentence.

Santana was so proud of her friend defending her in front of her parents.

But she was the one who should do this.

She was supposed to face them and their probable disgust by their daughter.

"Brittany, stop," she said.

All eyes in the room were on her in instant.

Santana saw her furious friend standing there and even her father mirrored Brittany's anger. Santana's mother stood the furthest from Santana and she was obviously crying.

"Brittany, thank you, you are...my best friend. Mum, dad," Santana took deep breath and looked both of them in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. And I'm sorry that you are so disgusted by me that Brittany has to defend me here."

And Santana wanted to continue but her throat was too tight to get some words out.

So she waited for whatever her parents had to say to her.

But instead of any words, she only heard the rush of steps and then she was taken in a hug by her mother.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" her mother asked while pressing her more and more into her body.

"I-I thought that you know about _it_ and that you didn't, eh, take it very well."

"What? Tana? Nonsense!"

And her mother started to cry again.

"Sanny, you are silly, I was only telling your parents what I said to the bitches, sorry Ms. Lopez, these stupid girls today when we waited with Quinn to tell the Coach."

"But," it didn't make any sense to Santana, "I heard mum and dad screaming as well."

"That's because we came home like really, _really_ angry. Your Coach called us to have a word and both me and your dad immediately left the work. Ms. Sylvester thought that the news would reach us in some bad way and she wanted to make it better, I mean, for us to get to know about it in better way."

"Yeah, San," continued Brittany, "and guess what, all five Cheerios are fired of the team. Sue already hired new girls. You heard about that girl that got the silver Olympics medal in gymnastics and how she wanted to get to the Cheerios for two years now? So Sue eventually gave her the chance and some other girls as well. She was a little mad because we have to start from the beginning with completely new team now but it's still the start of new school year so little more torturing by Sue will do it."

Santana's mum then continued.

"So we talked with your Coach and then we went to visit some parents of these girls."

BAM!

Santana's father punched his fists in the stool.

"Calm down, Michael," asked Santana's mum.

"How can I? How can I calm down, Maria, when I saw what their parents are? Such jerks! No wonder that their children are such bitches."

"Michael!" screamed Ms. Lopez.

"Good one, Mr. Lopez," smiled Brittany.

Santana nervously looked from her dad to her mum.

"So...so it means, you're okay with me being...being..."

"Gay?" finished her mother. "Honey, if I only knew what you had to come through while dealing with it as Brittany told me..."

"Sorry," said Brittany quickly when Santana shot her head in her direction frightened what her friend had told to her parents.

"Santana, you are my daughter. I know that we are not the family, I mean, like family doing the family stuff, watching films, going to the trips. We are not doing it as much as we should since both me and your father are always in work. But you are my daughter and I care about you the most in the world. And all I want for you is to be happy."

Santana's eyes watered and then she let first tears to come down her cheeks.

Too much crying for one day but all these tears were worth it.

Then Santana looked at her father who was watching out of the window.

"Daddy?"

"I'm going to visit the rest of the girl's parents. There is no way, I'm letting this to go away without talking senses to them."

But before he left the room, he eventually looked at his daughter.

"Get more sleep, Tana, you'll feel better."

And the doors closed behind him.

Santana was now looking from Brittany to her mum and wasn't sure what had happened.

Was her father okay with her being gay or not?

"Sweety, give him some time. It's just that he lost some expectations he had. I don't mean that he is disappointed, god, no! He only has to change his vision of his daughter's future. But the point is still the same, he wants your happiness. You'll see, that he will be talking with you about girls this weekend if not sooner."

"And about boobs!"

"Brittany!"

"Sorry again?"

And Santana eventually smiled.

And then she saw during the dinner what she had.

Her mum and her best friend were joking about Santana being tomboy as a child and how it is possible that no one noticed _it_ back then.

And when Santana's father joined the dinner, he sometimes laughed to jokes as well.

The day wasn't that bad after all.

Santana had the best parents and the best best friend she could wish for.

But there was one thing missing.

One person that should sit by the table now and hold Santana's hand during the whole coming out time.

But who knew when Rachel was going to forgive her?

Next six weeks went on and the days at school became more and more sufferable.

First day after the slushy meeting with Cheerios in the bathroom was the worst.

Everyone was watching Santana.

Everyone was talking about her, she could feel it.

The next day the talks were still there but pointing with the fingers at her was gone at least.

And as the next days were passing, the talking was more and more subsiding.

Until Santana didn't notice it at all.

But what remained the same from the very next day of Santana being outed was her way how she tried to get to Rachel.

She knew that girl didn't want to see her or talk to her.

Thus Santana decided to give her some time.

But she had to make sure that Rachel knew how much she cared and wanted her.

She spent every day at school leaning against her locker watching the other girl.

She was sure that Rachel knew about her watching her although she didn't even give her any clear sign of noticing her.

But Santana knew that she was nervous.

Rachel always did this thing with her fists clutching them and letting them free when she was nervous because her hands were sweating.

And Santana knew the girl actually very well although she hadn't noticed it till now.

But watching Rachel in the school wasn't the only thing Santana had been doing these last weeks.

She also spent every afternoon driving to Rachel's house, ringing the bell, asking for Rachel and being rejected that the girl was unfortunately busy, in the gym or at her vocal training.

Santana knew that Rachel was home doing her workout routine.

She had Rachel's schedule after all.

And she was sure that Rachel's fathers knew what was going on between her and their daughter.

First few days when she came to their house, they were obviously angry with her but treated her in strict politeness.

And how weeks passed and they saw Santana's determination, she noticed that she got their compassion and it was obviously more difficult for them to answer her that Rachel was busy.

* * *

><p><em>Today<em>

Today was the very same day.

The afternoon was the same as it had been last weeks.

Except it didn't went exactly the same.

When Santana asked Rachel's father for his daughter, he rejected her first.

When Santana nodded understandingly and wanted to leave, he stopped her.

"Wait, Santana," he said.

"Sir?"

"Both my daughter and husband will kill me if they find out that I told you but I can't watch it anymore. Rachel told us everything, just so you know that you are not standing very high in my opinion..."

"Mr. Berry, I'm sorry, I'm such an idi..."

"Just let me finish. I know what you did to my daughter. But I also know why you did it and although it hurt my daughter so badly that she stopped singing..."

"She stopped singing? No!"

"Patience, Santana. So you hurt her but I understand what you had to deal with and Rachel explained us some features of you character, your history and the scare of being gay."

Santana looked down feeling terrible when her cowardice was spoken out loud.

But when he continued, she looked up.

"I was the same, Santana. I didn't want to stand out of the crowd. I made some mess as well. That's probably why I think that you should not turn your back to people who deal with these matters badly. You actually should embrace them with everything because that's the only thing that helps here, showing them that you love them, care about them and that they will be loved no matter what. And Rachel knows it as well. She knows that you had to go long way to accept everything about yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry. I can't take it back. I wish I could but who knows if I would be able to do anything differently. But now I'll do anything to make things better, I mean, to make things right."

"I noticed that you are determined to get my daughter," Mr. Berry laughed and Santana eventually smiled as well, "So listen, Santana. You know that cafe next to Rachel's gym?"

Santana nodded.

"Then go get your girl. I think, it's about time," and Rachel's dad winked at Santana.

Santana's smile got much wider.

"I'm not that much touching person, Mr. Berry, but would it be inappropriate to hug you?"

"Come here."

And they hugged.

Then Santana ran away (the life without crutches was much better) but turned back to Mr. Berry for the last time when he called after her:

"When you make it up to my daughter and get her forgiveness, then remember, no funny business with her after that, I still have my shotgun full loaded."

Santana got white.

If only Mr. Berry knew what she had already done to his daughter.

God, she won't be able to look him in the eyes again.

* * *

><p>After half an hour later Santana stood in front of the window to the cafe.<p>

All her optimism after the talk with Mr. Berry was gone.

And she only stood there watching one person inside of the cafe.

Two persons, actually.

_Calm down, calm down._

She repeated to herself.

_It doesn't mean anything. He doesn't mean anything. Don't do anything stupid...again._

And with that Santana entered the cafe.

She sat at the bar making sure that only Rachel could see her.

But the girl was obviously too consumed in the conversation with Finn that she didn't notice her.

Santana tapped with fingers on the bar and waited. Patience was not her strongest feature but she tried.

Then Finn stood up and headed to the bathroom.

That was Santana's chance.

She ran across the cafe and took the chair on the other side of the table than Rachel

Only then the other girl noticed Santana's presence.

"Santana?" Rachel's eyes went wide with a surprise.

"Hey," Santana said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. Rachel, listen..."

"But I don't want to talk to you! Are you stalking me now or what?"

"No, I'm not! You know that I have your schedule and I can wait for you every day after you vocal training or after gym but I only go to your house and ask if you eventually want to see me. I did it to prove to you that I respect you and understand your anger with me but I also wanted to show you that I...that I care about you."

Rachel's eyes watered and she looked anywhere but the other girl.

"Rachel, I want to do it right. You have to let me, please."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Yeah, right. But you want to let me, I'm sure of that."

And Rachel looked Santana in the eyes and it was there. Santana was right.

Santana didn't want to break the staring contest.

She was gaining some self-consciousness of this situation after all.

But when someone punched her in her shoulder for like the fifth time, she turned her head and snapped:

"What?"

"Santana," Finn said and jumped impatiently, "you're sitting on my chair."

"And?" Santana asked and looked back at Rachel whose eyes never left her.

"Maybe you should leave?" he suggested. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Rachel," answered Santana and didn't miss the slight flinch of Rachel's mouth as the girl tried to suppress the smile.

"What? No. I'm here doing Rachel."

"Finn!" Rachel screamed.

"No, I don't mean it like, eh, I-I...never mind."

"But I mean it like that," Santana answered.

"What? Santana, can you just leave? You're spoiling our date."

Rachel raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.

Santana felt like she was being tried again.

But this time she knew how to react.

Instead of running away with doubts and questions she only asked:

"Is it a date?"

"Yeah, it is and now you showed up and spoiled all my plans..."

"What plans, Finessa? Being the worst date ever?"

"Stop being such bitch, Santana!" Finn yelled too much frustrated by that time.

"Finn! Don't call that Santana! And I don't remember anything about this being date. As I remember, you asked me to consult your training routine because you feel a little overweight," Rachel eventually interrupted their dispute.

"But Rachel..."

"Leave it, Finn. Now if you excuse me, I think that the strap on my bra broke so I need to check it and need some help. Santana?"

Rachel stood up and motioned Santana to follow her but Finn stood in her way.

"Rachel, I can do it."

"But it would be highly inappropriate. I bet Santana will do the job just right."

"But I don't want her to touch you there."

Rachel only rolled her eyes and left to the bathroom.

Santana stood up and said with devilish grin on her face:

"It looks like she doesn't want _you_ to touch her there."

And she left after the other girl.

When Santana entered the bathroom, Rachel was leaning against the sink and the situation was much like some of their previous encounters.

"Okay," Santana laughed, "we should stop meeting like this."

"Why?"asked Rachel and Santana moved towards her.

"Because it reminds me of some good times when you had me pressed against the sink teasing me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rachel said.

"Oh, so you don't? I bet you do because we only met like this twice and..."

And with that Santana remembered the second meeting in the bathroom when five Cheerios slushied her.

And Santana took the step back reminding herself where she belonged.

The silence fell on the room.

"I'm not that much into looking in the past," said Rachel almost inaudibly.

But Santana caught that.

"You're not?" she asked in a small voice.

Rachel bit her lip and stared in front of herself.

It was unspoken but clear, Rachel was slowly forgiving Santana.

Santana moved back to Rachel and felt much self-conscious now.

And what is better than make a joke in such situation?

Even if it's lame.

"So, you had some problems with your bra?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe I should check it out? Just to make sure. So you can move without a danger of losing your bra and walking braless around the town."

"Danger?"

"Yeah, I bet you being braless will cause too many car crashes." And Santana used that smile that never betrayed her when she tried being seductive.

But Rachel knew her guns.

"And some dehydrated people, I guess? I mean, if the drool on your mouth is really drool, Santana."

"No, Rachel, it's the vaginal juices," said Santana and hoped that her joked wasn't too much.

But it was a bad move...as always.

Rachel looked shocked at first but then moved closer to Santana and only few centimetres were separating their bodies now.

"I thought, that these were on very, _very_ different place."

And she looked down Santana's body and to _that_ spot and back into Santana's eyes.

Yeah, bad move.

Santana's knees became jelly and her mouth was suddenly all dry.

Then Rachel took some steps back and Santana let out sigh of relief.

She wasn't sure if she could control herself longer.

And this situation needed to be done right, not with her jumping on Rachel in the second when she was too much aroused just by little dirty talk.

Rachel deserved better.

"But you have to find out yourself, Santana," said Rachel and headed to the doors, "and then you have to tell me how it went...the examination of your...ehm, juices."

Santana quickly caught on that.

"I can tell you about it, we say like during tomorrow's ride to school?"

"You have a good night, Santana," Rachel replied and opened the doors.

"You never said no!"called Santana after her but Rachel was already gone.

* * *

><p>And the next morning Santana really parked her car in front of Rachel's house and waited.<p>

She came rather early to make sure that the girl wasn't able to sneak out somehow.

She waited in the car not that sure if she was supposed to ring.

And she was scared that she could meet Rachel's father that told her about no sex policy with her just yesterday.

And Santana knew that she had it written on her forehead now.

And when you're trying to get your girl, angry parents are not the best help.

And she was making slow steps to get to the whole Berry family, she was sure of that.

Then why to spoil it?

Then the front doors of the house opened and Rachel appeared.

But she wasn't alone.

Her fathers were with her and they all went to their cars.

Santana was hopeless.

She jumped out of her car, ran around it and opened the passenger's doors and waited.

One of Rachel's father stopped their daughter before jumping into their car and talked to her.

Santana was too far away to hear anything but she was sure that she was the subject as the man was looking at her now and then.

These seconds were also one of the longest in her life.

But then both fathers jumped into their cars and it was only when they both left when she realized that Rachel was waving after them in front of the garage.

Santana's heart jumped.

Rachel decided to go with her after all.

Rachel headed to Santana and without a word she sat on the passenger seat.

Santana closed the door after her and ran quickly to her seat.

When she started the engine and managed to get the car on the road, she looked at Rachel and said:

"Hi, Rach."

"Hello, Santana," Rachel answered and turned on the radio.

It was clear sign that the speaking was done for today.

But Santana didn't complain. It was something at least.

She had Rachel in her car, she said 'hello' to her and that was much better than what she had hoped for only few days ago.

When Santana parked the car in front of the school, Rachel spoke:

"Thank you for the ride."

"Thank you for letting me to drive you."

And Rachel jumped out of the car and Santana quickly followed her.

But in the parking lot there was also another person waiting for Rachel.

"Hey, Rach," said Finn.

Santana wanted to rip his smile off his face.

Rachel turned back to Santana.

"As I said, thank you for the ride, San."

Santana managed to smile a little.

But then she had to watch the boy walking Rachel to her class and her insides felt sick and she wanted to puke.

_Again, don't do anything stupid._

* * *

><p>The school was over and Rachel spent another hour in the auditorium going through some songs for another appointment for the Glee club.<p>

When she left the building and wanted to go to the bus stop, she saw the red car being almost the last one in the parking lot.

And it was the same car that took her to school this morning.

And then Rachel also found the driver of the car.

Santana was marching from one spot to another and looked really focused in her own world.

Rachel couldn't help the smile and went to the car and the girl.

When Santana spotted her, she did the very same thing as she did in the morning.

She ran to the car and opened the doors for Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her and sat on the seat.

The ride was also the same.

Rachel turned on the radio and didn't speak at all.

When they stopped by her house she got out of the car only with 'thanks'.

Santana smiled, started the engine and sped home as fast as possible.

She had to find something to make this work.

And in an hour she was back in front of Rachel's house waiting in her car.

She held printed Rachel's schedule to know where the girl was supposed to be now.

And she knew that Rachel would have to go to the dance.

When Rachel appeared in front of the house again, Santana did the same thing as she had done twice that day.

She opened the passenger doors and waited.

Rachel was surprised to see the girl there.

After a while of some inner fight she jumped back to the car and waited for Santana to get to her seat.

"I think, it is appropriate to call it stalking now," Rachel said.

"Eh, yeah, you can call it that. When I found out that I'm only having you during the rides, I decided to make the most of it. So I went home for your schedule and now you won't have to go by bus or with your dads because I'll be driving you everywhere. If I only could, I would drive you from the living room to the kitchen just to be with you more. But I figured that your dads won't probably allow me riding my car in your living room."

Rachel laughed.

"You don't have to do that, San."

"I want to. I can sit home on the couch now and do nothing or I can be here. And I surely know what activity I prefer."

Rachel smiled and turned the radio on.

But another step was made.

And it was making them both feeling warm somewhere inside.

And Rachel felt it as well and much more than Santana could imagine.

* * *

><p>Four days passed like this, Santana waiting for Rachel anywhere.<p>

Everyday Rachel only thanked Santana for the ride and that was all.

The morning of the fifth day was a little different.

Santana was waiting in front of Rachel's house but instead of Rachel it was her father who knocked on the car window.

It was the father who gave Santana his blessing to make it right with Rachel.

Santana rolled the window down.

"She'll be here in a minute, don't worry," said Rachel's dad when he spotted Santana's worried face expression.

"I only stopped by to say hi."

"Hello, Mr. Berry," Santana smiled back. "I hope it's okay with you that I take Rachel to school?"

"And to the training? And another training?"

Santana blushed.

"Don't worry about it. We are actually glad that it's going this way. But wait, why I'm here..."

At the moment Rachel left the house and Rachel's dad had to speed up the conversation.

"Oh, right. She started singing again. She was singing all evening yesterday. We couldn't stop her. Thank god for soundproof walls."

Santana was smiling like crazy when she heard about it.

"Thanks," she said and Rachel's dad left with the wink.

Rachel was already by the car and Santana had to quickly ran around it to get her girl to the car as always.

Rachel didn't turn on the radio and looked at Santana suspiciously.

"What were you and my dad talking about?"

Santana looked at her and couldn't stop her smile.

"Just weather and stuff."

"Hmmm," Rachel frowned, "I see."

"Ahh, don't worry, Rach. It was just father talk with the partner of his daughter."

Santana laughed at the nervousness of the other girl.

"But you're not my partner," answered Rachel.

"Yet." Santana added.

She was not that easily taken back by the stung she felt when Rachel said those words.

Instead she heard the girl repeating her own words.

"Yet," whispered Rachel.

And after the rollercoaster of Santana's feelings she was back at the top.

She wanted to hug the girl and never let her go.

She looked at her with the hope in her eyes and Rachel understandingly smiled.

"Watch the road, Santana, or we're never getting there."

And the word 'there' didn't mean getting to school.

It meant something better. The partner thing,.

And Santana tried her best to focus back on the road.

But her mind was somewhere else.

And she liked 'somewhere else' much more.

* * *

><p>It was Friday of another week and Rachel jumped into Santana's car for like thousandth time.<p>

"Seriously, San, don't you have anything else to do?"

"There are other things besides driving hot girls in my car?"

Rachel blushed.

"I mean like you don't have Cheerios? You didn't have a single training last two weeks. How is it possible with Sue as Coach?"

"Nah, I can't go there. Sue would love to have me by her side while bitching about new squad but she doesn't let me there because of my leg. I told her that I was fine but she doesn't let me any near the gym until my rehabilitation ends."

"What rehabilitation?"

"I don't know, I've never been there."

"Santana!"

"What? I can stretch my leg just fine by myself."

Rachel seemed annoyed.

"Tomorrow, you're going to bring me the number and I'll call there and make an appointment for you. And then I'll make sure that you go there, Santana, am I clear?"

"But mum, I want to go to the Disney park," Santana whined.

"Shut up," Rachel laughed when she realized that Santana was making fun of her.

"But I really want to go to the park," Santana laughed even more, "ouch!"

Rachel playfully slapped her.

"What was that for?"

"I was serious, San. What if you can't use your leg like before without the exercise? Do you want to quit Cheerios when you won't be able to be as good as before and your leg won't work properly?"

"I wouldn't say, it is that alarming," Santana tried to defend herself.

"You never know, Santana. You have one life and you can spoil your chance now. You love Cheerios, right?"

Rachel was right.

Santana loved Cheerios.

But...

"...there are other things I want more and don't want to waste another chance," she said in a whisper.

Rachel didn't respond.

She didn't turn on the radio as always.

She only stared outside the window too consumed in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>In the evening Santana was waiting for Rachel who had ballet class.<p>

Every time she brought the girl here, Santana felt so awkward because she knew what had happened there.

And Rachel knew it as well.

When the class was over and Santana already parked the car back in front of Rachel's house, the smaller girl didn't leave with 'thanks' as always.

Instead she stayed in the seat looking in her lap where she nervously played with her fingers.

Santana waited.

"You have your math homework done?" Rachel eventually asked.

"Ehh, no?" replied Santana more as a question wondering what this meant.

"So...you want to come over and we can do it together?"

"What? I mean, yes, definitely!" Santana couldn't believe it but she was too happy to pinch herself so if it was only a dream that Rachel invited her to her house, she didn't want to wake up.

Rachel smiled and they both went to the house.

"Dads? Santana is coming over and we're going to do homework together, okay?"

Both of her dads came from the kitchen and were smiling as crazy at the girls.

"Okay, but you will have the dinner with us, right?"

"And while you're doing the homework, don't forget to left the doors open."

"Yes, we will have a dinner with you, dad. And daddy! How can you..."

"I know, I know, it's not like that, you're not together and so on. But we know how it works. Plus what if the house was set on the fire and the lock on your doors will be blocked? We can't risk it, it's for your safety."

Santana was looking from one Berry to another.

She stopped listening to any of them because the rambling was obviously a family thing.

The situation would be funny for her but then she realized that she was the subject of conversation as well.

She saw Rachel's dad doing with his hands the move reminding of loading his shotgun and although Santana didn't listen to them, she was sure that the shotgun was meant for her.

She gulped heavily and let out a desperate laugh when she felt that the other girl pushed her to the stairs and to her room.

"The doors!" Rachel's daddy called after them when they both were in Rachel's room.

"Sure," replied Rachel and closed the doors.

Santana looked with raised eyebrows at Rachel but the girl only smirked.

"I can't believe, they assume that you are getting any," said Rachel strictly.

Santana looked anywhere but Rachel.

Did she assume the same?

Not that she had a reason for it.

But there was still little hope, right?

"You assumed?" said Rachel in alarming voice.

"No, I swear, I didn't!"

"You totally did!"

"No, Rachel, no! Believe me. I'm glad that you invited me to your house and that's all I would ask for. Nothing else. I'm so happy just being here."

And Rachel smiled back at her. "San, relax, I was just joking."

Relief.

"So, can you start without me? Just look at the homework what it is about and I'm going to have a shower. I didn't bring my shampoo to the ballet and my hair is a mess. Would it be okay with you?"

"Y-yeah, sure, take as much time as you need," replied Santana and watched the girl as she vanished in the bathroom.

Only then Santana realized that she was in Rachel's room for the first time.

And it was so not what she expected.

Okay, different colours on every wall was not that much surprise but it was still something else than having pink or gold walls as anybody else would expect from one Rachel Berry.

But the room looked much better.

The walls were covered with posters of old movies.

Santana's eyes stopped on one specific poster.

Rachel was really quick in the shower and was back in merely five minutes.

"I like this one," said Santana still watching the poster.

"The Children's Hour?"

"Yeah, both Audrey and Shirley were stunning there."

"They were," Rachel nodded.

"But I'm not sure how I should feel about the movie," Santana continued.

"Me neither," said Rachel, "so what do you say, can we start? Before the dinner is ready."

"Sure," answered Santana and turned around to the other girl.

Her jaw fell.

Rachel was wearing the white tank top and the shortest shorts ever.

What was even worse (or better? Santana couldn't decide) was Rachel's no bra policy.

And who came with the idea of not drying yourself properly after the shower?

Rachel's skin and hair were still wet and the drops of water were shining on her shoulders and cleavage.

They both sat on Rachel's bed and started with the homework.

_Homework, math, Santana, focus!_

But the sight of Rachel's cleavage, that was now and then covered with few drops of water, was too distracting.

And when it get to Rachel's hard nipples that were so visible through the white tank top...god, Santana was glad that she had controlled herself so far.

"Santana? Santana!" called Rachel after her.

"Yeah?" Santana eventually realized that the other girl was talking to her.

"What is the result of the first problem?"

"Boobs?"

"What?"

"No, eh, I-I mean, I don't know."

"Did you seriously say 'boobs'?" Rachel laughed.

"No?" Santana tried to cover her embarrassment. "Okay, maybe I did. I'm sorry, Rachel, don't stop talking to me again, don't throw me away from your house. I can't, I-I...just...seeing you like this, it's just...god...I want to do feelings this time, not this..."

Santana stopped her own rambling when Rachel covered her hand with hers.

"It's okay, San, we can stop worrying about feelings now."

"No, we don't. You don't deserve this, I mean, being treated like before. You deserve what you want, the feelings, taking you on a date and stuff. I'm sorry that I didn't do it before but this won't happen again, I promise and-"

And Rachel leant closer to her and softly pressed her lips against hers.

She only brushed their lips and sat back to her place.

When she looked at the other girl, Santana had her eyes closed and slowly licked her lips.

The taste of having Rachel's lips on hers again was amazing.

Rachel placed her hand against Santana's cheek and Santana moved into her caressing.

Then she took Rachel's hand in hers, opened her eyes and kissed Rachel's palm.

"Thank you," she whispered.

And Rachel smiled back at her.

Then Santana looked like she remembered something.

She stood up quickly and went to the doors.

"Wait here!" she called after Rachel and ran out of the house.

Rachel still sat on the same place when she heard the engine of Santana's car to be vanishing in the streets.

She came to the kitchen and her dads looked at her questioningly.

"Where's Santana, honey? We heard the front doors."

"I don't know, dad," answered Rachel.

"Does she have like another gay panic phase?" Rachel's dad asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"So what's-"

"I kissed her."

"Oh my god, did you hear it, babe?" Rachel's dad asked his husband.

"Yeah, I heard. Are you sure about it, darling?" Rachel's daddy turned back to their daughter.

"Yes, I am. And I told you so many times, Santana is-"

"No, darling, I didn't mean it like this. Santana tried so much to prove you that she changed and is ready for having you and I believe her now. That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, are you sure that you want to forgive her completely and take her back?"

Rachel thought about it for a second.

"Dads, I-I think, I've forgiven the very same moment every time she did something wrong. And you know why? Because she's never been mine..."

Rachel's dad placed his arm around Rachel and smiled.

"She will be, don't worry."

Rachel smiled back at him.

"Our baby is so adult, I can't believe it how fast they are growing," Rachel's dad continued.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I think, it's time for the family hug!"

"What? No, dad! Don't-"

But before Rachel could object, she was squeezed between both her fathers.

"Okay, enough or my super wardrobe will be spoiled," Rachel joked when both men let her go.

That was only when her fathers noticed their daughter's appearance.

"Eh, Rachel, you know that you are kind of naked?" Rachel's daddy asked.

Rachel's dad added immediately: "Oh, do you think that Santana could like...come too early?"

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel screamed horrified.

"What? I wouldn't blame her..."

"No, it's not like that! First of all, why are we having this conversation? I mean, eww. And second, Santana is too good lover to let this happen to her."

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand when she let that information slip.

Both men looked at their daughter as examining her and when one of them wanted to speak, the breaks of the car came from outside.

They all went to the window and watched what was going on there.

Santana was running around the car opening the passenger doors and took something from there.

Then she ran to Berry's house and when all three inhabitants expected the bell to ring, Santana came back to their view and marched back from the house to her car.

And she did it again. She came to the house and went back to her car.

"What is she doing?" Rachel's dad couldn't hold his curiosity.

"I-I think, she's talking to herself," replied Rachel.

"Oh, darling, your girl is a little crazy, I'm sorry for you," Rachel's daddy teased.

"Daddy! She's not. And it's totally adorable," Rachel defended her friend.

That was when she reminded her fathers of the previous conversation.

"Oh, that reminds me, Rach, go to your room and wear some clothes actually, okay? And then we will have a talk about you knowing too much about Santana being – how did you say it? – too good lover."

Rachel went white.

"Okay, but can we talk about it without Santana? I don't want her to be scared that much when it is finally..."

"We'll decide for ourselves taking into consideration that it looks like our daughter is not telling us the complete truth after all."

And Rachel went to her room while mentally punching herself.

When she heard the bell ringing after like ten minutes of Santana's marching from the house to the car and back, she quickly ran to the stairs.

She saw both of her fathers opening the doors and Santana stood there looking so nervous and still so adorable.

"Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry," Santana started, "I came here to your invitation for having a dinner with your family. I'm Santana Lopez, I mean, that's my whole name, and I'm your daughter's classmate and I-I like your daughter and wanted to ask you if it is okay with you when I'll ask your daughter to go on a date with me. I mean, I don't assume that she'll say 'yes' but...what if I'm lucky enough and she takes time to think about it at least, that would be just awesome, and I want to make it right this time and-"

"Come in, Santana," Rachel's dad stopped the girl's rambling, "thank you for coming to the dinner. And thank you for asking the permission. But I guess that we don't decide who our daughter wants to see, right? She has all rights to decide that for herself."

"Right," nodded Rachel's daddy, "but as my husband said, thank you for asking."

Then Rachel's dad continued: "I'll call my daughter in instant but can I just ask you if we can have private conversation later? I mean, private between me, you and the shotgun."

Santana froze.

"Dad! Stop scaring her!" Rachel yelled and ran down the stairs.

"I'm asking a polite question."

"No, you're being rude. You don't ask that question when a guest comes in and has..."

Rachel saw what Santana was holding in her hands.

"...tulips."

Santana eventually came back to her senses and handed the flowers to Rachel.

"Y-yeah, these are for you."

And both Rachel's fathers vanished in the kitchen leaving the girls alone knowing very well that these moments were better not spoiled by parent's presence.

"For me?"

"Sure. I...I had a whole speech prepared but I didn't even go through half of it when speaking to your dads and I had prepared one for you as well but now I don't seem to remember..."

Rachel took the tulips and dip her nose in them.

"It's okay, San. The flowers say enough."

Santana let out a sigh of relief and her heart seemed like finding normal beat after all.

But when Rachel took her hand, her heart started beating furiously again.

Rachel's skin on hers was just...too much. She loved the softness of the other girl.

That was when Santana realized that Rachel's hand left hers and she was sitting on the couch in the living room alone.

Then Rachel came back to the room with small vase with the water and put the tulips there.

"They're really beautiful, San," Rachel said while arranging the flowers.

"It's not too much, just the tulips."

"Tulips are the best. They mean something."

And Rachel nervously bit her lip.

Santana noticed and stopped Rachel's ministrations with her hands.

She eventually gained the courage to touch the girl without the feeling that she is doing it wrong.

"You're right, they mean something. Rach, I'm sorry, I wasn't here month ago."

'What do you mean?"

"It's two months today. I mean, it's two months since I brought you the tulips for the first time."

And Rachel understood.

It was two months since Santana brought her the tulips to the gym.

And it was two months since Rachel gave herself completely to Santana.

"C'mon, San, it's not like I'm going to celebrate the anniversary," Rachel tried to joke.

"I know, you're not. But it's still or it was important to you. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for not being here."

"It's okay. You're here now," Rachel whispered.

And they both leant closer to each other and just when their lips were about to touch, Rachel's dad came in the room.

Both girls jumped from each other and Santana stood up and ran across the whole room.

"It's not what it looks like, sir, please, don't take out your shotgun," she pleaded.

Rachel's dad laughed.

"Calm down, I'm not that bad. I know that bringing the flowers actually deserve a kiss. Now girls, the dinner's ready. O rit was ready like twenty minutes ago but weh had to warm it again since someone toook some time marching from the car to our house tenten times before going inseide."

"Dad!" Rachel cired.

"What? Isn't it the truth?" he laughed.

Santana felt the complete embarassment.

"Okay, enough of it. Shall we eat? Come," he eventually expressed some compassion and left the girls.

Santana let out a deep breath and Rachel rolled her eyes, took the other girls hand and led them to the kitchen.

The dinner went really well.

Santana was charming in her own special way and when both Rachel's dads saw how she looked at their daughter with care and love and she forgot herself sometimes too consumed in her own world watching Rachel again and again, they had to agree that she really wanted their daughter in a good way and they decided to push all remaining doubts somewhere back in their heads.

Now Rachel closed the doors to her room after her father's yelling about leaving them still open and the girls were alone again.

Santana sat on Rachel's bed and watched the girl approaching her.

For the first time in her life, she had a feeling that for once she was the victim of a raptor, not otherwise as she was used to feel.

Rachel was watching her intently and Santana could recognize how black Rachel's eyes were becoming.

"You were really amazing today," Rachel said still approaching the girl.

She slowly took off her T-shirt and tossed it across the room.

Santana gulped at such ministrations.

Rachel still didn't have a bra.

But Santana managed to say something at least.

"No, you were amazing, Rach. I mean, you and your fathers are so-"

"Santana, I don't want to talk about my fathers now."

"You don't?"

And Rachel was just centimetres from the other girl.

She straddled her, took both Santana's wrists in her hands and slowly pushed the girl into the bed.

Santana didn't believe that the girl had her to her mercy like this.

And it wasn't for the first time.

"Rach, I don't think we should continue in this," she managed to say but her voice was shaking.

Rachel moved her head closer to Santana and breathed against Santana's neck.

The hot air against her skin was driving Santana crazy.

"Why not?" Rachel asked teasingly knowing what Santana meant.

"Your fathers are just down the stairs. I don't think, I should spoil their image of me while being found f-"

"Being found what?" demanded Rachel finishing the sentence.

"Nothing," Santana couldn't finish the sentence.

"Did you mean 'being found _fucking_ me'?"

"Rach, don't do this," Santana whined.

She already felt the pool of wetness between her legs when Rachel talked like that.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because if you do this then I won't be able to stop."

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" And Rachel eventually touched Santana's neck with her lips.

She started with soft kisses, then ran her tongue from the cleavage to her ear and bit softly.

"Rachel," Santana tried to protest again.

"San, it's been two months...not only from my first time, I mean, our first time when I gave you my virginity. It's been two months since we were together and I...I miss you."

Santana melted. And she also lost the small piece of self-control that was holding her back...till now.

She flipped them and now Rachel was on the bed and Santana pressed her body against hers.

She took the strand of Rachel's hair from her face and looked the other girl in the eyes.

"I missed you too, Rach."

And they kissed.

Their lips met and in few seconds it was heated with the teeth while biting softly on each other's lips and their tongues battled over the dominance.

When they stopped desperately trying to get the air in their lungs, their lips were swollen and full of blood.

Santana saw that Rachel's eyes were now completely dark and was sure that her eyes were the same.

But Santana tried the last attempt to get out of this.

"What if your fathers...?"

"They won't come upstairs for next hour, at least. The singing competition is on now and we all love it and can't miss the single episode."

"Don't you want to watch it?"

"I guess, I have something much better now," Rachel smiled.

Santana smiled back at her.

"Okay," she eventually said.

"Okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, okay. Now...can you be really quiet?"

And Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's a let her hands roam all over the other girl's body.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter eventually ends with something much better then crying, I'm so glad for our girls, ha! It was a little longer so I hope, you didn't fall asleep.<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading and any kind of response :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovely readers, thank you for your time reading the story and writing your lovely comments! I really loved them all since you were excited about our girls getting to much better times now...trust me, I'm glad for them as well. Hopefully, they can get through all obstacles that are still waiting for them...:P**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Rachel yelled.<p>

"Open the doors, Rachel! I mean it, now!"

"But...but we were doing homework," Rachel said while pulling the T-shirt over her head back on her body.

"Rachel, I'm standing here for good five minutes now. If you don't open the doors in ten seconds then I'm going to break in and you'll see that even gay men can prove some strength."

"Okay, okay, I'm here," Rachel said when she eventually opened the doors, "what is going on?"

And she put on her most innocent pout.

Rachel's daddy came into the room and his eyes examined the bed covers and then Rachel's visitor sitting silently at the table.

Santana's ears were all red and she tried her best not to look anywhere else than the book on the table.

And she also had some problems how to calm down the speed of her breathing.

Then Rachel's dad turned back to his daughter.

"Why were you locked in your room? I thought, we made the rules, Rach. The doors stay open when you have someone here that you're dating."

"I know, daddy."

"You didn't have a problem with it when you dated that Finn guy..."

"That's because he was lame. And a bad kisser. On the contrary, Santana is..."

Santana whined hearing that.

This was so not helping.

"Na na na na na, I don't want to hear anything," Rachel's daddy covered his ears, "okay, girls, we need to talk. I understand that you need some private time. Trust me, I know."

And he made a significant nod.

"Why do you think, Rachel, that me and your dad signed you to so many trainings and classes?"

Rachel's mouth fell agape and she made a gasp of horrification.

Santana laughed but got back to her silent state when she realized in what kind of situation she was.

"Yeah, so listen, girls, now that I know that you are together, there is something we need to settle and I want a promise from both of you. There are just some things that we don't need to hear, see or have any contact with it when it comes to our daughter, okay?"

Rachel nodded knowing too well what her daddy was talking about.

"I want to have the image of my pure daughter and her pure girlfriend dating while only holding hands, am I clear?"

Rachel nodded again.

"Okay. This settled the first thing. Now...as these rules were in force for Rachel today as well, she needs her punishment."

And Rachel gulped.

She didn't want to be grounded. Not now when she and Santana made such development of their relationship.

But it was someone else who tried to get her out of troubles.

"Sir?" said Santana almost inaudibly from the corner of the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I spoiled everything that I wanted to prove to both you and your daughter these last weeks."

"Don't worry about this, Santana, you proved me just enough to know that _this_," and Mr. Berry frowned a little while his eyes darted from her and his daughter, "is actually one of many expressions of love which means that I'm kind of okay with it. I can't believe it but it really is okay."

"Ehh, y-yeah, it is, I mean, it is love," Santana mumbled nervously and chewed on her lower lip, "but I-I wanted to tell you that we haven't solved the nature of our relationship with Rachel yet. And as I told you earlier, I do want to take your daughter on a date but I don't want to assume that she will say yes to the date or to be my girlfriend. She is pretty much single now...well, as I know of."

"Which means?" Mr. Berry asked.

"We're not together and the rules were in force only when I was here with someone I dated," said Rachel when she definitely got the point.

She was not to be grounded.

"Ahh, I see," said Rachel's daddy and went to the doors, "you are both so clever. Okay, Rachel, you're not grounded because you did nothing wrong. But the doors stay open for the rest of the day, okay? I don't want your dad, Rach, to come here and deal with what I just had to." And Rachel's daddy stopped himself for a second. "Is it weird that I let you without punishment because of the gap in the rules that me and your dad made? I mean, you two were obviously doing what you were doing but I just told you that it's okay because you two are not dating yet. Which means in the end that I excused you from being grounded because you were doing something with the girl that you are not dating? Really? Something is definitely wrong with me."

"No, you're fine, daddy. You're actually the best, that's it what's wrong with you." Rachel smiled. "But what about dad?"

"Don't worry about him. If he asks about me staying here for so long or if he heard my previous screaming waiting behind the doors then I have my ways how to distract him from unnecessary thoughts."

And he winked at them.

"Daddy, stop it!" Rachel cried desperately.

"Poor Rachel, that's my repay," he only laughed at the girl.

"You're evil, Mr. Berry," Santana managed to say something again.

It was a miracle considering that she couldn't breathe properly since the first knock on Rachel's doors from her father.

"Great. So we settled some things and I'll leave you then. And Rach, honey, can we talk later? I don't want your dad to know about it, you know him, his talks and the need to try out new shotgun..."

Santana froze.

"Daddy!"

"Just joking. But we should talk, okay? I don't want you to hide things from us. You should talk to one of us at least, and then we'll see how bad it is if we can talk about it with your dad."

"Thank you, daddy, you're really the best," and Rachel hurried across the room to hug him.

"Am I? Yeah, I am because I just kind of gave my teenage daughter the blessing of having sex, god, I'm surely going to the hell."

"No, you're not," said Rachel and kissed her father on his cheek.

Santana weakly waved after Mr. Berry and he finally went downstairs.

Rachel made sure that he was gone and then both girls let out the sigh of relief.

Santana made her way to Rachel's bed and lay down on it really exhausted.

"God, that was bad," Santana whined.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, it was actually okay," opposed Rachel.

"Rach, your daddy knows that we had sex before and that we were doing something here while he was downstairs. I wouldn't call it okay."

"Wait a second, you know that you are right? He knows about it and he was okay with it. Wow, that's much better than what I've ever imagined. You should see them how proud they were of me when I told them that I'd decided to save myself to my 20s. But I don't think that it is possible to keep the news from my dad now..."

Santana's unsaid question mirrored on her face.

"I think that I let something slip out of my mouth while you went for the flowers," clarified Rachel.

"What did you say?" asked frightened Santana when she already imagined the worst scenarios in her head.

"Not much."

"What? What did you tell them?"

"Eh, m-my dads were thinking that you left because I kissed you and you came even without touching."

"What?" Santana got furious. "That's not possible. Not with me. I'm Santana Lopez, for god's sake! I've never proved wrong in the bed!"

"I know, I know, Santana. And I told them that."

"You told them what?"

"That you're too good lover to let that happen to you?"

And Santana's firstly horrified expression changed to the one smirking.

"You think that I'm good lover?"

"San, you're picking the wrong part of the story."

"Oh right," Santana said and went back to her worrying state of mind, "and what happened then?"

"My dads told me that we need to talk about it later. But as daddy said, we will see how it goes."

"Okay," said Santana, "do you want me to be here with you when you will have the talk with your daddy or both dads?"

Rachel thought about it but shook her head in the end.

"No, probably not. Although I consider it very nice and caring from you, Santana, I think that it is better to be it just father-daughter talk."

"Right," Santana nodded, "I was just asking because when I came out to my parents, I was thinking about having, ehm, having someo-, okay, having _you_ by my side."

"What? Me? And you came out to your parents?" Rachel asked with her eyes wide open. "When did it happen? And how it went? I didn't know about it, San!"

"Calm down, Rach. I'll tell you everything if you let me speak."

"I'm all silent now, San, you can tell me everything. But don't forget all details..."

And Rachel saw Santana's raised eyebrows and she immediately understood and stopped talking...at last.

Thus Santana told Rachel everything about the day when the girl had left her in her house and how her parents had actually taken all news very well.

"That's great, San!" Rachel screamed enthusiastically. "I'm glad to hear that they coped with it this way, it should be in the manual for all parents how to accept their gay children. Wait, do you think that they would like to join the group AFPLGBTK?"

"What group?"

"Allies, friends and parents of LGBT kids, it's great, my dads are going there as well."

"Why? I thought that your dads are gay actually," Santana wondered.

"Yeah, but now they also have bisexual daughter and it changes everything."

"How? They know what it means to be gay."

"But it's totally different now when-"

"Okay, okay, Rach. I noticed that joining all clubs and classes are probably the family thing. But as your dad said why they were sending you to so many classes...are you sure that this LGBT ally group isn't just one dirty swingers party for them?" Santana teased the girl.

"Santana," Rachel gasped for like a thousandth time that evening, "that's just weird."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she said, "I-I think I should be going home now. I need some sleep."

It was kind of truth. But the more likely reason was that they didn't get anywhere else with Rachel today.

Rachel had only tossed her T-shirt across the room and before they had done anything actually, Rachel's daddy had already knocked on the doors.

But Santana had been so fast before attaching her lips to Rachel's breasts and she could still feel the taste of Rachel's nipples on her tongue now.

And as much as she wanted to make it right this time, there were also some instincts that were coming to the surface now.

She was sure that staying in one room with the girl, which Santana knew how deliciously she tasted, was not a good idea now when she was all bothered down there between her legs.

Rachel nodded to Santana's statement about her going home and they both headed to the doors.

Santana thanked Rachel's fathers for everything and they smiled too weak to be angry about her or their daughter when they saw how happy Rachel looked now.

Rachel went with Santana to her car and stopped the girl before she was about to jump in her car.

"Thanks for coming, San," she said.

Santana looked down on the path.

The path was interesting so don't think that Santana was embarrassed or shy that she had to look down, she's never that.

But she totally was.

"Thanks for inviting me," she finally said and looked Rachel in the eyes," you and your fathers are amazing. I don't think that I deserve any of y-"

And she didn't finish the sentence.

Rachel covered her mouth with her finger to get the girl silent and rose up on her toes.

She leaned in closer and closer to Santana.

That was when Santana took one step back.

"Wait, Rach."

What was that?

"San," Rachel whined frustrated, "I hope, you don't want to run away again with any kind of freak out, please."

Santana smiled to the girl's obvious frustration.

"It's not that," she assured Rachel, "it's just...I'm glad that your daddy interrupted us today. I had different plan for us. As I said, I want to do it right now. So...I was thinking about...no kissing till our date."

"What?" Rachel looked puzzled.

"I mean...normally people have the first kiss after their amazing date and that's how I want it now with you. I know that you've always dreamt about such date and relationship that starts like this. So I want to do it this way...for you."

"San," Rachel whispered.

Her eyes softened and her heart probably melted when she heard the other girl's confession.

"Yes?" Santana asked quite self-conscious.

"You're cute," answered Rachel and pointed her finger on Santana's nose.

Thank god, there was dark outside or Rachel could see Santana blushing.

"Okay, we'll do it this way," Rachel eventually nodded, "but we have to make some rules as well so I won't try to jump your bones."

"Rachel Berry, you're spoiling the moment!" Santana cried but couldn't hold her laugh.

"Maybe," she admitted, "but the reason is still the same. But okay, just for you some, ehh, more or less romantic rules...you can't do dirty talk or make any hints that can be understood in more ways, it's driving me crazy."

Santana smirked.

"And no smirking," Rachel added.

"Okay, but then you can't wear your skirts," Santana opposed.

Rachel furrowed.

"They are talking to me, Rach," Santana explained, "they've been talking to me and inviting me over for years."

"For years?" Rachel asked smiling at another admission that Santana had made this evening.

"I mean weeks...or months...or years, god, I don't care," and Santana surrendered and waved with her hand at her foolishness of slipping too much information.

Rachel was smiling widely.

"But I can't stop wearing them, Santana, they are so natural for me now," she opposed.

"So is smirking for me."

"Alright," Rachel let out a breath, "so it seems like my idea of making up the rules doesn't work. Hmmm, never mind, I just wanted to make sure that it will be romantic as you wanted to do it."

Santana lifted the other girl's chin with her hand and their eyes connected.

"It will be," she said, "I can be romantic, trust me."

And Rachel smiled back at her.

Before Santana had any chance to protest, Rachel kissed her on the cheek and ran back to her house.

"Kissing on the cheek is not forbidden till the date," she called back to Santana, "it's the friend thing. And you are my friend now, Santana, get over it. But I can't wait for the date so...don't let me wait too long, okay?"

And she was back in the house without waiting for the answer.

Santana smiled for herself and got to her car.

When she drove back to her own house, she was thinking about last ten minutes with Rachel.

She won't let her wait. That was for sure.

But can she be romantic as she told Rachel?

She was not that sure about it now.

There were some pros about her.

Good in sex, good in the car, not that bad in the school, good in cheerleading.

Wait, did you notice it?

Good in sex?

Scratch that.

The best animal in sex, yeah, that's the right word.

But has she ever tried being really romantic?

Nope.

And then Santana stood on the breaks and turned her car in another direction.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock!<em>

"Can I come in?" Santana asked as she opened the doors to the room.

"Sanny, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked standing from her bed.

"I'm sorry, I need your help, Britt," she replied with serious voice.

"What happened?"

"I want to be romantic, Britt," Santana whined.

And Brittany laughed.

"Santana, you're coming here at midnight to tell me that you want to be romantic?"

"Eh," Santana stopped when she realized that what was Brittany telling was the truth, "yeah, but I'm lost. Brittany, you have to help me. I don't have any idea how to do it and I already promised to take Rachel on the date of her dreams."

Brittany beamed at her.

"So you eventually asked her out? What did she say?"

"Hmm, nothing?"

"What? Why?"

"I didn't really ask her. I only told her that I was going to ask her," Santana admitted.

"Oh, Sanny-bear," Brittany laughed at her friend, "you are silly. But sit down, we will have long night now to make sure that the date will be so romantic that even Rachel will be taken aback."

"Okay," Santana smiled back at her best friend, "and we also have to make up some gossip."

"Why?"

"Because your mum asked me why I came here so late. And it was weird to talk with your mum about me trying to be romantic. So I told her that I have a new gossip about Stephanie Chardonnay," Santana explained. "And this gossip girl stuff can't obviously wait till the morning, she understood that."

"Oh," Brittany gasped, "and what happened to Steph?"

"Nothing, Britt, I made the name up."

"Oh so," Brittany said sadly and furrowed her eyebrows. She was really interested what happened to Steph even if it was only a made up name.

Brittany was not the help that Santana was looking for.

It was because her most important advice was 'not to come too early'.

Seriously, what was wrong with people lately assuming such thing happening to Santana?

And because Santana looked like lost puppy for the rest of the night at Brittany's after another comment like this, her friend couldn't stop laughing at her and the whole consultation of being romantic was lost.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Santana had something in her sleeve.<p>

And in the afternoon of the next day everything was settled.

The date was planned and nothing was going to stop Santana.

She thought so at least.

She was now in her room now doing the magic with make-up.

Her mobile rang and she listened for a while to the music that was set as a ringtone.

When she realized that the person calling her won't give up, she ran across the room and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Sanny," Brittany sang in the phone, "I'm just making sure that you're ready...so are you?"

"Just finishing last little details," Santana answered and got back to her mirror watching her work there.

"So ...how much impatient is Rachel about the date?"

Crap!

"I don't know," Santana answered, "Britt, I'm an idiot. I still haven't asked her out!"

"San! You. Do. It. Now. Or you're going to that restaurant by yourself," Brittany commanded her through the phone.

"I know, I know, I'm leaving immediately, okay?" Santana yelled back now that her plan showed some gaps. "Wait Britt...thank you, again."

Brittany smiled and nodded.

Santana knew that very well that even if she could not see her friend that she did this stuff.

But she had spent too much time telling Brittany that it's not working when they don't see each other so she gave up.

Anyway, she switched off her phone and ran in her room from one place to another.

Okay, what now?

She looked around and it hit her.

She grabbed some things and in merely ten seconds she was already starting the engine of her car.

So...where was Rachel now?

Santana found Rachel's schedule on the back seat and when she read that Rachel's hour of running was just ending, she knew that this was not the best time.

Yeah, she was right, it was not the best time.

Santana rang the bell and the one sweating, deeply breathing and sexy as hell Rachel came to open the doors.

Okay, now, focus, Santana!

Or first of all shut your mouth, like now.

Good.

And now, speak.

Rachel enjoyed watching Santana's inner talk because it took the other girl almost a minute to get back to the reality when she eventually spoke:

"Rachel," and that was end of it.

"Santana?" Rachel asked back and couldn't hide her smile anymore.

"I-I'm here...I wanted to ask you...god...maybe you would like to...no, sorry, I should start with...hmm...ah, I know," Santana mumbled and turned on her heels and ran to her car.

Rachel only rolled her eyes.

She was so used to Santana running away now that she couldn't make a big deal of it.

She took one step outside of the house to look what the other girl was doing.

Santana was running around the car to the backseat collecting some things in her arms.

Then something slipped out of her arms and fell on the ground.

As Santana tried to catch it in the air, she made some weird movements and in a second all items in her arms were falling to the ground.

And when you try to catch this and this and this, you want to have ten hands to manage it just right.

But Santana had only two hands.

And she exactly tried to catch this, this and this.

And as she spread her arms in weird ways, she lost the balance and fell to the ground with all the items.

"Ouch!"

Rachel suppressed her laugh as much as she could and ran to the other girl who was still sitting on the ground slowly collecting the items.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Rach, I'm sorry. Go back to your house, close the doors and I will ring the bell again. And then we can do it right."

"What do you want to do right?"

"I want to ask you on a date," Santana whined, "but not like this."

Rachel got on her knees in front of Santana and took her hand.

"It's okay, San, you can ask me anywhere."

Santana looked her in the eyes but then closed them slowly.

"That's not fair. I wanted to make it right. I know, I'm telling it for like thousandth time but I really mean it. I came here to ask you if you would do me the honour and let me take you on a date. And I wanted to prove you that I'm the person you want to go on a date with because I care about you. And I brought these to prove it."

And Santana motioned to the items on the ground.

She lifted a box of small chocolates.

"I brought you these chocolates with the almonds because I know that you love it and you have to have one piece in your bag so you can eat it whenever you want."

Then she lifted the cherry chapstick.

"And I brought you this because you always use it and taste like a cherry which is just too good for words."

And then Santana showed another item.

"Then I noticed yesterday that you have collection of Little Prince in different languages but you don't have it in Spanish yet...so I brought you my book and want you to keep it in your collection."

If the heart was able to stop for good five minutes, it would be surely truth for Rachel now.

She couldn't believe what Santana was doing to her.

All these items that she brought...and what she knew about her.

God, this was much better than she'd ever imagined it.

Santana was one of a kind, that was for sure.

And Santana made a pause.

She raised her hands in the air but Rachel didn't understand firstly.

When Santana looked at her wrists, Rachel followed her sight and immediately knew what was Santana wearing.

"And I brought you your favourite bracelet back. You left it on my table when you were at my place the last time. But then I tried it and I realized that...I don't want to take it off, I don't know why but I don't. So I wanted to make a deal with you..."

And Santana took off another bracelet on her other wrist.

"I'll give you mine if you let me keep yours."

Rachel took Santana's bracelet in her hands but then gave it back to the other girl.

And she finally spoke:

"San, I can't take it. It's your favourite."

"I know. But I'll keep your favourite so it is only fair for you to have mine."

"But you don't take it off like ever...you don't take it off even when you have a shower."

Santana laughed.

"Maybe that's the reason why I should let it go."

And she didn't wait for anything else.

She took Rachel's hand and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"See? It fits," Santana stated.

Rachel looked at the bracelet on her wrist and couldn't help the smile that was coming on her face the whole time.

"Santana, that's so beautiful. Everything is beautiful. No one has ever done for me anything like this," she whispered.

Santana smiled.

"That's what you deserve, Rach. And much more than that," Santana bashfully said. "Rachel, I want to take you on a date so badly. Would you...?"

"Yes!" Rachel screamed. "Santana, yes and yes, like hundred times yes!"

And Santana let out a sigh of relief.

She didn't fail as much as she worried...or she hoped so that she didn't fail.

"Great," she smiled at Rachel, "so can you be ready in like, ehm, half an hour?"

"What? We're going on a date now?"

"Y-yes, I planned it all night and there was one thing left...I didn't ask you out. I'm sorry, I'm terrible date already and the date hasn't started yet," Santana whined. "But I called this morning to all the trainings and places you were supposed to be from now on and I rescheduled them to some gaps that you have in your schedule next week. Because I know how much you care about attending all of them and I don't want you to feel sorry for not going there if I fail on a date and it will be just useless with me. But I understand if you don't-"

"Santana, stop, please. You said half an hour?"

Santana nodded.

The other girl stood up and took all items and the girl from the ground and led her to the house and the living room.

Then she sped up to her room and Santana waited.

Rachel's fathers were in the mall shopping and Santana thus remained waiting there alone.

God, why was she so nervous?

And what about the whole rambling thing?

That was not Santana Lopez she could always count on.

Where was the self-confident bitchy girl?

Okay, she had to find her as soon as possible because this date had to be done without any tripping, falling to the ground and not speaking like normal people do.

Santana was lost in her thoughts when she felt few drops of water on her shoulders.

She turned around still sitting on the sofa and found very wet and very naked Rachel standing there.

Okay, there was still the towel but it showed very much skin nevertheless.

They should stop meeting like this.

New rules have to be set...no meetings in bathrooms and no meetings while Rachel's having a shower.

"Santana, I'm glad that you are finally back on the earth with us," Rachel joked and laughed a little.

"Eh...yeah," Santana nodded when she decided not to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked tapping with her foot on the floor.

"I'm not telling you," Santana opposed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I get it," she said and played being a little angry, "but I wanted to know what I'm supposed to wear."

"You can go like this," Santana answered.

There was no way how to avoid this comment.

It was too much seeing Rachel like this and as much as she wanted to be roamntic, this comment needed to be said.

Because it is one thing doing things right as Santana wanted to.

And it's something totally different having Rachel wet and in a towel hovering over you.

Rachel didn't expect any serious answer from the girl and went back to the stairs.

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in," Santana called after her at last, "that's what this date is about. Plus you look, ehm, nice in everything."

Rachel turned back to the girl and gave her slight smile.

There are things that set your insides on fire but it is too strong to let it show on a surface.

And this was one of these.

Rachel's heart skipped hearing Santana's one of many confessions of these last days and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

It was too good to be true.

And Santana smiled as well when she saw Rachel's bashfulness.

It was so damn cute.

Santana was satisfied.

She got her guns after all and she was going to vow the girl tonight.

The funny thing was that it was not her usual way of talking that got Rachel Berry smiling at her shyly.

Advice on going on a date with only a towel on was Santana's usual gun how to make girl blush and all cocky.

But this time it was different.

It was her comment about Rachel looking pretty in everything that had made the other girl blush and all warm inside.

And Santana liked it and knew that she had made a right choice being finally open about her feelings and confessing out loud what she thought or felt.

It really felt so damn right to be who she really was.

And who she was?

She was in love with a girl, Rachel Berry, who she wanted to take on a date of her dreams.

And Rachel was really unbelievable.

In a good way.

She was downstairs ready in exactly half an hour.

Santana stood up from the sofa and her mouth went dry.

Rachel's yellow dress was making her curves just perfect and her loose hair was delicately framing her cleavage.

Santana Lopez was definitely the luckiest person in the world.

Because she was taking on a date the prettiest girl she's ever seen.

"Rach...god, you...the dress...you..."

Rambling is back? No way! Focus, Santana, or you're never making the pretty girl yours.

Rachel slapped her playfully.

"You look really pretty," Santana finally managed to say the whole sentence.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, "you look stunning as well, San. I noticed it immediately when you rang the bell...just so you know."

Santana only nodded since she still tried to gain the confidence of speaking coherently again.

"Wait," she stopped both of them in the doors, "I didn't ask your parents!"

"What?" Rachel looked puzzled, "you want to take them on our date?"

Santana smiled.

"No, I wanted to ask them if I get their permission to take you on a date."

"Santana, you already did yesterday. And I think that they told you that it was my decision about who I go on a date with. And I said 'yes' to you. Isn't it enough for you?"

"Oh, no, or yes, Rach, it's enough. Eh, I don't mean it like enough. I mean that it's all I need, everything I need. Your 'yes' made my day."

"Good," Rachel nodded, "so relax, you're doing it right."

Santana smiled and got them to her car opening the doors for Rachel as always like a gentleman she truly was.

It was almost an hour later when Santana was nervously biting on her lower lip while Rachel cheerfully sang the song together with the radio.

Then she noticed the look on the other girl's face.

"What is wrong, San?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing, really, Rach."

"San!"

"Okay, I was taking us to that hotel with this most well-known restaurant for vegetarians that is near the town. I wanted to take you there since it is supposed to be something like revolutionary way of cooking while using only ingredients for vegans."

"Oh, you mean the Earth's miracle?"

"Y-yeah," Santana nodded, "you know it there?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, I've never been there because it's like really expensive but my fathers wanted to take us there after my graduation for the dinner. But I think that we should have..."

"...we were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago but it's still nowhere," Santana complained.

"...well, I wanted to tell you now that when we were leaving the town, I think that we were supposed to turn left at the gas station."

Santana looked at Rachel.

"We pass the restaurant when we go to my dad's sister every holiday," Rachel explained.

Santana didn't wait for any other explanation.

"Okay, we're going back," she told the other girl and was looking for good place where to turn around with the car.

But Rachel placed her hand on Santana's while she was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"San, it's half an hour back to the gas station and then more than half an hour to the restaurant. Do we have a reservation?"

"Yes, and it starts," and Santana looked at her mobile phone, "right now."

"Okay," Rache continuedl calmly, "so it means more than hour to get us there. I don't think, they will save our seats for us. I heard that it is really full with visitors there. Which leads me to the question...how did you get the table there? I think that it takes weeks to get there."

Santana was again biting on her lower lip.

"I...I made a reservation there two months ago after we went to our first dinner together. I wanted to take you to another veggie place than that evening. And I remembered yesterday that we still had our table reserved. That's one of the reasons why we had to go on a date today."

"One of the reasons?" Rachel asked.

"The other reason is that I won't be able to wait for taking you out any longer."

Rachel smiled but then remembered something else and looked down in her lap.

"Santana, but you...you didn't plan on eh, meeting me now. You made your point obvious."

Santana wandered back to that evening when she'd made the reservation and she knew the answer in instant.

"That evening when we had our first dinner out...that was the best evening and dinner I've ever had. And I think that I got so happy about it that I forgot that...that the other Santana had to make a mess of everything after. Rachel, I didn't plan like...I don't know...leave you on the first day of the school. It was just something inside of me that take it as normal thing to end things during the school year. Because I never realized that it got that serious between us...I'm sorry that only now I can see that it actually was."

And Santana focused her eyes on the road so she didn't have to see the sadness in Rachel's eyes.

"Then I think that it's good that she, I mean that previous Santana, is gone now?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's gone and never comes back," answered Santana and looked the other girl in the eyes. "But good Santana failed as well, I didn't get us to our date."

"Hey, it's okay, San. The intention of taking me there long time ago actually makes this much better than I've imagined."

"But it's not the same, Rach," Santana whined, "I wanted to take you there and-"

"San, as I said, it's okay!" Rachel tried to stop the girl.

"No!" Santana yelled and then the silence fell on the car.

Santana was angry.

She was angry about herself for not studying the map properly when planning the trip two months ago.

She was angry about herself for not making this the best date that Rachel could have ever dreamt of.

And she was angry about herself for yelling at Rachel now although the girl did nothing but tried to soothe her.

The ride was still silent and Santana didn't find the place where she could turn around the car and speed up back to the town.

There were some restaurants in the city that should be good as well.

They didn't have the vegetarian offer as the mentioned hotel's restaurant but it was still something.

That was when she noticed the sign on the road.

And the idea crossed her mind.

It was not the date that she wanted for Rachel.

But...yes, it was still possible to go somewhere else. And they were definitely going there.

And when the road was dividing into three, Santana turned the car to the right road and drove them to their new destination.

* * *

><p>"Santana, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked after another half an hour.<p>

Both girls were now standing in front of the house that was on the edge of the forest and far away from any village or civilization.

"Just wait, Rach," Santana answered and rang the bell.

In a second there was some barking and noise behind the doors.

When the doors opened, Santana fell to the ground under the weight of the Bernese Mountain Dog.

"Ahh, Buddy, calm down, calm down!" Santana laughed when the dog didn't stop licking her face and jumped wildly on her stomach.

"Uh, good boy," said Santana when Buddy eventually let her stand up again.

She wanted to caress him but he found another target.

And in a second Rachel was now lying on the ground while Buddy was jumping on her being obviously satisfied with the new visitor.

"Buddy, leave the poor girl," Rachel heard the voice coming from the doors.

A woman around her 50s appeared at the doorstep.

"Well, well, well," she said while hugging Santana, "look who's here, my favourite niece! What wind did bring you here? And who's your friend?"

"Hello, auntie," Santana said hugging the woman back.

Buddy was finally done with his job of greeting Rachel and she could stand up and was now watching the interaction between two women.

Santana was very much younger copy of her aunt.

Her aunt had beautiful dark skin, raven hair long to her shoulders and there was something about her chocolate eyes that were mirroring the same fire as was in Santana's. And slight wrinkles around these eyes were making her look kind of more woman-ish and Rachel immediately fell in love with the beauty of this woman.

And she knew now that Santana's current beauty will blossom with the age in the future.

"Hi," responded Rachel and offered the woman a hand, "I'm Rachel Berry, Santana's classmate."

"Hi, I'm Isabel," answered Santana's aunt, "come here."

She rejected Rachel's offered hand and instead took the girl in a hug and kissed her on both cheeks.

"That's much better," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Ehh?" Rachel smiled back nervously.

"Honey, I just told you, I'm Isabel and I insist that you call me that. I don't do any formalities. Plus here Santana and I are more like buddies than aunt and niece so it's only appropriate to be friend with her friends, right?"

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "and would you mind me calling you Isa?"

"Ahh, that's my favourite, I already fell in love with you," the aunt shrieked with excitement. "So what are you doing here, girls?"

"Well, we were on a trip," said Rachel.

"A date," interrupted Santana. "We were actually on a date," she clarified.

Rachel looked at the toher girl and when their eyes locked, Santana nodded towards her.

She was ready to make it.

She was no longer hiding that she wanted Rachel and she wanted to prove it.

"I see, a date?" Isabel asked. "But Santana," she turned to her niece, "are you out of your mind? What kind of a date it is when you take such pretty girl to your old aunt?"

"You're not old," answered Santana while watching the ground feeling ashamed.

"You tell me," Santana's aunt groaned. "But sweetie, come in, come in," she said now to Rachel and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Did my niece mess up the date? I saw it coming long time ago that she won't be a win while trying to vow someone."

"Aunt!" Santana yelled from behind and closed the doors when they were all in the house.

Rachel was now laughing about Santana's embarrassment when Isabel winked at her making it obvious that embarrassing and teasing Santana was one of her favourite pastime.

And how the evening went on with the warm tea and cookies, Rachel knew that Santana's aunt was really good at it.

Isabel was telling Rachel another story from Santana's youth while going through old photographs because there was a lot to tell.

"Auntie, please," Santana whined, "I told you that I peed on myself because there was a real ghost in my room. And I was only a kid back then."

"You were 14 and it was only a branch of the tree that knocked on your window due to the wind," opposed Santana's aunt and both she and Rachel burst in another laugh.

Santana got red...again.

She stood up and said:

"Okay, laugh as much as you want."

And both Isabel and Rachel really did.

"God," Santana cursed under her breath, "I think, it's time to take Buddy out. Can we, aunt?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," answered Isabel now calming down a little seeing that her niece was really frustrated.

"I should be going with her," Rachel whispered to Isabel but said it loud enough on purpose for Santana to hear it.

"You can stay here with me, honey, I can assure you of having good time with me instead of..." Isabel offered but stopped when she saw the furious look on Santana's face. "Oh, I think, we are both in serious trouble now."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel winked at her and went after Santana.

When both girls appeared outside of the house, Santana still didn't calm down.

"You're angry?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Yes! Rachel, I didn't bring you here to hear stories about me being an idiot all my life."

She spread her arms in the air in frustration.

"Santana, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. I don't get it. Why does she always have to piss me off?"

And she motioned to the house with her head making it obvious who she had on her mind.

"Because you love her like that," Rachel answered. "I bet she is your favourite aunt because she does it and you can't help yourself than to enjoy her presence as much."

"Maybe," Santana admitted.

"Definitely," Rachel added. "And for the stories part about your youth...I think that all of them are really cute."

Santana furrowed.

"And I think, I fell in love with you even more," Rachel continued.

And that broke Santana's frown.

The corners of her mouth dangerously started to move till they were smiling back at the other girl.

"You did?" Santana asked.

"Very much," replied Rachel.

Santana offered Rachel a hand and the girl took it.

"Buddy, come!" called Santana after the dog and went for a walk with Rachel while holding her hand that she never wanted to let go.

They went through the forest and when they got to the end of it, they decided to stop here and go back to the house.

But Santana stood on the place and kicked little stones on the floor.

"Rachel, I wanted to tell you something before we got back to my aunt. I-I'm sorry for screwing up the date. I wanted to take you on a date of your dreams but I failed."

Rachel watched Santana disbelievingly.

"What? Santana? Are you serious? This is much better than hundred of restaurants."

"Yeah, but I wanted to be romantic as you deserve."

"You're really an idiot, San."

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Wha-?"

"Just shut up already! San, stop spoiling this," Rachel said and took Santana's hand in hers.

Then she covered her eyes with her hands and led her to the edge of the forest.

As Santana was watching the ground all the time while talking to Rachel, she didn't notice it.

But when Rachel let her see again, Santana gasped.

The sun was just about to go down and the sky was shining with gold, red and pink colours now.

"If this is not romantic then I won't sing another song performed originally by Barbra from now on," Rachel whispered and pinched playfully Santana.

The other girl stood there watching the sun slowly vanishing in the horizon and then turned back to Rachel.

"Then who's spoiling this when you talk about Streisand now," she smiled.

"Hey!" Rachel protested but got silent immediately because Santana took Rachel's cheeks in both her hands and caressed them with her thumbs.

"May I?" she asked.

Rachel didn't say anything.

She stood up on her toes and closed the gap between them.

Their lips met and Santana made sure that she took Rachel's lower lip between hers, then her upper lip and then she softly brushed their lips against both of Rachel's.

She wanted to lean back from the girl but Rachel stopped her.

She grabbed Santana behind her neck and pressed her tightly against her body and their tongues immediately met and danced together in their mouths.

When Rachel moaned almost inaudibly, Santana couldn't help it but smirked.

She was getting her girl in all ways after all.

In few seconds they were both out of breath but neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

But when Santana almost lost her balance due to some pushing in her leg, she had to be the one stopping them kissing.

"God," she cursed annoyed while she was desperately trying to get the air in her lungs, "I know who's spoiling the moment. What's wrong?"

And she looked down at Buddy who was wildly punching his muzzle in her leg and who started shaking his tail when he finally got Santana's attention.

He nuzzled Santana again and she got the point.

"Oh, okay, you're right. We should go back till it's not too dark. We have to go through the whole forest after all," she said still more to Buddy than Rachel.

Then she turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry that I have to stop this. Trust me when I say that I enjoy it very, very much but we should really go."

"Okay," said Rachel while still breathing heavily, too.

She loved it how Santana always left her breathless – practically.

Santana offered her a hand again and Rachel took it.

"I'm starting to develop a suspicion that I'm the sex animal in this relationship," Rachel joked, "because as much as you try convince me that you are it, it's always me trying to get in your pants and persuading you."

"Crap, you're right," Santana stated in a shock.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Rachel assured the other girl laughing.

Santana wanted to object something to Rachel's joking but then she gulped her words and pushed them back in her head.

Instead she put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed the girl on her temple.

She allowed this girl to dominate her as long as she didn't talk about it with anyone and as long as it only happened from time to time.

And it's totally the truth that it was her conscious decision to let Rachel dominate her.

And it was definitely not the case that Rachel dominated her all the time.

No, that was not the case.

God, if she only admitted that it actually was the case...

When girls got back to the house there was a person waiting for them outside.

Buddy was jumping happily around the person oblivious to the women's anger.

"Girls? Where have you been? And Santana! I expected more from you than dragging your pretty friend in the dark through the forest. And what is with the idea of leaving your mobile in your car? God, you gave me such a fright when I couldn't reach you."

"But auntie," Santana opposed, "I know the forest as my shoes. I'm used to run there in the dark since I was a child, you know that."

"Yeah, but you were running there alone as a child. Who cares what happens to you? But I'm kind of responsible for Rach now."

"Rach?" Santana asked not believing that her aunt already started calling _her_ girl that.

She wasn't angry about her aunt not caring about her.

She knew too well how her aunt had almost cried every evening because she had been really worried about her when Santana had been staying at her palce and she hadn't come home on time.

And she had been yelled at for that and then taken in the hug so many times that her aunt had given her right impression how much she'd actually cared.

But Santana's aunt totally ignored her niece now.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked and shushed Santana away from Rachel while she took the girl around her shoulders.

Santana stayed there glued to the place watching her aunt treating Rachel like a jewel while she was left there as a trash.

She was not jealous about Rachel that her aunt treated her like this.

She was actually so happy about it that her aunt liked Rachel.

She never thought that she cared about approval of her relatives about who she's dating.

But she secretly cared about her aunt what she thought because both her aunt and Rachel were so much special to her that she _needed_ them to get along.

The real reason of her anger was that she was jealous that her aunt actually was all touchy with her girl and treated her like this...because she, Santana, was supposed to treat Rachel like a jewel.

She was supposed to take her around her shoulders and call her pretty names.

She was supposed to protect Rachel.

And she did it, right?

She held her hand all the way back through the forest and caught her every time when Rachel tripped a little.

And now her aunt was making her feel like a reason why Rachel was actually threatened.

But then she saw Rachel coming back outside of the house hugging Isabela and then she headed to the car.

Santana was quick enough to wake up from her thougst and hurried to the car to open the doors for Rachel.

Rachel slightly smiled and got to the car.

Isabel called after them:

"Rachel, sweety, come visit me again soon, okay? It was really nice to meet someone as nice as you. And Tana, you come back only if you wear something normal, yes?"

"What?" Santana growled. "I don't look back, do I?"

Rachel shook her head while smiling at Santana's confusion.

"Yes, you do," called her aunt after her, "what's with the short dress and the high boots? I saw hookers on a TV wearing this."

"Aunt, that's something different," whined Santana and wanted to get out of here like now.

"TV is always right," she opposed.

"And since when are you watching TV? You don't have one."

"Ehh, right, I don't have one. I was just joking so stop being a grouch and come here to give me hug."

Santana went to her and hugged her.

Her aunt whispered something in her ear:

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Santana snarled back at her.

'You actually were."

"Oh, I don't think so. You'll see that I just pushed all the right buttons and the girl will be yours in the end of the night."

Santana eventually understood.

Her aunt was really her buddy.

"Okay, now don't let your girl wait for you," Isabel ordered, "and call me how it went then. And you have to tell me since when you are oficially big butch, okay?"

"I will and I'm not," Santana opposed.

"Then why are you trying to treat your girl like the biggest protector that you are and saving your image of always cool stud?"

"Because she's so...so...fragile," she answered and her aunt nodded understanding it.

When the girls were back on the road going back to the town, Rachel eventually spoke.

"Your aunt is really great. I don't remember feeling that good and welcomed at someone's place when I only met them that evening."

"Hmm, I noticed that you liked my aunt," Santana played annoyed.

Rachel didn't get the hint and continued.

"Yeah, I mean, she is like really pretty."

And Santana didn't play annoyed anymore. She really was annoyed now.

"What? You want me to go back and leave you two having a nice evening together then?"

"No," Rachel rolled her eyes when she eventually got that Santana was jealous now, "what I wanted to say by this was that your aunt is really, really pretty."

"That's not that much helping, Rach," Santana complained.

"And when I saw her for the first time," Rachel continued ignoring Santana's whining, "I thought that you and your aunt look so much alike. And what I mean is that you are so pretty now, San, really pretty but when I saw your aunt, I knew that your beauty will blossom even more with the age."

And Santana mentally punched herself in her face for being a jerk.

She stopped the car by the side of the road and Rachel asked her quite worried:

"What are you doing, San? You can't stop like this on the highway."

"I just have to do this," Santana replied and kissed Rachel with everything she had.

When she was satisfied with her job of showing Rachel how much it meant for her, she caressed her cheek and got back to her seat starting the engine and getting the car back to the road.

"I'm sorry, this couldn't wait to the rest area," she apologized.

Rachel only let out a breath while being too weak for words after such kiss.

"If complimenting you means this," she finally managed to say, "then I'm going to compliment you all day and you won't be able to leave me running away from my bed even if it would mean making me come in front of my fathers."

"Rach," Santana pleaded.

It looked like whining became Santana's new feature this evening.

"San," Rachel whispered and touched Santana's thigh, "it's okay. We can talk about this. It is part of my dream date."

"But the whole evening was just disaster. Don't deny it, Rachel. I wanted to make it special and look, I only failed at everything."

"Santana? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked and the seriousness was present in her voice.

"This is not what you wanted to be your perfect date. Everyone knows that you dream about the prince picking you up, taking you to the fancy restaurant and taking you back home and kissing you for the first time with the kiss that makes you head all light and blurred."

"And?" Rachel demanded Santana to continue. She was lost first but was getting a little angry with the girl now.

"And...I know you, Rachel, and this, I mean, me screwing up the date, that's not what you've always wanted."

"Then you probably don't know me at all," Rachel finally interrupted Santana's complaints. "Yes, it is the truth that I've always talked about such date as you described. But there was still one part of my dream date that was the most important for me. And it was being with the right person. And I was with the right person, Santana! I thought that I made it obvious. But it seems to me like I have to say it out loud again. Santana, I've been with the right person since this summer holiday's trip of the Glee club. And today...you just proved me that I was wrong about the rest of my dream date, I mean, how it should be going on. Being with your aunt, listening to the stories of your childhood and then walking through the trees holding you and watching the sunset, yes, that was the date of my dreams. And it was all romantic as you wanted it to be. And I know that now you're going to object that the kiss was supposed to happen in front of the house doors when we will say good night to each other. But that's not the true. The kiss is supposed to happen at the right moment and both our kisses during the sunset and now on the hallway were just right. So stop assuming, that everything you do, is wrong. It's not. It's actually the best thing I can ever wish for."

And Rachel stopped her speech.

She hoped that something in Santana eventually broke and the girl could believe in herself now.

Then she thought that she saw Santana's face being all watery due to the tears coming from her eyes.

And when passing cars lighted up the room of their car enough, Rachel knew that she was actually right about it.

And then she heard a quiet sob and couldn't wait longer and placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"San, say something, please."

The car stopped on the side of the road again and Santana unbuckled herself and in one quick motion she straddled Rachel.

She pressed their foreheads against each other.

"Rachel, you have no idea what you're doing to me when you talk like this. I mean...it's just so...I can't believe that I've ever tried to push you away. You are perfect. And I'm so lucky to be the person who can take you on a date and-"

"And straddle me," Rachel joked.

And Santana eventually laughed.

"Yeah, and straddle you. Thank you, Rachel. Thank you for keeping up with me all the time."

"I want to thank you, San," Rachel replied, "for letting me finally in your heart and under your skin."

"You have no idea how much you got under my skin, you'll be asking me to leave you alone because I will have to follow you everywhere now."

"You think so? And I believed for a long time that I was supposed to be the annoying person of this relationship," Rachel opposed still smiling.

"Ehh, yeah, that's still the truth, it's officially you," Santana nodded.

"Jerk," said Rachel and wanted to kiss Santana finally.

But the girl leaned back from her.

"Oh my god, was that really Rachel Berry saying 'jerk'?" Santana asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," answered Rachel and didn't give Santana another chance to avoid her mouth again.

She connected their lips and they kissed and kissed and kissed.

"I'm never getting you to your house," whispered Santana after a while when their need for the air became urgent.

"I don't mind," Rachel answered and bit softly on Santana's ear.

She trailed the way with her tongue on Santana's neck to her cleavage and her hands came there, too, squeezing Santana's breasts with just right amount of pressure to make Santana moan.

"Ohh, Rach, don't-," she let out something being it still more a moan, "I know that you don't mind it but your fathers do and they are going to kill me."

"I don't mind that at all," Rachel continued in her attack on Santana's breasts and ran her tongue on the skin that was exposed of them.

"But..." Santana now lost any coherent thought.

BEEP!

A car passing them used its horn on them for standing on the side of the hallway.

"Alrigh, alright!" Rachel yelled annoyed, "we're leaving, okay? ...god, I'm never getting in these." And she playfully pulled at the rubber band of Santana's panties.

"You are really anxious about it," Santana laughed at the other girl while getting back to her own seat.

"I can't help it when I have such hot date," Rachel snapped back still annoyed.

Thank god that it was still dark in the car or Rachel could see Santana blushing again.

And Santana never planned on letting Rachel know that she was actually able to blush.

The rest of the ride was successful because Santana turned on the radio and Rachel was lost in her own dimension and stopped attacking Santana's thigh with her hands or the neck with her lips.

They eventually parked the car in front of Rachel's house and Santana walked Rachel to the doors feeling quite lightheaded.

"Thank you for the most amazing evening, San," Rachel said and took Santana's hand in hers.

Santana smiled back at her and slowed down.

She didn't want the girl to vanish in the house yet. She wanted to keep her company the whole night and even then.

"Oh," Santana said when she looked to the doors of the house.

A man's figure was hidden in the shadow of the house.

"It looks like your dad is waiting for us, Rach. Do you think that he's angry? It's only eleven. It's not that late, is it?" Santana asked.

"It's not my dad," said Rachel when she saw who was really waiting there.

"Hi, Rach," said Finn when he got in the light of the street lamps.

"Hi, Finn," Rachel answered and let Santana's hand fell back to her body.

"Finessa!" Santana screamed in disbelief.

Her heart started beating with the anger how the blood pumped in her veins now and she clutched her fists trying to calm down.

That was unacceptable.

First of all, what was Finn doing here at such hour?

Second, why did Rachel stop holding her hand in front of him?

And third, really, what was Finn doing here?

And Santana began her inner talk again.

Calm down, girl, calm down!

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter, yay! I hope, you liked it ;) As always, it's you, who respond to the story, that keep me writing. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**My readers, thank you for your kind responses to the last chapter and that you liked the date ;) I'm also sorry for giving you an upload so late. I moved two weeks ago to Norway and everything has been a mess so far :) I'm also not satisfied with this chapter since I can't really focus on writing but I decided to start from somewhere at least and hopefully the next one will be much better. **

* * *

><p>"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Rachel, I need to talk to you," he responded.

"Now? Is it that important?" Rachel asked looking more puzzled than before.

"Yeah, can we like...talk in private?" And Finn placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Bad move.

"Hell no!" Santana yelled because she had to watch the whole interaction till now and she didn't like it at all.

And when Finn touched her girl, god, that was too much.

She tried to calm down, she really tried.

But would you stay calm when an oaf is putting his hands on your girl?

And Santana tore Finn's hand from Rachel's shoulder and threw it away.

"Ou," Finn whined, "what's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Santana, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Me? What am I doing here? Let's see...hmm...ah, I know! I'm walking Rachel home after our date!"

Santana couldn't care less if the whole neighbourhood could hear her yelling now.

Even if it was about her walking home Rachel Berry from a date.

Yes, she still had some insecurities about being out but all of them were piece of trash now when she wanted to make Rachel hers.

"Date?" Finn asked.

He let the new information run through his mind and then he burst into laugh.

"Yeah, I see, a date. Santana, next time try something that people can believe."

"What? Are you deaf?" Santana was now clutching her fists tightly trying to stop herself from knocking down the boy.

"Oh, c'mon, Santana. You can be, ehm, gay as the rumours say. But you and Rachel? Ha, that's far from anything that could ever happen. You hate Rachel. And Rachel hates you."

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked in a shock.

"What did you say?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"Rach, you don't have to hide it. We all know how she and other girls treated you and you don't have to feel bad for hating them. They deserve no pity from you," Finn talked some 'sense' to Rachel.

"Finn, please, stop," Rachel pleaded.

"You i-d-i-o-t!" Santana was hardly getting words out of her mouth.

She was focusing all her willpower, she had, on not hurting Finn badly.

"Now," Finn continued in his speech self-confidently, "Rach, I really need to talk to you. Do you remember what I told you last week?"

Rachel nodded.

"Something happened, Rach, I...as I said, can we talk, please?" Finn asked again.

"Is it really so important?"

"Yes, Rachel, please," Finn pleaded.

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay, then."

And she opened the front doors and pushed the boy inside.

"Wait there and I'll be with you in a minute," Rachel called after him and closed the doors.

Santana couldn't miss the smirk on his stupid, really stupid face.

Then Rachel turned back to her.

"Santana, I'm sorry about it. Can I explain later?"

But Santana didn't answer.

"San, are you okay?" Rachel asked when she noticed Santana's trembling.

If Santana's eyes were physically capable of throwing daggers then they would be throwing nuclear weapons on the boy.

And she couldn't stop her body from trembling with anger.

"Should I be okay?" she snapped back.

"Don't be like that to me," Rachel asked pouting and took both Santana's hands in hers.

_Nice, now they can hold hands when the oaf is not here._

"What does that mean, Rachel?" Santana asked.

"I'll explain you tomorrow what he wants to talk about. He told me something private and now something obviously happened. But when you know how important it is then you'll understand, San. I only need to ask him if I can share it with you or something at least and he'll say yes when I explain him, ehm, our situation. And then you are going to know what is going on here," Rachel answered.

"No, Rach, I mean...this, me going home alone after our first date and you inviting someone else to your room. What does this mean?"

"San, it's not like that," Rachel opposed.

"Then what is it? Look me in the eyes, Rach, and tell me what it is then. Plus..." Santana gulped, "you dropped my hand when you saw him."

"What? I did?"

"Yes."

"San, I didn't-" Rachel didn't finish the sentence.

Finn appeared in the doors again.

"Rach, are you going? Or does Santana bother you somehow?"

And that was it.

That was Santana's limit.

And Finn just crossed it.

She jumped almost in his face and anyone else would be rather hidden under his or her pillow from what was about to come next.

Santana was yelling, screaming and cursing.

Sometimes she was yelling in English, then she changed all curses or whatever words to Spanish.

And then she poked her finger in Finn's chest.

And she did it again.

The boy tried to take one step back after another looking more confused than before because he didn't understand half of the words.

Plus he didn't understand the situation at all.

Then he hit the wall in Berry's hall with his back.

"Santana!" Rachel tried to stop the girl.

And when Rachel put her hand on Santana's to calm her down Santana flinched away.

"What?" Santana asked.

"San, stop, please," Rachel pleaded.

Okay, why did Rachel want her to stop?

It looked like Santana obviously didn't have the right to show the boy that he crossed the line.

And that was not what Santana expected.

"O-okay then, I'm out of here," she breathed out, turned on her heel and headed out of the house.

She didn't care what was going on in the house anymore.

She was lost in her own head and the blood pumping furiously in her veins was taking from her all coherent thoughts away.

And the anger was eating her from the inside so much that she didn't hear Rachel calling after her and asking her to stop.

It was only when she opened the car doors and she felt the hand on her shoulder turning her around.

She eventually gave up and faced the owner of the hand.

Rachel was standing there breathing heavily from all running and screaming after the girl.

"San, I'm sorry, I will explain everything. Can we say goodbye to each other at least?" Rachel asked and Santana could finally recognize words again.

"When you keep the ogre in your house? Then no," Santana replied, turned back and got to the car.

"Santana, stop being like this. Do you really want to look back on our first date that was perfect so far and spoil it..."

"I didn't spoil it by taking _him_ to my house after our date," Santana mumbled.

But Rachel ignored her and continued.

"...like I said, our first date that was perfect so far and spoiling it in the end by leaving me without goodbye kiss? San, please. I don't know what to do. I don't want to make you angry but I don't want to be bad friend either. And if I dropped your hand then it was only a reflex. I-I don't know if you're okay with holding my hand in front of other people," Rachel admitted shyly.

Santana was already starting the engine but turned the keys back after hearing that.

She couldn't leave Rachel like that.

Yeah, she was angry.

She was angry at Finn and she was also angry at Rachel.

But as much angry as she was right now, she was not leaving Rachel without the kiss.

And she jumped out of the car, grabbed Rachel behind the neck and pressed their lips together.

She massaged them slowly but with force.

When Rachel let out a moan Santana knew that she was doing it right.

She sucked on Rachel's lower lip and then entered the girl's mouth with her tongue.

And another moan escaped and Santana was pretty sure that it was hers now.

Rachel desperately tried to catch the air but Santana didn't give her a chance.

She kissed her forcefully again and didn't want to stop.

Then she sucked Rachel's lower lip between hers for the last time and leaned back.

She pressed their foreheads together and whispered:

"Please, don't have any doubts about me again. I want to hold your hand even if the whole world sees us, okay? Just...just never doubt it, Rach."

And she got back to the car and started the engine.

She could leave now.

She made sure that she left Rachel with her lips swollen and out of air after such kiss.

And her assumption about it was right.

Rachel stood there and her chest was moving fast up and down how she tried to get the air in her lungs.

"Don't let him stay too long," Santana said through the window.

"I won't," Rachel said back, "I promise, I'll explain you tomorrow."

"Okay," Santana nodded.

She didn't calm down that much but her own mind was occupied with something completely different after the kiss.

"And you drive back safely and write me when you get home, okay?" Rachel stretched her hand through the window in the car.

"I will," replied Santana, squeezed Rachel's hand for the last time and stood on the gas.

And then she was gone.

Rachel watched the car vanishing in the street and when Santana was out of her vision, she furrowed her eyebrows and went back to her house.

She was angry.

Of course, Finn had a serious thing to talk about and Rachel wanted to be good friend and listen to him.

But there was no reason for making Santana feel bad.

Rachel was definitely not leaving Finn spoiling her date like that.

And few minutes later she found out that Finn only used serious matters as a pretext for talking to her and doing much worse things.

* * *

><p><strong>S: Hey, I'm home.<strong>

Santana sent the message as soon as she got to her room.

Her anger was back now.

As much as she tried to calm down, she was really anxious about knowing what was going on in Rachel's house.

The reply came after like twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes of real torture.

**R: Glad to hear that;)**

Okay, that was not helping.

No information was in the message at all.

**S: What about you?**

Santana couldn't help it but asked.

**R: Finn left few minutes ago. I'm sorry about it. Dad's are back from town, I'll write more, wait.**

Oh, parents.

Santana didn't realize that Rachel's parents were actually missing when she had been at Rachel's place.

But she was glad now that they didn't witness her yelling.

They knew too much about her, after all.

They knew that she was actually doing _something_ with their daughter.

That she had slept with someone else and hurt Rachel.

And now they would know that she can lose her temper so easily.

And being something like violent sexual maniac isn't the best impression, you want to give the parents of your love.

After half an hour of no message from Rachel, Santana was waiting impatiently not really able to do anything else.

**S: You're okay? Still with dads?**

She wrote the message but with no effect.

Ten minutes passed from this last message and no reply came back.

Santana didn't want to seem desperate but she grabbed the phone and dialled Rachel's number nevertheless.

Beep...beep...beep.

When Santana wanted to give up, the voice eventually answered the phone.

And thank god, it was the voice that belonged to the girl that Santana wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I couldn't write you till now. Are you? I mean okay."

"Sure. So...if you're okay as well then I guess, we'll see each other tomorrow?" Santana asked chewing on her lip.

"Maybe," Rachel answered.

Santana didn't get it.

What could that mean?

"San, are you mad at me for today?" Rachel broke the silence.

"At you?" Santana considered her answer. "No, not really."

"Good," Rachel let out a breath of relief, "as I said, I want to explain-"

"Rach, wait," Santana stopped her, "I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that I don't want to know. You two have your history and you are friends now and I...I know that it sounds ridiculous from me and after what happened at your place today but I think that I should get over it. I'll try at least. But I still don't want him to appear at your house in the night or to touch you, I just...I can't stand seeing his hands on you. You just...you just seem so fragile and vulnerable and his big hands are crashing you and you need like the softest treatment and...and..."

"San," Rachel purred in the phone, "have I ever told you how much I love your rambling when you're talking like that?"

Santana blushed.

She was still failing at her efforts of stopping her rambling.

She had to do something about it, like seriously.

She had to stop it...wait a second, did Rachel say that she liked it?

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all, right?

"San," Rachel spoke again, "I need to tell you something and now when we are on the phone, I think, I have to tell you right now. Or I bet you'll be pissed later that I haven't told you sooner."

"What is it, Rach?" Santana was worried now.

"I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Rachel, what is it? I'm going here out of my mind already."

"Okay, but you have to let me explain. Finn, he..."

"What did he do?" Santana became impatient.

"...he kissed me. But San, wait! Santana?"

But the phone was deaf already.

And Santana was heading towards the stairs out of her room and out of her house.

She made it clear.

_She_ took Rachel on a date and she was the one and only who was supposed to kiss her.

And Finn knew it.

She told him.

But he obviously didn't listen to her.

And now there were things that Santana had to take care of.

And one of them was making it even clearer that she is, or hopefully will be, dating Rachel.

She jumped down the stairs taking two at one time, grabbed the keys and opened the front doors.

She wanted to get to her car and drive to Finn's house and have a 'talk' with him.

But there was a person in front of the doors and was just about to ring the bell.

"Hey, hot stuff," the taxi driver said.

And it was her favourite taxi driver in her leather jacket.

"Oh, hey?" Santana replied not knowing what the woman was doing there.

"Someone looks pissed off," the taxi driver said.

"Y-yeah," Santana kind of growled approval of it, "I have to go."

And she pushed the taxi driver aside and headed to her car.

"You're not even going to ask me what I'm doing here?" the taxi driver asked.

"Sorry, no time for that," Santana called while still hurrying to her car.

"Maybe I have something that you are interested in," the taxi driver didn't give up.

"I told you, we are no good match. My hot dress and your old leather jacket, nuh uh, " Santana replied, "besides I have a girl that is the only one who I want to check what is in my panties."

"Ouch, that hurts," the taxi driver put a hand on her chest where her heart was supposed to be, "but I told you already, we are buddies. Plus I know that you want one small hottie who can't stop talking about her career as a Broadway star."

That made Santana to stop.

"Wait, you took both of us only once in your car. How do you know it?"

"She also has really nice ass," the taxi driver continued.

"Hey! I'm going to shove your head in my toilet," Santana growled.

"Be nice, chick," the taxi driver responded and continued with a wide smile on her face, "I have something for you. And I bet that when you find out, you won't shove my head in the toilet. You will be actually thanking me and by the way, the threesome with you two as a 'thank you' for cheering for you for so long...well, let's say that I wouldn't be opposed to that."

And she winked at Santana.

Just the image of it made Santana's stomach a little sick so she covered both her ears with hands and went to her car.

"I'm not listening to you anymore so I don't have to beat you right here right now," she snapped back, "I'm leaving so save all the crap that's in your head for someone else."

SLAP!

The taxi driver slapped Santana on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for? You...you..."

"I'm not scared by you anymore. I heard from the chick with nice ass that you're actually a softie. And now when I finally got your attention, please, move your stubborn head to the direction of my car and see what I brought you."

Santana obeyed still caressing her head after the slap and found the taxi parked on the other side of the road.

And there she saw a person sitting in the car.

Santana's heart skipped and she didn't understand it now at all.

But she didn't care.

She took one step, another and the she just ran to the taxi.

She opened the back doors and sat there closing the doors behind.

Rachel sat on the other side and watched Santana cautiously.

She wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible but she listened to the taxi driver's advice to stay in the car.

For one short moment she was afraid that it was foolishness to let the woman handle her matters.

She was chewing on her lower lip nervously what was going to happen.

But now it looked much better for her.

When Santana sat next to her and looked her in the eyes, Rachel wanted to speak.

"Santana, I really...i-it didn't mean anything," Rachel tried to get the sentence out of her mouth but failed.

As soon as she reassured Santana that _the thing_ at her home didn't mean anything, Santana took her in a hug.

She pressed their bodies together and held Rachel tightly.

She needed this.

She needed the reaffirmation that Finn kissing Rachel didn't mean anything for the girl.

Santana closed her eyes and could eventually breathe normally.

Rachel wanted to speak again but didn't have a chance.

A knock on the window didn't let her.

"I don't want to spoil the moment girls," the taxi driver said, "and you know that I'm always rooting for you. But I need to go, next client is ehm, kind of urgent."

Rachel rolled her eyes when she had to stop Santana from another wave of anger that was about to come.

She squeezed her hand and said:

"Let's go to your house."

And she really knew what worked on Santana.

House was much better place than the weirdly smelling car.

And Santana got them both out of the car but turned back to the taxi driver.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Clean your car because no one wants to have sex in there. The sexiness as us here is too much for it anyway."

"Hey, no need to insult my car. Lorry is older, I know, but she is still working as she is supposed to."

"Lorry?" Santana asked.

The car had a name.

'Yeah, Lorry," the taxi driver replied and stroked the hood of the car.

"Did you just stroke it? Freak," Santana laughed but Rachel slapped her arm a little immediately.

"Be nice, San" she said.

Two slaps just in few minutes?

What was wrong with the world?

"Hey!" Santana cried. "I'm nice to you."

And although it wasn't Rachel's intention she had to smile at the girl.

"Yeah," she purred and smiled when Santana smiled back and relaxed.

The taxi driver laughed at the interaction between the girls and opened the doors to her car.

"Hey," Santana called after her, "thank you."

The taxi driver gave both of them her widest smile.

"It's okay. I'll always be here for my favourite lesbian couple," she winked at them and got to the car.

Before she started the engine, she said to them through the window:

"I hope, you count me in for your wedding one day. I want to see if the angry one is still so whipped as now."

And with laughter she went away.

Santana didn't even have a chance to react.

She only opened and closed her mouth but no words came out.

And she had pretty rich store of curses hidden there.

But then she felt Rachel interlacing their fingers and she forgot about the taxi driver in instant.

They both went to the house without a word.

Rachel led them to Santana's room and Santana didn't stop her.

She just followed.

When they were in Santana's room, Rachel sat on the bed and looked around.

"Hmm, I missed this place. It brings me back some memories," Rachel said teasingly and smirked at Santana.

But the girl stayed at the threshold not really sure what to do.

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms on her chest.

"C'mon, San, smile. We were in much worse stuff and I'm tired of it. I want to have fun now," Rachel pouted.

"I would but we need to..." Santana said.

"...talk." Rachel finished. "Yeah, we do, San."

And Santana eventually entered the room and sat on the chair next to the table.

She didn't want to risk anything while sitting next to Rachel on the bed.

She knew that Rachel could easily get her distracted.

"So," Rachel started, "I think, I should begin."

Santana nodded as a clue for Rachel that she wanted her to.

"San, Finn and I are just friends. Although I'm not that sure about it after today," Rachel said the last sentence almost in a whisper.

But Santana caught it and furrowed even more.

She didn't like it so far.

"But let me start from the beginning. So we are just friends, yeah, I already said that. And Finn is dealing with some issues...about his future. He isn't sure what he wants to do with his life and you know how devoted to my future plan I'm on the contrary. So he reached me to ask for the advice. And it got even more complicated when Finn's mum and his stepfather got involved and wanted Finn to chose the school that he wasn't interested in. And it got quite serious...according to his words. And for today..."

And Rachel looked at Santana if the girl looked still okay.

"...I knew that you weren't coming over after our date when you wanted to treat our relationship in a gentlemen way. And Finn asked me for a help and I knew that he had threatened his parents that he will leave if they don't respect his plans. So I was worried what was going on."

And Rachel made a pause.

"And? What did he say today?" Santana asked all serious.

"Well, he didn't want to talk about it at all."

* * *

><p><em>One hour ago<em>

"Finn, what happened? Anything with mum? And then I have to ask you if we can talk about what had happened here today."

"But, Rachel, Santana was obviously making you uncomfortable!" Finn opposed.

"No, she didn't. She actually is the person who's making me feel really good after a long time."

"That's not true. You don't have to defend her. Plus when she continues in that nasty rumour about you two dating or sleeping together, that's just wrong. Rach, I know you and I know that you would never do anything like this."

"Finn, it is the true. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I think that I didn't have right to out Santana. And then I-I was too hurt to talk about it," Rachel said almost inaudibly.

"No! Rachel, no," Finn's voice got louder and louder, "Rachel, what are you talking about? You are not gay!"

And he let a desperate laugh.

"Well, I don't consider myself exactly gay but I'm not straight. I should call myself bisexual if you insist on the label but that's not the point. The one and only important thing is that I love Santana and I'm sure that she loves me back."

Finn stood there frozen.

This wasn't making any sense for him.

Rachel was not in love with Santana.

That was just surreal.

Then an idea crossed his mind.

Yeah, that was probably the reason why Rachel told him all the stuff.

"Rachel, I know that you are hurt by our situation," and he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "and you probably want me to be jealous. But that's unnecessary. It's actually a part of the reason why I came today. I didn't want to talk about my family. Mum actually seems to finally accept my plans. So I kind of came here to say you this. But the more important thing was...Rachel, I know that you still have feelings for me and all that you're doing with Santana, if you're really doing it as you insist, well, I understand it, you want me to be jealous or you want to push away your feelings for me. I don't care, Rach. The important thing is that I still want you and you want me. So...what do you say? Can we try it again?"

Rachel listened to Finn's whole speech and didn't know how to react now.

She wanted to tell Finn that she didn't feel the same way as nice as possible because she didn't want to hurt him too much.

He was her friend after all.

But when she listened to all insults that Finn had made about her and Santana, she wasn't that sure about the right reaction.

"Finn, I'm sorry but I really don't feel this way about you. I hope that you can get over us soon so we can be friends. And as a friend...if we still are friends...I want to ask you to respect my relationship with Santana. It's real. I finally know how the love feels. Please, be my friend and be happy for me. People say that when you love someone, you want them to be happy. So if you really love me as a friend or otherwise, please, be happy for me."

But the words didn't reach Finn.

His desperation reached the peak.

"No a no, Rachel! You can't...you can't be in love with _her_! That's not possible. You are just too hurt and it's really stupid to make me feel jealous like this."

"Finn, I'm sorry."

"Rach, look at me and tell me that you don't love me.," Finn put Rachel's hand on his chest. "Tell me."

"I love _her_. Finn, I'm so-"

But Rachel didn't finish the sentence.

Finn grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

Rachel wanted to push the boy away but he was too strong for her.

"Finn, don't! Finn! No!"

Finn leaned back but then he wanted to kiss Rachel again.

SLAP!

Rachel couldn't let it happen again.

Her hand ended right on Finn's left cheek.

He furrowed his face in pain and took one step back.

"What was that for? Oh, I understand," Finn said, "you really want me to be jealous. But I won't be, don't worry about it. Who would feel jealous about Santana. She is just slut that-"

And now Finn was the one who didn't finish the sentence.

"Don't..." Rachel yelled, "...don't ever call Santana that again! You don't know her at all. She doesn't deserve this. You just...don't ever say that again, you hear me? Or we really can't be friends."

"Rachel, you're making a big mistake," Finn still remained on his stubbornness.

"Finn, just go. Everything, you say, is just...I don't want to hate you. Please, go."

And Finn finally turned to the front doors and headed out.

"You'll regret this, Rachel, you'll see," he said and left the house.

Rachel wanted to yell at him again but she found out that everything was just useless.

He didn't listen to her at all.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Santana's house<em>

"So you slapped him?" Santana asked and couldn't hold back the smile that was spreading on her face.

"Y-yeah. I'm not a fan of women slapping men but this was...this was too much. I told him to stop but he forced himself on me again."

"I will destroy him! But I would also love to see you being a badass," Santana whispered dreamily and drifted off imagining Rachel all angry.

Because angry Rachel is sexy, isn't she?

"I hope, Finn can get over it and respect it," Rachel said.

"I think, I'll have a private conversation with him as well," Santana groaned when she got back from imagining Rachel as a badass ordering her what to do and remembered what Finn had done to earn the slap from Rachel.

"That is why I actually came here...to stop you. I knew that you wouldn't listen to me and that you would go after him."

"I only wanted to _talk_ with him!" Santana opposed.

But Rachel knew her too well.

"Yeah, and you would talk to him with your fists, right?"

"Maybe," Santana admitted, "which reminds me that I haven't visited him yet. I'm gonna go."

"San," Rachel whined, "come on, I'm here in your room after our first date and I want to cuddle with my sweet girl."

"What?" And Santana forgot her plans to leave in instant.

"I'm staying overnight," Rachel winked at Santana and lay on the bed stretching herself.

"Rachel, you know that it is quite rude not to ask the owner of the house," Santana teased.

"No, it's not. Plus I think, I have a special permission to come here 24/7."

"You wish," Santana managed to resist the girl.

"Really?" Rachel asked and with one quick movement she grabbed Santana by her hand and put her on the bed next to her.

Santana shrieked when she fell on the bed.

"Alright, who am I kidding here? You have a special permission for anything," she said and smiled at Rachel.

"Good," Rachel whispered and lifted her head to get closer to Santana.

And she kissed her.

"So you're staying with me, San?" Rachel asked when she leaned back from the soft kiss.

"Yeah. But only because you already slapped him. And I'm going to talk to him later, nevertheless."

Then Santana saw Rachel's expression and added:

"Okay, I'm really going to talk to him and I promise that I'll try not to be violent with him. But it's a tough goal. I'm only staying now here because I have some seriously hot girl in my bed right now."

And she kissed Rachel.

"Am I hot?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"More than you can imagine," Santana answered honestly, "so...how did you get here? You know that you kind of spoiled our first date with this."

"Ahh, San, stop talking about spoiling the date. The date was amazing, okay? A-ma-zing. Then there was a short time of some crappy stuff that will be forgotten in the future..."

"...you mean the stuff that an ex of my date kissed my girl?" Santana asked.

"...no, I mean that your date officially announced to her friend that she's in love with you."

"I like that one more," Santana admitted.

"See? And then the same evening we are going to spend cuddling and watching movies. I think that it's the best date ever."

"It truly is," Santana smiled and for the first time she finally realized that Rachel was right all the time.

It was an amazing date.

And the failures?

Who will remember them when she had her girl in her arms now?

"So are you eventually going to tell me how your parents let you come to my place?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, that. I told my parents about our date...and by the way they love you even more now, I thought that they would love you to take _them_ on a date now as well considering their 'wow's and 'oh's when I told them about it."

Santana smirked.

Her mission 'date' seemed really accomplished after all.

"And then," Rachel continued, "I told them that I had to tell you about Finn and they understood the emergence of the situation."

"They are amazing," Santana said, "but how did they let you stay the night here when they know about our ehm...how far we already got."

Rachel blushed.

"Well, my dad doesn't really know otherwise I wouldn't be here. And I still haven't had the _talk_ with my daddy. And I would love to believe that they wanted to let me stay here to be with you but my daddy made it obvious when they got home quite in a mood that they wanted the house for themselves. I can't believe that daddy is letting me know on a purpose when they are going to have sex," Rachel complained.

Santana couldn't stop laughing when she saw Rachel's face expression.

The girl looked so funny when she talking about her parent's sexual life.

"San, that's not fair, don't laugh! How would you feel if you knew that about your parents?"

And Santana stopped.

That was not a question she wanted to hear.

Her parent s were not doing anything like that.

No, that was not possible in her mind.

But what if?

No!

"Haha, if you only saw your face now," Rachel was the one laughing now.

"Now I have to get the image out of my head," Santana groaned.

"Let me," Rachel whispered immediately and connected their lips.

And it worked.

Santana's mind was now occupied only with Rachel and Rachel's lips.

After twenty minutes of really, really hot make out session Santana had to lean back and try to catch the air.

"Rach, you said you had come to cuddle."

"And?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You should stop sneaking your hands in my panties," Santana kind of complained.

It was difficult to complain about it after all when her head was already fighting a battle with her crotch.

And it is almost unbelievable but her head was still winning which was only because Santana had really decided not to go _there _today.

And she was going to make it to another day without jumping Rachel's bones.

This was supposed to be romantic first date.

"Okay, do you want some tea or anything?" Santana asked and stood up from the bed.

"I want some skin on skin contact," Rachel whined and stretched her arms to reach Santana.

But the girl escaped to the doors.

"Nuh uh, we're not going to do this today. We are going to watch some movies instead. You wanted to watch movies so we are going to do it."

And Santana made a 'no' move with her finger and went downstairs.

Rachel growled in frustration and followed the girl.

After ten minutes the tea was really on the table in the living room and the girls sat on the couch.

Santana was now going through the list of her DVD's and tried to show it to Rachel.

But the girl sat on the couch frowning with her arms crossed on her chest.

Santana noticed that the girl didn't pay attention to her while she was mentioning some movies.

"C'mon, Rach, don't be mad at me," Santana smiled at the girl and put her hand on Rachel's thigh.

"I am," Rachel complained and frowned even more.

"Don't be," Santana pouted and stroked Rachel's thigh.

"As long as you're not putting that hand from my thigh somewhere higher and much _deeper_ then I'll be mad."

"Rachel!" Santana screamed. "You are evil."

And Santana's hand left Rachel's thigh and interlaced her fingers with Rachel's instead.

Santana squeezed Rachel's hand a little to sooth the girl.

"Rach, come here, pick some movie," she said.

Rachel finally gave up and sat next to Santana and ran her eyes through the list.

"Okay, but we are watching this," she said firmly and put her finger on a name of one movie.

"The Bodyguard?" Santana asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Rachel nodded.

"Well, I hoped for more of an action movie, you know, guns, blood and that stuff," Santana whined.

"There is some action, some shooting and injuries for you. And it is also romantic and full of classic amazing songs for me. I think that it is a perfect movie for us," Rachel said.

Santana understood.

Rachel was right.

She picked this movie for them because she knew that it would be perfect match for them.

"How did I deserve you?" Santana asked and looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I don't know either when you're holding the sex," Rachel said playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Rachel.

They put the DVD in the player and headed to the couch.

Santana lay on it and stretched her arm for Rachel to get under it.

Rachel comfortably hid her small figure under Santana's arm and put her head on Santana's shoulder.

The movie went on with some pauses for the tee or the toilet which always resulted in a make out session.

Santana only had one head after all and it wasn't always able to resist the voice coming from somewhere down between her legs.

But then the movie was on its last scene with the song 'I will always love you' and Santana looked down on the girl that rested her head on her shoulder again.

Rachel's eyes were full with the tears and she was singing the song along.

Her voice was low but Santana could hear how beautiful it was.

Her heart melted when she realized that the girl was hers.

And only hers.

Rachel noticed Santana watching her and looked up.

She smiled at Santana:

"I love that song," she said in a broken voice when she tried to hold back the tears.

Santana smiled back at her and wiped the tears that escaped from Rachel's eyes.

"I love you, Rach," Santana said.

And Rachel's heart skipped a beat and she smiled even more now.

Yes, this was the moment.

"I love you, too, San."

And Santana didn't wait for anything.

She wanted to prove Rachel how much she loved her and how she was happy to hear the words from Rachel saying them back to her.

And she kissed her.

Slowly but passionately.

Then she broke their kiss and caressed Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

"Rachel, be my girlfriend," she almost whispered.

As much as she should have felt self-confident after their declaration of love, she didn't feel that.

She was still nervous if it wasn't too early.

But Rachel stopped her worries.

"Am I going to have sex with you then?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!"

"Okay, sorry, you can't be mad at me for trying," Rachel joked. "But now seriously...Santana Lopez, I would love to be your girlfriend and to have you as my girlfriend."

"Good," Santana replied with a smile, "then it's a deal."

And they kissed and kissed.

Then they just lay in each other's arms and Rachel hid hear face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"You smell so good," she purred.

And Santana kissed Rachel's forehead but didn't say a word.

"What are you thinking about, San?"

"You," Santana answered honestly.

"Really?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Really," Santana said and leaned back so she could look the girl in her eyes. "I was thinking about you and today."

"What about today?"

"I tried to sum up what had happened today."

"Yeah?" Rachel wanted Santana to continue.

Santana had to smile at her when she saw the girl's sudden nervousness.

"Well, I took you on a date that didn't go as I'd planned. My aunt showed you the photo of me where I was four and ate sand on the beach totally naked which is just embarrassing. Then your ex-boyfriend showed up at your doorstep and kissed you. And then you came here."

"Which means?" Rachel asked impatiently because another rush of nervousness was eating her insides.

"Which means that you came here, I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said 'yes'. So it's the best day of my life, Rach," Santana finished and pressed her lips against Rachel's.

And Rachel totally gave herself into the kiss because now all her worries were gone.

And if you know these moments when you promise yourself to be a gentleman but there's really, really hot girl under you on the couch and she is your girlfriend that you love so much, well, let's say, it's too difficult to resist.

And Santana could swear that she didn't have any control of her hands at all and they moved on their own.

She ran her hands down Rachel's body when she reached her bottom and couldn't stop.

She squeezed Rachel's ass and pushed the girl more into her body to which Rachel happily obliged.

And when Santana squeezed her ass again Rachel moaned into Santana's mouth while they were kissing.

And the moans from Rachel sent sparks somewhere down between Santana's legs.

Thus she spread her legs just for Rachel to fall between them and pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs.

And Rachel grinded really hard on Santana's thigh.

"Oh," she moaned, "San!"

"Rach," Santana breathed out, "we...we really shouldn't-"

But Santana immediately forgot what she wanted to say because Rachel started to move her hips on Santana's thigh.

She pushed her core right on Santana's leg and moved up and down on Santana's thigh.

And Santana couldn't stop herself from pressing her fingers more into Rachel's ass to help the girl to grind harder and harder.

And she got the most amazing sound for it because every time when Rachel moved down and Santana pushed her hands into her ass, Rachel let out louder and louder moans.

"Mpfmm, Santana, do you like it when I ride your thigh?" Rachel moaned into Santana's ear.

And thanks to her wearing the skirt and Santana wearing the dress there was only small fabric of Rachel's panties separating them from the skin on skin contact..

"Uh," Santana gulped because the answer 'yes' would be an underestimation to how much she liked it.

"San, answer me," Rachel demanded never stopping her movements on Santana's thigh, "do you like it?"

"Y-yeah, I love it," Santana finally managed to get the words out of her mouth. "But...we shouldn't..."

"Yes, we should," Rachel opposed and pressed their foreheads together.

Now she spoke into Santana's mouth and Santana could feel Rachel's hot breath.

"It's...it's our first date, Rach," she said and bit on Rachel's lower lip.

Rachel returned Santana the attack and nibbled on her lips.

"I know," she finally seemed to give up.

But there are still some chances to try at least, right?

"But...am I your girlfriend, San?"

"Mmhmm," Santana agreed while kissing the other girl.

"Good, so can you do something for me then?"

"Rach," Santana opposed.

"No, I respect your decision. But..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you feel-"

"Don't!" Santana pleaded because she knew that if Rachel talks like that then she can't really refuse her anything.

"Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

And Santana couldn't stop but focused on that thing that she was so desperately trying to avoid so far.

She tried not to think about how delicious it felt having Rachel's hot centre on her thigh.

But now her full attention was on Rachel's wet panties that allowed her to feel how Rachel's folds opened more on her thigh and how that sensitive bud of nerves rolled its way and caused the moans of pleasure that were coming from Rachel.

And when Santana noticed the wet trail that she felt from the panties on her thigh, she moaned almost embarrassingly loud.

"I can feel you," she breathed out into Rachel's mouth.

"No, you don't," said Rachel and stopped riding Santana's thigh.

She lifted up herself and grabbed Santana's hand with hers.

Santana only watched it without any effort to stop because all the blood was pumping in much lower parts of her body than her brain.

Rachel passed the rubber band of her panties and pressed Santana's hand between her folds.

"Ungh...now you can feel me."

And Santana totally gave up at that moment.

She ran her hand between Rachel's folds few times and then pressed her fingers really hard against Rachel's clit.

"Rach, you're driving me crazy."

"Uh! You think so? Wait for what I've prepared for you," Rachel smirked.

She actually smirked!

She lifted herself up again and took Santana's hand out of her panties.

"Taste me," she ordered.

Santana obliged because now all she cared about was how amazing it was to touch Rachel.

Plus now when she'd had her hand on Rachel's core just few moments ago.

"Mmmh," Santana moaned when she finally put her fingers into her mouth.

How she missed the specific Rachel's taste that was so delicious.

Why did she want to stop herself from tasting it today?

She didn't know right now.

She wanted to bury her hand back into Rachel's panties.

But Rachel lifted up herself again.

"Nuh-uh," she murmured, "this is more than enough for the first date...as _you_ wanted it to be the right date now we are going to stop."

"But Rachel," Santana whined feeling desperate and wanting to get more.

"It was your choice and I respect you," Rachel said and turned around and pressed her back into Santana's front. "Now hold me."

"But I-I thought that you wanted..."

"Yeah, don't tell me about it. But you didn't and I don't want you to regret anything afterwards. But I hope that you know that we did something and that's okay, right?"

"Yeah...but I still don't get how you could stop."

"Because I care about you and what you want...plus I bet that your panties are much more ruined than mine now and I'm satisfied with that...I still won."

Santana laughed.

"You are unbe-"

"You mean cute?"

And although Santana wanted to complain firstly, she couldn't now.

"Yeah, cute."

"Good. Can we watch the movie again?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, please," Santana answered and reached for the remoter.

She pushed the play button and hugged the girl from behind.

The girls watched the movie again, kissed again and watched some more until they both drifted off to sleep holding each other in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and for any response! ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers, thank you for your response to the last chapter! As always, all reviews made me write more and more but although I opened the document every day I couldn't get it done sooner and I'm really sorry for such long break between the chapters...there was something how I wanted to close this chapter but the middle of it took me so long...but let see for yourself what's prepared there ;) Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up in the morning and snuggled more into the warmth of the blanket that someone had to put on her during the night.<p>

But something was missing.

Or someone.

Rachel.

Where did she go?

Santana got up from the couch and went searching for the girl in the house.

She opened the doors to the kitchen and was met with loud laughter coming from two women.

Both Santana's mum and Rachel were turned back to the girl and they were laughing about something.

Then Santana saw that they were making pancakes.

God, Santana loved the pancakes.

And Rachel's ass.

Oops, even gentlemen can look, right?

"And then I told her 'Santana, you have to keep the tampon there all the time, it's not enough just to put it in and get it out immediately, it doesn't work then'", Santana's mum said and both her and Rachel broke into another wave of laughter.

Crap, did Santana's mother just tell Rachel the embarrassing story of her using the tampon for the first time?

"Sweetie, can you watch everything for a second? I think, I have more jam in the basement," Santana's mum said and with Rachel's 'sure' she headed out of the room.

Then she spotted Santana on her way out of the room.

"Oh, Tana, you're awake? Can you prepare the table? The breakfast will be in few. Your father just called that he had to stay in the hospital so we'll be only three today, okay?"

Santana nodded.

When Santana's mum was out of the room, Santana approached the petite girl that didn't pay any attention to her so far.

She put her arms around Rachel's waist and the girl leaned back into her body.

"Morning," Santana whispered and put some wet kisses on Rachel's neck.

"Morning," Rachel responded and moved her head a little to make more space for Santana's lips on her neck.

"I missed my hobbit-sized girlfriend," Santana purred.

"San, is this your way of flattering me? It doesn't really work," Rachel said in alarming voice.

"Would it be different if I added that it is my favourite size?" Santana said while still peppering Rachel's neck with kisses.

"Maybe," Rachel gave up and closed her eyes to enjoy Santana's lips on her skin.

"Why did you leave me on the couch alone?" Santana complained a little.

"I wanted to wake you up with the breakfast done. Hopefully, you want some pancakes today? Your mum let me do it."

"I love pancakes, you know it. But next time I want to wake up and see you as the first thing that I'll be doing that day. I don't want to hear any stories about my first tampon experience," Santana complained in a whining voice.

Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, be glad that you only heard that, Santana. And for the next time... when I'll stay overnight, I won't have any clothes in the morning so I will snuggle into your body under the sheets."

"Rachel, you're making me-"

"Leave the poor girl alone, Tana!" shrieked Santana's mum when she reappeared in the kitchen. "Don't distract Rachel with your hormones or you'll get nothing for the breakfast.

"Mum, I'm not doing anything!" Santana tried to oppose jumping two meters from Rachel and holding her hands in the air.

"Here's the jam," Santana's mum said and shushed Santana away from the cooker where Rachel started to flip pancakes again, "Rach, if my daughter bothers you anytime with her hormones or pressures you into anything, just come to me and I'll deal with it, okay?"

Rachel chuckled again.

"Mum!" Santana looked horrified at her mother for making her feel like a maniac.

She looked at Rachel as if expecting the girl to say anything but Rachel winked at Santana and turned back to pancakes.

That was so not fair.

If Santana's mum knew that it was actually Rachel most of the time these last days who was pressuring Santana in some sexy activities now.

Santana opened her mouth but then swallowed the words.

It was not a good idea to save herself by telling her mum about Rachel that she was the one who wanted to eat her pussy yesterday right here in the kitchen when they boiled the water for the tea.

"Is the table prepared?" Santana's mum insisted. "No? Then do it, Tana, we won't be eating on the floor. And how is that possible that you didn't introduce me Rachel as your _girlfriend_ earlier? I told you that I wanted to share that stuff with you. What should I do to tell you that I love you no matter what and that I want to hear from you about girls? Especially when there's one special girl?"

"But mum, it's not like that."

"Isa actually called me yesterday to find out more details and I was so shocked and felt really bad for never knowing anything. Plus when Rachel stayed at our place like months ago, why haven't you told me anything so far?"

"Mum, wait," Santana pleaded her mother to let her speak.

"Then I know that she stopped coming over for some time, why? Are you going to tell me? You did something, am I right?"

Santana's head was ringing on alarm already.

How was she supposed to say her mum how she had treated Rachel because she had been scared?

And that she had hurt the girl because she had slept with someone else.

But it was not her who spoke next.

"Maria," Rachel interrupted, "it's just that we had to sort out our things. Don't worry, your daughter, I mean Santana, is the best girlfriend I could ever wish for."

"Really?"

"Really?"

Both Santana and her mum asked at the same time.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Really."

Santana's mum couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

She put her hands on both Rachel's and Santana's shoulder and then headed to the dining room to prepare the table for the breakfast instead of her daughter.

Her Tana didn't have to do that now when she made her proud of having such daughter.

Santana came to Rachel and leaned against the wall.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, Santana, I really mean it," Rachel answered and flipped another pancake.

"Really really?" Santana asked again.

"Are we back to the marathon of how many 'really's we can say in a row?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just wondering-"

"San, you took me on the wonderful first date and then I spent amazing evening with you and slept in your arms...and you told me that you loved me and then asked me to be your girlfriend. I think, there is nothing else that would make me happier than this."

Rachel smiled at Santana and leaned closer to her.

"But just so you know, we've been girlfriends only for couple of hours so there was really not that much to screw up," Rachel said with devious smirk on her face.

Santana's smile immediately fell down but Rachel lit it up again.

"Now kiss me before your mum's back. I don't want her to think that I'm the sexual animal here, I like it that she thinks, it's you."

"But I am the sexual animal! And what about kissing and a morning breath? I haven't been in the bathroom yet," Santana opposed.

"Santana, didn't I tell you to kiss me? And instead of kissing me you are here arguing, that's not what animals d-"

But Santana already grabbed Rachel behind her neck and pushed her into her body and connected their lips.

She licked Rachel's lips asking for an entrance to Rachel's mouth to which Rachel immediately obliged.

And Santana discovered every single corner of Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

"Hmpf," Rachel mumbled something into Santana's mouth but it came out more like a moan.

Then Santana leaned back and let the girl go.

Rachel stood there breathless again.

"Satisfied?" the raven-haired girl asked wearing the devious smirk now instead of Rachel.

"Pretty much," Rachel answered still breathing heavily to catch the air. "Oh, pancakes!"

Of course, one pancake was burned on one side already.

"Put it on the plate, I'll eat it," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"But you shouldn't. Do you know what is-"

"Rach, save me the paragraph and put it there. I'll eat it with or without hearing a lecture."

"That's not very nice how you said it, Santana," Rachel said a little sad.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm just saying that you always have a long lecture about something that is bad for me and I do it anyway because that's who I am."

"Okay," Rachel continued in her lower voice.

"Rach, don't be mad at me for that. Don't tell me that we are already fighting like eight hours after we got officially together."

"We are not," Rachel opposed.

"Then why are you like this?"

"Santana, it's nothing, leave it, okay?" Rachel demanded while losing her nerves.

"No, I can't. I don't think that this is a reason to fight or to be sad, I didn't mean it like that. But you are still sad and I want to know why even if you say that you are not."

But Santana's mum was now back in the room and Rachel decided to ignore Santana's stare that was pleading her to speak.

"Shall we eat, girls?"

"Yes, Maria, everything's done already."

"Amazing," Santana's mum replied, "come then."

And the breakfast started and it was a little weird for Santana.

Her mum sang some songs with Rachel to which Rachel insisted that they had to practice a real duet next time together.

This was weird enough for Santana to keep rolling her eyes over and over again but this wasn't the thing that made her feel actually uncomfortable.

It was hidden in little things, Rachel was doing, that told Santana that there was still something bothering the girl.

"Okay, I'm going to the bed now after the night shift," Santana's mum said while stretching herself, "Santana, can you put the plates in the sink then? I'll take care of it later."

"But there are still some pancakes left," Santana mumbled with her mouth full.

"I know, Tana, I mean after you're done with all of them," Santana's mum corrected.

"We'll do the dishes, Maria, don't worry about it," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're very nice but don't worry about it, okay? You made us pancakes so now it's my turn. You should get some proper sleep, I guess that the sofa wasn't the best place. And when I say proper sleep," Maria turned to her daughter, "I mean sleep, is it clear?"

Santana only nodded too consumed with chewing another pancake.

And Santana's mum said goodbye to Rachel which resulted in hugs and flattering each other to which Santana rolled her eyes again and grabbed another pancake.

Before Maria got out of the room, she said to her daughter:

"Santana, leave the last pancake to your nice girlfriend at least."

And then Rachel and Santana were in the room alone.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Santana said while still eating pancakes.

"Because you're boor sometimes."

"What?" Santana asked with the jam all over her face.

Rachel only rolled her eyes.

"-nd yo feet, babe" Santana mumbled with her mouth full.

And Rachel's heart melted at the sight of her girlfriend trying to get the words out.

When you think that you're chewing girlfriend with a mess on her face is cute then it has to be love, right?

That was at least something that Rachel told herself.

And she couldn't help it but said the only thing that was on her mind:

"Don't worry, San, you are sweet, too."

And Santana's smile spread across her face in instant as she gulped the last bite.

"Am I?"

And Rachel leaned closer and kissed some of the jam on Santana's mouth and sucked a little on Santana's lips.

"Mhmmm, as I said, sweet," Rachel said leaning back and licking her lips.

Santana smirked when an idea crossed her mind.

She took the spoon and sank it into the bottle with the jam and put some on Rachel's mouth.

"I know that you are sweet without it, too, Rach, but now," she said and licked the jam from Rachel's lips never missing the opportunity to dip her tongue inside of Rachel's mouth, "but now you are double sweetness."

And Rachel felt week in her knees.

She thanked to all powers that she was actually sitting and didn't have to worry about falling down due to non-working knees when she decided that she couldn't let the girl win this.

She took some jam as well and before Santana could react, she put it in her cleavage.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled but as always she didn't have much time to oppose.

Rachel immediately put her mouth on the places that she had covered with the jam just seconds ago and Santana felt her eyes rolling back into her head because of the pleasure of Rachel's tongue on her skin.

"So not fair," Santana groaned when Rachel got back to her chair.

"You didn't really complain about it," Rachel said and wiped her mouth seductively.

"But I'm all sticky now!" Santana continued in her whining.

"Be glad I didn't put the jam where I originally wanted to."

And Santana gulped.

Licking anything from her crotch (which was on Rachel's mind for sure) in the kitchen with her mum upstairs was so unacceptable.

But hot at the same time, right?

"So," Santana looked with the corner of her eye at the other girl while she was playing nervously with her fingers, "what are your plans for today? Will you stay with me?"

Rachel thought about the answer for a second.

"Let's say that this was not really my plan but it is early morning now and I don't want to come home and meet my dads having morning sex somewhere which could be according to my daddy's words from yesterday anywhere. Ugh, I think that I have to move out of the house after this weekend."

"Yeah, I so understand."

"But there are only two possibilities – staying at my place with dads which won't be like before for me now or I can move to the lair's of the bacon and jam predator."

"Rach, are you really suggesting moving to Finn? Why are you talking about that in front of me?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked but continued when she understood. "And obviously to extremely dumb and slow predator."

And she raised her eyebrows and looked at Santana for good fifteen seconds when the other girl finally understood, too.

"Ahhh," Santana said a little embarrassed, "but who would recognize me in that description?"

"Yeah, you've never eaten like hundred slices of bacon in front of me and you just didn't eat almost whole bottle of jam with pancakes now," Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"That's because I left you the last one," Santana opposed.

"What?"

"I would finish the bottle just like that but I wanted to leave some for you and the last pancake, Rach."

And Santana handed Rachel the plate with the pancake and the bottle of jam.

"So...is the predator's lair winning now?" Santana grinned.

"Maybe," Rachel grinned back.

"Totally," Santana said and attacked Rachel's lips that were now covered with the jam reminding Santana how she had looked only couple of minutes ago.

When Rachel offered the last bite of pancake to Santana to which the girl happily obliged and let Rachel to 'fly' it in her mouth, they headed out of the room.

But Rachel stopped them and demanded them both doing the dishes.

Santana wanted to sneak out of the room but Rachel's death glare told her clearly not to even think about it.

So after another ten minutes they both lay on Santana's bed.

"Snuggle into me?" Santana asked.

And Rachel's face lit up and she hid her small figure into Santana's side.

They lay like that for few minutes before Rachel started to giggle.

"What's going on?" Santana asked feeling a little perplexed.

"I can hear your heart beating," Rachel answered shortly.

"And?"

"It talks to me."

"Huh?"

"It says that it beats for some extremely talented and future star-"

"-and annoying," Santana added.

"-and beautiful," Rachel corrected, "girl with really nice-"

"-voice," Santana finished.

"Well, I wanted to say 'ass' but I'll take your version as a compliment anyway."

"You suck, Rachel, you know it?" Santana laughed. "Why does everything end with sex or something like that?"

"And why doesn't it for you?" Rachel asked. "I think, something's wrong with you because it was always you, the horny one. I guess, something really bad happened to real Santana."

Rachel put her ear on Santana's chest and listened for a while.

Then she raised her head and pointed with her finger at the chest.

"I think, real Santana is somewhere there and you ate her or whatever. Santana," Rachel was now speaking to Santana's chest, "if you are there, don't worry, it's me, Rachel, and wherever you are, I'll find you and rescue you from this..."

Santana only rolled her eyes.

"Rach, are you really talking to my tits?"

"Oh," Rachel stopped her ministration, "oh."

"Don't worry, it is a little crazy but I still love you," Santana slipped the sentence like the most common thing that she always said on a normal basis.

It was so weird listening to such words from Santana.

And it was also so welcomed by Rachel.

And even Santana didn't think about it what she had just said.

It was so normal for her now.

"I love you, too," Rachel said and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "And I also love your tits."

And she drowned her face into Santana's chest.

Santana growled with frustration.

"Rachel!"

"What? I only wanted to ask if I can have a private conversation with the girls that I love," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Which means conversation with you," Rachel said and kissed Santana again, "and you little girl," then she placed her hand on one of Santana's boob and started moving the other hand in the direction of the other boob, "and you, cutie."

"Hmm," Santana couldn't resist but purred to slight squeezing from Rachel.

Then Rachel grabbed Santana's breasts and massaged them with more force to which Santana growled into Rachel's ear.

"Hmpf, did you just call my boobs small?" she managed to say.

"No, never, they are _perfect_," Rachel hissed the last word when she tried to pinch Santana's nipples through the fabric. "And did you just growl?"

"No," Santana lied. "But what do you say-"

And Santana flipped them so now she was on top of Rachel and pushed Rachel's wrists against the bed.

"-about this when our boobs talk with each other?" Santana said and smirked when she pressed her body against Rachel's.

She did some teasing moves and their bodies fit in each other just perfectly.

It was amazing to feel every single curve of Rachel's body like that and the heat that was coming from both girls was intoxicating.

"Feels good, San."

"Yeah?"

"Can we-"

"Hm?"

"-finish it?"

"Not now, Rach," Santana said but didn't stop her moves.

"Why?"

"My mum's home."

"It didn't stop us before," Rachel opposed.

"But we will stop now."

And Santana's determination was too strict so she stopped her moves on top of Rachel and lay beside the girl on the bed again.

"I'm really going out of my mind with this dry humping, Santana," Rachel complained.

"Hm?"

"I said that you are terrible," Rachel whined.

"What about another date?" Santana asked ignoring what Rachel just said.

"What?"

"Next Saturday? What do you say? Maybe your dads will let you stay over again and we won't have to worry about my parents who will be both working overnight."

"Huh?"

"Rachel, are you going to answer or just do these weird sounds?" Santana laughed.

"No," Rachel immediately reacted, "it's just...Saturday means six long days."

"Yeah, but sounds logical for our plans. I don't want a quickie somewhere between my mum's knocking on the doors and your dads calling you if you're coming for the lunch. And I guess, your fathers won't let you stay here when there's school next day, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's Saturday," Santana finished.

Rachel thought about it for a second and said:

"Okay, Saturday. But what about setting a date on Saturday but having still the quickie between your mum's knocking on the door and the call from my fathers?"

"No," Santana said calmly and leaned closer to Rachel's ear. "Because on Saturday I will worship every single curve of your beautiful body, Rach, and I won't let you sleep since I'll keep you up screaming my name with pleasure."

Oh, she was good.

Santana still knew how to be seductive.

Rachel's toes curled with anticipation when she imagined such perspective for next Saturday.

"Okay?" Santana demanded an answer from the other girl.

"Okay," Rachel breathed out.

And after few hours of laying in each other's arms, kissing, sleeping a little bit and kissing again they got into Santana's car and on the road.

"You really need to go?" Santana whined.

"I should, San. I have to go to few classes at least. I've missed too many of them lately."

"But you can't be like that, Rachel. How can we be together when you will be hurrying to some classes all the time?"

"We've been together for last twenty hours, San, you're still not tired of me? And before that you've spent every day driving me to my classes."

And Rachel was kind of scared because she surely didn't want to hear the answer.

She knew how easily she could get on someone's nerves.

And she didn't want to hear such confession from her new girlfriend.

"You don't have to answ-"

"No," Santana said honestly.

"What?" Rachel was surprised of what she heard.

"You're not getting on my nerves at all, Rachel," Santana said, "I'm actually glad that you let me be with you all the time."

She really became softie!

But it worked as it was supposed to.

Rachel's eyes softened by such confession.

"I should have forgiven you weeks ago," she whispered but Santana could hear every word, "we wasted so much time."

"No, Rach, you had the right to take as much time as you needed. Well, look how long it took me to figure out..._this_," and Santana put her hand on Rachel's and they entwined their fingers. "Me and the stuff, I've done, were the reasons of our break and I'm so happy that I could get you back so quickly actually."

And they spent the rest of the ride to Rachel's house in a warm and comfortable silence enjoying their mutual confessions of much they cared about each other.

When they reached Rachel's house, Santana got out of the car and walked Rachel to the front doors.

"Thank you for the weekend, San," Rachel said when they stopped at the doors, "it was amazing. I don't even have words for how much I loved every single minute of it."

"Wow, the one Rachel Berry is out of the words? Now I really feel proud of myself. I silenced the queen of the most talkative and-"

"Bye, San," Rachel stopped Santana's monologue by sweet kiss on her lips, "don't ruin the moment."

And Santana didn't even think about arguing about her allegedly ruining the moment.

Instead she put her arms around Rachel's waist and pushed the girl into her body and kissed her passionately.

"Hmmm," Rachel purred into the kiss. "I don't want to leave you now. I'll be imagining this kiss the whole day when my house will stink after my dad's sex night."

"What?"

"I mean, they obviously destroyed the house yesterday and now..."

"No, Rachel, I got it. But did you really think about your dads having sex just right after I gave you one of my ultimately best kisses ever?"

"No," Rachel lied.

"You did! I feel offend-"

And Rachel connected their lips together again so Santana couldn't finish the sentence.

Rachel could be proud of herself now because it really worked.

All Santana's thoughts were pushed somewhere back in her head and were replaced by one thought – Rachel and Rachel's lips on Santana's.

"Okay," Rachel stopped the kiss, "I'm going home now, really. San, can we see each other tomorrow in the school? I mean, you can take a break of driving me to every class now."

"But I like driving you..."

"Please," Rachel demanded, "just for today. You've been driving me every day for weeks now and you should go back to having your own life."

"But you are now my life and I can't have you since you have so many classes," Santana frowned.

"I actually wanted to look at my schedule and rearrange it so we can be together more," Rachel admitted. "Does it sound good?"

"Yeah," Santana gave up and her frown was immediately replaced by wide smile.

"So just for today, spend it like you would do it without me and from the next week we will start arranging our time like a...couple, okay?"

"Okay," Santana nodded, "but tomorrow I'll be here in the morning waiting for you to take you to school."

"I like that. But you should be actually worried because you won't get rid of me then, Santana," Rachel laughed, put a quick kiss on Santana's lips and vanished in the house.

Normally Santana would feel a little terrified by such perspective of never getting rid of Rachel Berry.

But that wasn't the cause now.

Because Rachel Berry was her girlfriend now and she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

She drove back home and when she eventually got to her room and closed the doors, she lay on her bed thinking.

What would she do without Rachel?

She would probably watch TV now eating a snack.

Then she would hang out with Brittany or watch TV even more.

And?

Nothing really important was on her normal Sunday.

And she felt kind of weird now.

She wanted to do something that had a meaning.

Of course, she needed to turn off and only relax sometimes.

But not now.

Right now she had a feeling of doing something that made sense.

She started nervously pacing the room feeling too tempted to do something.

Then it hit her when she saw her guitar standing in the corner of the room.

She used to play the guitar since she was a little girl but when she became older, she lost her interest.

Then she got back to playing guitar when all the stuff with Brittany occurred and she had to get her feelings and confusion out of herself.

And it was music that helped her.

Now she felt the same temptation to play and sing and express what she was feeling.

But it wasn't the confusion anymore.

It was the warm feeling about having someone that she cared most in the world about and that she was probably the happiest person ever.

Santana grabbed the guitar and sat on the chair playing the first chord that came on her mind.

And another one.

And another one.

It sounded really good.

She took the sheet of paper from her table and started scrabbling notes.

And when she played these few chords again and again she opened her mouth and sang few words that just popped in her head.

And everything sounded together just right.

She grabbed the pen and added the lyrics to the notes.

And her work on the song only started.

* * *

><p>Sunday wasn't that long without Rachel as Santana was firstly afraid of.<p>

It went pretty fast for her.

Her working on the song, then dinner at Brittany's place, Brittany's interrogation about the date and her working on the song back home till the midnight.

No, the day wasn't that useless as she had thought so before.

But she couldn't help the weird butterflies in her stomach when she waited in front of Rachel's house next morning and knew that she would see the girl just in few moments again.

And there she was.

Rachel ran from her house smiling widely at the other girl.

Santana didn't forget her manners and opened the doors for the girl.

While doing so she had a chance to look at Rachel's appearance.

Was her skirt shorter than usual or why did her thighs look much more inviting today?

And what happened to the argyle?

Rachel wore plain T-shirt with sweatshirt actually and her a little messy hair only emphasized her young-ish look.

"Did you dress up for me?" Santana asked teasingly when she got back to the car.

"Why do you think, San, that I would dress up for you? Not everything has to be plotted," Rachel said while doing her seatbelt. "But this one was intentional," she turned to Santana with wide grin.

"I knew it," Santana grinned back satisfied with girl's confirmation.

"You like?" Rachel asked shyly now.

"I love it," Santana answered and didn't wait any longer and connected their lips together.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Santana asked while caressing Rachel's cheek putting some more pecks on Rachel's lips.

"Hi, I did although I missed my big soft human pillow that I could snuggle to," Rachel said back and captured Santana's lips in longer and hungrier kiss.

They would probably forget about the school if Rachel's fathers didn't leave the house, too, and honk at them while passing them in their car.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving," Rachel complained and threw her arms in the air with frustration, "jeez, they're getting on my nerves. They almost destroyed the house on Saturday's night and now I can't even kiss my girlfriend properly."

Santana compassionately smiled at her girlfriend that was fuming over in the next seat.

"Don't worry, Rach, we can think about some revenge..."

"Now? Are we going back to my house to have mind-blowing sex?" Rachel lit up immediately.

"No," Santana laughed, "but don't forget the idea for the future."

"Trust me, I won't," Rachel smirked and went off to her own world probably imagining such perspective.

Few minutes later they both appeared in front of the school.

Everyone knew about Santana being gay now.

Everyone knew about her and Rachel having an affair earlier.

But now it was totally different situation.

Santana was dating the girl and she had to intentionally decide if she was ready to hold hands or kiss in the corridors.

It wasn't just something that came from others.

It was on her to do it.

But everything was heading to solve itself that day.

Both Rachel and Santana were walking to the school when a boy appeared on the spot waiting for Rachel as always.

"Rachel!" Finn screamed never noticing the other girl.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked a little unsure about the situation.

"I'm waiting for you to walk you to the class as always, why?"

"Do you remember the weekend, Finn?" Rachel asked. "And what happened?"

"Ahh, you mean that," Finn waved his hand, "I think that we both just overreacted and said words that we didn't want to. But I can forgive you and you can forgive me and we can forget it, okay?"

"So you're okay with me being with..." Rachel trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"With me?" Santana eventually jumped into the conversation.

And she took Rachel's hand in hers.

And it really happened just like that without much thinking.

"What is that?" Finn asked pointing at them holding hands.

"This, Finessa," Santana started with her bitchy attitude, "means that I'm dating Rachel and it's my turn to walk her to her classes and that I won't let anyone near her or kissing her. Do you hear me? You'll try to get your big wale-ish mouth to her beautiful soft lips closer than five meters again and I'll destroy you, am I clear?"

But Finn didn't look taken aback.

"Santana, I don't know what game you're playing here or why you're trying so desperately to keep me and Rachel from each other. What do you get from that? Is it just some stupid joke?"

"I have enough," Santana yelled, let Rachel's hand go and took few steps to the boy, "get out of here or I'm going to end you. I would punch you in your balls right now if you only had some!"

"San," Rachel tried to stop Santana.

It was obvious that the thought was running in Finn's head how he contemplated what to do now.

"Okay, you want to play then you get a game," he eventually said and then turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I already told you, you will regret it, you'll see that she just used you for whatever reasons she has."

"Don't talk to her like that again!" Santana roared.

"Finn, just go," Rachel pleaded noticing the angry girl taking more steps towards Finn.

He finally looked from one girl to the other, waved with his hands and was gone.

Rachel came to Santana and heard the girl cursing under her breath and talking to herself about calming down.

"San, it's okay. Can we go?" she tried to soothe the girl with the hand on Santana's shoulder.

"It's not okay," Santana was still furiously looking in the way that Finn went away, "but let's go."

They headed to Rachel's class and when they reached the room Santana nervously stepped from one foot to the other.

"So...shall I pick up you after the class?"

"I have to go through my homework during the breaks so what about meeting for a lunch?" Rachel asked.

"Okay," Santana tried to cover the disappointment in her voice.

"So...hopefully, you'll have a good day," Rachel smiled slightly at the other girl and vanished in the room.

Santana slowly walked into her class and didn't speed up although the bell already rang for the start of the first class.

She wouldn't normally care about being on time in the class and she would even took a longer way to the class on a purpose.

But now she was too consumed in her thoughts.

Was she supposed to kiss Rachel?

Rachel didn't seem concerned about that problem at all.

She just vanished in the class without any signs of thinking about it.

Or was she just such good actress that she managed to hide her disappointment?

Santana reached the class but even when she sat there on her chair, these thoughts didn't leave her at all.

And the whole day actually went like that.

When the bell rang for the pause for the lunch, Santana ran to a cafeteria.

"Santana, what happened to you? You look like a mess," Rachel said when the other girl sat next to her.

"Rahsfdifdhfdi," Santana spit out the sentence on one breath.

"What?" Rachel asked and laughed a little. "San, slow down, you're almost talking like me sometimes."

"Sorry," Santana took a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you since it bothered me whole day. I'm sorry about not kissing you in front of the class this morning."

"What?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"I mean, I asked you to be my girlfriend and now I'm coward again to treat you like that here in the school so I think that-"

"Santana, what are you talking about?" Rachel smiled. "You think that I'm mad? Did I give you a reason to think that?"

"Well, actually no but we know how good actr-"

"Then what are you stressing about? San, I don't need you kissing me all the time in the school just because it is how 'it is supposed to be'," and Rachel made quote marks in the air, "I think, it's actually a big step for both of us so what if we take next steps slowly? I mean...you've been taking me to school for last weeks, so I guess, everyone in the school knows that there is something between us even after the rumours about our previous affair. And what they think then, I don't care! You claimed me in front of some of our friends and that's the only thing that matters that we can be honest with them. And the rest of the school – it doesn't matter to me because you're treating me like a princess in front of everyone. And when it will be natural for both of us to kiss then we will do it. Okay?"

Santana only nodded during the whole speech from Rachel.

"Okay?" Rachel asked again and squeezed Santana's hand that was in the girl's lap.

"Yeah," Santana eventually breathed out and then squeezed Rachel's hand back, "sounds good for me."

And a smile appeared on her face.

Then other members of Glee joined them for lunch and Santana was kind of surprised to enjoy their presence so much.

She went to buy another coke because she claimed herself a title of the most obsessive coke fan ever.

And she didn't really see what was going on behind her back.

Finn appeared in the cafeteria holding a cup of the coloured ice – slushie.

He went after her but there was someone who saw him.

Rachel immediately shot up from her chair and ran after him.

And then Santana only heard Rachel yelling.

"Finn, don't you dare-"

And SPLASH!

She turned around and saw Finn holding a free cup and the small girl covered in the blue colour shaking with cold and shock.

It took Santana two seconds to realize what happened.

Before anyone did anything else, she passed the girl, pushed the boy with all her strength in the chest to which he took few steps back and then PUNCH!

She punched Finn with the well-aimed fist in his face.

"Ou!" he shrieked and covered his face in his hands.

The blood started running out of his nose.

But Santana felt the pain, too.

Her fist felt like broken.

But she didn't care.

She went for another punch but before she could do anything she felt two strong hands grabbing her from behind and holding her.

"Shrek!" Sue Sylvester screamed after Finn trying to hold Santana on the place. "Go back to your swamp before this little devil gets out of my hands. And Sandbags," she turned to Santana, "stop fighting me, I have a special training for taming wild bears so you can't beat me."

"Coach, let me...let me go!" Santana struggled out of Sue Sylvester's arms. "Hudson, just wait when I'll get on you again! Don't you ever dare to do anything like that again. Or kiss her again like you did on Saturday! You hear me? I should have dealt with you right on Saturday. Or I should have punched you ages ago. Just...just let me go!"

But Sue Sylvester's grip was too strong on her.

When Finn saw the girl trying desperately to get out of the grip to go to punch him again and first drops of the blood came from his nose, he turned around and headed out of the cafeteria without a word.

And when he was eventually out of the room, Santana calmed down a little bit and stopped seeing blue.

"Finally," Sue said and let Santana go.

Then she moved closer to her so no one else heard the conversation.

"Lopez, listen. I know why you did what you did. I don't care that you chose a shrimp to be your lady-lover. But punching anyone here can get you in some serious troubles. Which means that I can't give that Hudson boy a detention where, trust me, I would choose such an activity during the detention that would remind him for the rest of his life why messing with anyone connected to Sue Sylvester's Cheerios was his stupidest idea ever. But that would also mean that you could get disqualified from the school and that wouldn't look good on your application in the future. So I'll pretend that I didn't see anything, clear?"

Santana only nodded trying to listen to every word.

"Now get your hobbit appendage into something warm," Sue motioned with her head behind her and walked out of the cafeteria.

Santana eventually came back completely to her normal mind without being it blurred by the thirst for the blood and looked around.

Rachel wasn't there anymore and so she tried to find her turning around and watching every corner of the place.

"They took her to the bathroom," Santana heard from Mike saying to her when he realized what she was looking for.

Santana nodded in understanding and headed there.

In the bathroom there were probably five people.

Brittany, Kurt, probably Tina and...but Santana didn't care, she went there and got between them to the girl that she cared most about.

Rachel's hair and face were already dried from the slushie but her clothes was still wet.

"Do you have any clothes here?" Santana asked when she took the girl into her arms.

"No, I forgot. I didn't know that even now I would get-"

"Britt?" Santana turned to her friend.

"Of course, I have something. I'll be back in a minute," Brittany beamed that she could help somehow and ran to the doors.

Then Santana turned to others.

"Can you leave us alone? Please?"

Everyone nodded and slowly got out of the bathroom.

"And thank you," Santana said after them.

Then she turned back to Rachel, took the tissue and tried to dry some wet spots left on Rachel's face.

"Did it happen how I think?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...he went after me, right? The slushie was for me and you ran there to defend me."

Rachel didn't really answer.

She just stared at her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that, I would have taken care of myself," Santana complained in a low voice.

"But-" Rachel tried to oppose.

"No buts, Rach, look at you now. You shouldn't let happen this to you. Especially when it was for me."

"But I had to defend you, Santana," Rachel finally got to speak, "I didn't want you to feel...the humiliation."

"But you feel like that now. You got slushied in front of the whole cafeteria, Rachel! Because of me! You can never ever feel humiliated again, you hear me? Never! And I'm here to make sure that you won't! So next time let me take care of it!"

"Don't be angry at me, San," Rachel whispered.

"What?"

It finally got Santana out of her complaining mood.

"You think that I'm angry at you? Rachel, I'm angry at him for being an idiot! And I'm angry at myself for letting this happen! It happened because of me! But I could never ever be angry at you for standing for me."

She lifted Rachel's chin and took a step closer to the girl and entwined their fingers.

"I actually want to thank you for defending me."

And she squeezed Rachel's hand but flinched a little with the pain that she felt there after the punch.

Rachel noticed the small frown that appeared on Santana's face.

She looked down and saw Santana's hand.

The whole hand was deep red and the bruises were obviously coming to play there with colours in few moments.

And the knuckles looked the worst.

"And you defended me back," she said and brought Santana's hand higher. "We should go to the hospital for an X-ray examination, Santana."

"Nah, it'll be okay tomorrow," Santana snorted.

"Santana!" Rachel demanded.

But Santana was saved from Rachel's angry stare by the light knock on the doors.

"Sorry," Brittany looked into the bathroom, "I brought the clothes."

"Ahh, of course, come in, Britt," Santana motioned with her arm for Brittany to come into the bathroom.

"You're so small and tiny, Rachel," Brittany said, "so the only thing that would probably fit was this..."

And she handed the girl a white T-shirt.

"Thank you, Britt," Rachel smiled.

"No problem. I'll grab some tea in the cafeteria and bring it to the Glee now, yeah? You'll be okay, Rachel?" Brittany eyed the girl carefully.

"Sure, I'm kind of used to this," Rachel tried to smile even more and make the atmosphere easier.

But Brittany saw the effort to smile too much and took Rachel in a hug immediately.

"You shouldn't be used to this, Rachel...Well, now you have Sanny-bear and I'm sure, she'll take care of you," Brittany said, winked at Santana and left the girls alone.

Santana locked the doors to the bathroom and got back to the other girl.

She took the hem of Rachel's wet T-shirt and pushed it over the girl's head.

Then she unclasped her bra that was now also drowned with the slushie and threw it to the floor after the T-shirt.

She took a tissue, wet it with the water and started to clean the coloured spots of Rachel's skin.

Then she took another tissue to dry the spots.

"Is it inappropriate to have dirty thoughts now, San?" Rachel joked when Santana was drying her cleavage.

"Probably yes...," Santana contemplated her answer, "...but I have them, too."

And she looked up and saw the devilish grin that appeared on Rachel's face.

But, of course, even if Santana admitted to have dirty thoughts, she still didn't feel like in a right moment for continuing in this.

Instead she took the white T-shirt from Brittany and put it on the smaller girl.

But the combination of white T-shirt, cold slushie and no bra wasn't the best option how to walk in the school corridors.

Of course, Santana would love to have the girl walking with her nipples being seen when they were standing firmly asking for attention.

But that was only for her eyes and she felt so possessive about the girl.

It was unacceptable for Santana to have her girlfriend walking like that in the school.

Plus Rachel was shaking feeling still a little cold.

So Santana immediately took off her Cheerio jacket and put it on Rachel.

"Here you go," she said and zipped it up.

"But Santana, this is your Cheerio jacket, you shouldn't-"

"First of all, you're cold so I would give you anything I'm wearing now. And secondly, I think, this is just the right way how to claim you in front of the whole school. Now everyone will surely know that you're mine, not just our friends. Although after the thing in cafeteria I would be surprised if someone didn't know already. Which actually solved the previous problem how to take a next step behaving to each other in the school," Santana said and smiled.

"I love you," Rachel said, raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed the other girl.

"Wuf you, too," Santana mumbled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day actually went pretty well contrary to the lunch-time.<p>

Santana managed to ignore all looks and gossips that were surrounding her in the corridors.

She really found the way how to ignore it.

And she didn't seem like that just in front of other people but she and her insides really stopped caring about it.

There was only one thing that worried her a little – how did it feel for Rachel?

The girl always wanted to be a star of the school and society.

But now she was more like Santana's lesbian fuck.

And Santana didn't like such idea at all.

But Rachel didn't stop amaze Santana, not even for a second.

She gave her assuring smiles the whole day and it seemed like she didn't care at all.

And it made Santana feel so warm somewhere inside that she had someone like that.

So the rest of the day in the school actually went pretty well contrary to the lunch time since it was totally Finn-less.

When the last bell rang the end of classes, Santana waited at the front doors to school for her girl.

Rachel appeared in the doors with her widest grin when she spotted the other girl.

"I like your jacket," Santana said playfully and winked.

"I like it, too," Rachel said and cuddled the jacket that she was wearing.

"Ice-cream?" Santana asked.

"Hm?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows because she didn't understand.

"Can we go to grab some ice-cream together? I mean , if it's okay with your schedule now?" Santana nervously stepped from one foot to the other.

"Well," Rachel said and started furiously listing in her papers and books that she carried in her arms trying to find her newly written schedule.

"Let me," Santana smiled at the girl and tried to take some of Rachel's stuff.

But Rachel saw the other girl's hand and gasped.

"Santana!" she shrieked.

"What?" Santana asked being surprised what was going on.

"Your hand!" Rachel pointed at Santana's hand and frowned angrily. "I told you to go to the hospital and you didn't want to. So I told you to go to take some ice on it at least but you obviously didn't do anything. Look!"

And both girls looked at Santana's hand now.

Yeah, it really looked bad.

The knuckles were bruised and the hand was swollen.

Santana cursed under her breath because she didn't like that she couldn't even punch a guy without such consequences.

Her hand was supposed to be hero now.

Not this poor bruised thing.

"You can't drive like that, Santana," Rachel demanded in her usual teacher-like voice.

"C'mon, it's okay," Santana waved with her hand but had to admit that she felt a little pain in there.

Until now she ignored it but now when she was supposed to be even braver in front of the other girl, she started realizing the pain – and she didn't like that at all, even if she was whining about the pain only in her inner talk.

"No way, Santana! You're not driving like that! Ehh...," and Rachel started looking for something around, "Britt!"

And the tall blonde girl ran to both of them immediately looking at each of them with excitement.

"Hey!" she said. "You should share more sweet lady kisses, you both look so worried and kisses make everything better."

Rachel looked confused for a while but managed to get it somehow.

"That's actually why I called you. Santana's hand looks really bad, would you, please, take her to the hospital? X-ray examination is necessary, I think. I would drive her but...I forgot my driving license as Santana drove me to the school today."

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'll take Santana there. And you're going with us, of course!"

"No," Santana whined, "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You have to, San."

"Yeah."

Both girls were now nodding and looking very strict at her.

"That's not fair! You found an ally, Rach. What can I do with the two of you looking at me like that? Okay, I surrender."

And both girls smiled at her and Brittany clasped her hands.

Then Rachel apologized because she had to go back to grab something that she allegedly forgot.

But when she appeared out of the school five or ten minutes later she carried a packet of ice.

"Put it there," she ordered to Santana, "at least the burning of the skin should subside."

Santana took the packet without any objections.

First of all, she knew that would be a lost battle and she would do it anyway in the end.

And then...well, Rachel knew her too well.

Her hand was really burning.

Girls went to Brittany's car after Santana had waved towards her car missing it already.

Rachel told Santana to be a good patient and sit in the backseat so the girl complied thinking they would both sit there.

Instead Rachel sat next to the driver and left Santana alone in the backseat.

"That's because your bravery is such turn on for me and I don't want to jump on you right here but I couldn't resist probably being too close to you," Rachel whispered to Santana but Brittany was already in the car.

"I totally heard it," she laughed and started the car.

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged in apologize.

"I don't mind, you can talk like that all the time," Brittany said all serious.

They left the parking lot when Santana tried her last effort to avoid the hospital.

"We really don't have to go there, my parents can look at my hand later."

"Santana, I bet, you wouldn't show it to your parents so this is just to be sure. Plus your dad is gynaecologist and your mum works in neurology," Rachel said without a flinch.

"But I still think that ice-cream would be a better option how to spend our past-time."

"Ice-cream?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to take Rachel to Wonka's," Santana said.

Now she was sure that she just mentioned the right thing in front of Brittany.

The girl loved Wonka's.

She could spend a fortune there on ice-cream, chocolate, cakes and all sweets.

"What if we stop by there for a quick ice-cream on the way to the hospital?" Santana offered.

"Well...," Brittany's resolution to go to the hospital was shaken.

And then she turned to the left road that was to Wonka's.

"That's my girl!" Santana said with excitement.

"But Britt," Rachel didn't like how it went so far.

Brittany didn't listen to her at all.

She was counting all the flavours of the ice-cream under the breath that she would probably take.

Rachel immediately knew that it was lost battle for her to try convincing Brittany not going there now.

Santana laughed at the girl which gained her a slap from Rachel.

It was actually the same situation as Santana knew, it was lost battle for her to convince Rachel about anything. Or Brittany.

Well, was she ever the one that was the reason of someone else's lost battle?

Ehhhh, definitely!

There had to be something.

Hmmmmm...never mind, it's just that no examples came to Santana's mind right now, she just couldn't remember because of the large amount of such examples, yeah.

* * *

><p>All three girls sat in the Wonka's few minutes later.<p>

Santana had bought all ice-creams and now she enjoyed being fed by Rachel because her hand really started to hurt 'all of sudden'.

"You like?" Santana asked and Brittany responded with wide smile while her mouth was completely covered with melting ice-cream.

Rachel nodded smiling, too, and answered:

"Pretty much. What about you?"

And she put another spoon of ice-cream into Santana's mouth.

"Hmm, it's delicious," Santana purred, "maybe more chocolate frosting, please."

Rachel laughed remembering how Santana ordered her ice-cream ("More chocolate frosting...more...more! Woman, when I said special portion of chocolate frosting then I meant, I wanted to drown in the chocolate frosting, am I clear now?") but she complied and dig another big spoon of chocolate for the girl.

Santana happily licked her lips after finishing her portion of ice-cream and looked even more happy when Rachel decided to share the rest of her ice-cream with her.

But being with Brittany at Wonka's wasn't a quick stop by as the girl originally said.

Of course, the blonde girl had to try this, this and that and Santana didn't seem like not joining her.

Rachel already sat frustrated on her chair feeding her girlfriend with another spoon of some cake.

"How can you two eat so much sweet stuff?" she asked.

"Years of training," Santana answered and opened her mouth hungrily for another piece.

"Mhm," Brittany nodded, "me and San have been going here for years and we've never left before feeling totally full, almost like throwing up."

"You shouldn't do it, one day you'll overdose yourself with sweets."

"That would be amazing," Brittany said dreamily and Santana nodded in agreement.

To that Rachel rolled her eyes because she realized, there was no use of telling them anything anymore.

An hour later they were still sitting at Wonka's waiting now for Brittany to recover from all the sweets because she started feeling a little sick and no one wanted her to throw up while driving them.

So they waited for another half an hour but when Brittany was feeling better, she had to eat some more ice-cream because there was no way for her to leave Wonka's without another portion of ice-cream and not feeling extremely full.

Of course, it only resulted in more sickness of Brittany's belly and she started to fall asleep in her post-sweet-orgasmic state so when Santana suggested to go home instead of going to the hospital, Rachel actually gave up and agreed.

It was only ten minutes to get to Santana's home contrary to thirty or forty minutes to the hospital and when they had the driver in such a state then it was probably better not to drive too far.

And ten minutes later they really managed to get to Santana's home and they collapsed on the chairs in the kitchen.

Rachel insisted on making a green tea which resulted into more sweet stuff.

Because Brittany persuaded Rachel to make cocoa instead and Santana had to laugh so hard when she saw the tall blonde sneaking more sugar into their cups when Rachel was looking in another direction.

But after adding like the third spoon of sugar to their cups Rachel found out what the girl was doing and she was mad at her for adding more sugar although they had eaten such amount of sweets that would cover a monthly amount for 'normal' people.

Nevertheless, it was a truth that no one was actually physically able to be mad at Brittany for too long.

The girl pouted at Rachel to which the smaller girl already started to lose her first determination to be angry.

And when Brittany took the girl in a big hug and started tickling her, Rachel totally gave up and immediately joined the battle of tickling with Brittany.

Santana sat on the chair and laughed and laughed the whole time.

Then it hit her.

She was the happiest person ever.

Two most important people of her life were getting along very well and they spent great evening together.

It was amazing to have them.

And well, Santana actually _needed_ them in her life although it had taken her so long to realize that.

But the past didn't matter now, right?

Then Brittany interrupted her thoughts when she stood up from the couch with her hands in the air.

"Victory! I won!" she yelled excitedly.

But Rachel slowly sneaked behind her and with one fast move she got Brittany back on the couch and started another tickle fight.

"I didn't say, I gave up, Britt!" she screamed and got into another fight claiming her victory.

They only stopped fighting when the milk on the cooker was hot enough to be poured into the cups with cocoa and Rachel quickly ran to do it because Santana was still 'injured' and couldn't do it according to Rachel's words.

When they were done with the cocoa and Brittany didn't want another cup to Rachel's relief, the brunette stood up from the table and headed to the doors.

"I guess, I should go home. Thank both of you for the evening, I really enjoyed it. And Santana, you have to promise me to show your hand to your parents when they'll be home and put the ice on it meanwhile," Rachel demanded.

"Wait, I'll drive you home," Brittany said when she realized how they came to Santana's house.

"Thank you, Britt, but you can stay with Santana, you don't have to worry about me," Rachel politely tried to refuse the offer.

"Rach, you're going with me," Brittany stated resolutely, "I have to go anyway, I have a date."

"With who?" Santana asked.

"You don't know, Sanny?" Brittany asked playfully. "You have to figure it out on your own, I did the same with you and Rachel."

"You did?" Rachel asked being now curious. "When?"

"During the summer trip. Well, I saw her checking you out months before the trip but only then she finally acted on what she wanted."

"Santana checked me before the trip?" Rachel asked again with the evil grin on her face now.

"Of course. I think that she actually had a kink for your thighs in these skirts that you always wear," Brittany said being drowned in her thoughts, "but I wasn't sure if it wasn't more for your butt or maybe both thighs and butt."

Rachel chuckled when she heard it and when she saw Santana being completely red blushing.

"Britt," the raven-haired girl only whined in a low voice.

"Ah, don't worry, Sanny, I didn't tell Rachel about you getting aroused once that day when she performed a song like a year ago."

"What?" Rachel shrieked with a surprise.

"Oops," Brittany covered her mouth, "sorry."

Santana had her eyes open wide and she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

If she could only vanish and hide herself somewhere where no one could ever find her and if she could die there because of embarrassement.

"I'll wait in the car," Brittany said when the awkward silence that she had caused bothered her too much. "Sanny, I'll pick you up tomorrow and Rachel, too, okay? So you don't have to worry about it."

"Ehh," Santana still wasn't completely back in her mind, "okay, but I can find the way how to get my car, Britt."

"Nu huh, let me. I guess, I owe you," Brittany said and gave Santana a hug.

Santana nodded then and smiled slightly at Brittany.

"But I can take a bus or tell my dads to take us, Britt," Rachel finally calmed down from all her laughing about Santana checking her out and joined the conversation.

"No," Santana said before Brittany even opened her mouth, "I'm supposed to take care of you, Rach, so your dads driving both of us is unacceptable for my ego."

"You see?" Brittany pointed a finger on Santana, "Sanny is too gentleman to be treated like a lady herself."

"That's not helping, Britt, that's more like an insult," Santana opposed frowning.

"I mean, that Santana won't let anyone take care of her like that especially now when she wants to treat you like a princess, Rach," Brittany stated matter-of-factly to which Santana blushed even more if it was only possible, "but I'm her adjutant so when she's not able to do something, she has me to do it. So when she is not able to drive you then I'll pick you up. When she can't participate in a sword fight for you, I'll do it. And when she can't shag you properly then-"

"Britt!" Santana yelled. "That's enough, we got it."

Brittany only shrugged and went to her car.

Rachel came closer to Santana but the other girl couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Oh, Santana, don't worry about it."

"Hm," Santana snorted, "you're not the one being a desperate perverse here seeming to stalk you for years."

"Don't be mad," Rachel chuckled, "I can't blame you."

Santana rolled her eyes, that was so much Rachel-like answer.

"Which song did you like that much?" the brunette asked and pressed their bodies together holding her arms around Santana's back.

But the other girl didn't answer.

Instead she tried to look anywhere else.

"You don't want to tell me? That is such a shame. I can actually think about preparing some song for next glee and it would be much easier knowing which song made you _wet_."

"The girls mash-up in the leather clothes," Santana immediately spit out.

The way of Rachel's talking got totally under her skin.

Rachel could ask her to climb Mount Everest and Santana would do it immediately without asking if Rachel only used such words like 'wet' again.

"I see," Rachel nodded knowingly.

"You just...you were so sexy in it and the moves that you did..."

"Mhm," Rachel was satisfied with the answer, "let me see what I can do about it."

And she nibbled Santana's ear a little before she put a kiss on her lips and headed out of the house.

"I shall go, I can't wait for the ride home when Brittany will tell me all the stories. And you put the ice on your hand. Promise?"

"I will," Santana responded with a smile although she wanted to complain about Rachel's plans to interrogate Brittany firstly. "And will you call me after all your classes today?"

"I will, I promise, too," Rachel answered, ran back for the last kiss and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next days went quite well although they were actually full of new stuff.<p>

Everything was new for Santana – being in love and admitting it, having openly a relationship with the girl that she loved, walking her to the classes and stealing quick kisses in the school's corridors and being treated by Rachel and Brittany like a baby because of her hand and letting them do it.

She couldn't really decide if she hated or loved their rides to school together with Brittany and Rachel because the two girls were singing all the time or laughing about something that Santana had done.

And Santana wasn't sure if they were cute or annoying more.

Of course, somewhere deep down she knew that they were cute and not annoying at all but her brain told her to pretend to be bothered at least.

But what really bothered her was the choice how she and Rachel were supposed to spend Friday's night.

She wanted to make the Saturday's date special now, like really special, not screwed up special as last time.

But there was a party at Puck's the day before and Rachel wanted to go there.

Santana didn't really feel confident about going to the party.

Last time when she had gone to Puck's party, it had ended like shit.

But she also remembered that last time she had refused Rachel's offer to go to the party together and she got a feeling now that it was important for Rachel to go there.

And she wasn't the one who was able to deny Rachel anything, right?

And then Friday came and Santana was already 'allowed' by Rachel's approval to drive and right now she was in her car getting closer and closer to the other girl's house.

She was a little nervous about the party.

How was she supposed to behave at the party?

What if she wanted to kiss Rachel? Was she allowed to do it in front of everyone? It wasn't like stolen kisses in the empty corridors of the school.

And was the annoying ex-boyfriend of Rachel going to the party, too?

Just to be sure Santana spread the fingers and tried to make fists of them to see if she was able to punch someone.

She couldn't knew what was going to happen and she wanted to be prepared to defend herself or her girlfriend if Finn was going to do something stupid again.

Few minutes later she was already driving her and the brunette to Puck's house.

The other girl was relentlessly singing along the radio.

"Sing with me, San," she demanded again and again.

Then she stopped and eyed her girlfriend that was trying to focus only on the road.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Santana tried to cover that she knew what Rachel was asking.

"Did something happen? Or did I do something wrong? You usually join singing with me when I ask you for the fifth time but you don't respond today at all," Rachel complained in a low voice.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Rachel," Santana said when she realized that the other girl blamed herself.

"So what is wrong?" Rachel demanded an answer and put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Tell me?"

"It's...it's just the party. How am I supposed to behave to you there? And what if Finessa is there? And...and..."

"San," Rachel smiled to her girlfriend's cuteness, "you're cute."

Santana blushed.

God, she hoped that Rachel's couldn't see it but the girl obviously did when she chuckled.

"I guess, it's the same for the party as goes for the school. We can just be ourselves and do whatever feels natural and okay for both of us. There aren't any rules when to hold hands or when to kiss. When it happens then it does. For now we can just put some basic rules that goes for every party. We can go there together, talk to some of our friends, enjoy the evening and go home together as couples usually do, okay?"

"Okay," Santana nodded.

And the evening went pretty well and exactly how Rachel assumed it to be.

Santana and Rachel were sitting on the couch talking mostly with others from glee, Santana only vanished few times to refill their drinks.

Rachel decided not to drink alcohol at all so Santana as the driver wasn't the only one left without any.

And Santana enjoyed the evening till the moment when Rachel left to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going with you," Santana insisted when Rachel stood up from the couch.

"Sit down, Santana," Rachel rather ordered, "I'll be back in a minute. You worry too much."

And with a wink the brunette headed to the bathroom.

Santana knew how the wink and sway of Rachel's hips were well prepared and intentional from the other girl.

She dressed up really hot for today and she obviously knew it.

And a bunch of already drunken boys noticed it, too because when Rachel crossed the living-room, Santana could see their stares after Rachel.

A possessive and angry animal rose inside of Santana.

Rachel wasn't here for their stares.

She was hers.

But as always she tried to repeat her mantra – calm down.

Rachel wouldn't be happy if she knew that Santana felt insecure again so the raven-haired girl tried to tell herself that Rachel was hers and only hers.

It was like fifteen minutes when the calming voice inside of Santana's head was getting lower and lower because the other girl still didn't come back.

Santana survived another ten minutes sitting and not really listening to any stories from others when she stood up and went to find her girl.

Maybe there was a queue for the bathroom and Rachel was still waiting there?

Then she wouldn't be mad at Santana for trying to find her because she only wanted to make Rachel a company while waiting.

But when Santana got to the bathroom there wasn't queue at all.

She decided to search in other rooms then.

When she approached the stairs, she saw Finn for the first time that evening.

He was heading upstairs and there was some girl dragging him by the hand.

Santana only saw the glimpse of brown hair when her blood pumped in her veins and she became deaf to the rest of the world.

She took two stairs at once and ran to the couple just before they were about to lock themselves in the bedroom.

"Hell no!" Santana kicked the doors open and ran into the room.

"Santana!" Finn yelled. "What are you doing? For god's sake, I get it already, you and Rachel can do whatever you want, I don't care anymore, I won't stand in your way again but can we just live our lives now?"

Santana looked around and found Finn standing in front of her fuming furiously and behind him there was a brunette that wasn't Rachel at all.

A relief fell on Santana when she realized her mistake.

"S-sorry," she mumbled and was out of the room in a second.

She closed her eyes leaning on the wall and breathed deeply laughing about herself.

That was so stupid of her.

She almost danced on the way downstairs feeling the lightness on her heart.

But the lightness was only short-lived.

She found Rachel in the kitchen.

The girl almost ran into her embrace to which Santana firstly happily gave herself.

"I was worried about you," Santana said still hugging the other girl.

She was so glad to hold Rachel in her hands and smelled the shampoo on her hair that made her feel so...secure.

"I only wanted to bring you something to drink this time," Rachel said while caressing Santana's hand now with her thumb.

But their stares into each other's eyes were interrupted by some whistles.

"Rachel!" some guy yelled from the other corner of the kitchen. "Come back to us! We have another shot!"

Santana sent a death glare in that direction and saw four or five guys staring at them.

Then their eyes obviously fell down to ogle Rachel's butt.

"Rachel, Mark wants you to come back to us! What does take you so long?"

Rachel only waved with her hand to boys and turned back to the other girl.

"Dance with me, San," she offered a smile and waited for the answer.

"Rachel, Mark is almost crying without you!"

That was too much for Santana.

A crazy jealousy possessed her and she couldn't help herself.

"Go back to Mark," Santana finally answered.

Rachel searched in the girl's eyes what that meant.

"You can go, Rach, enjoy the evening," Santana said and headed out of the room.

She sat on the couch again and crossed the arms on her chest.

She didn't want to behave like that but she couldn't calm down.

Not even a minute later a brunette girl came and demanded Santana's attention.

"San, come and dance with me, please," Rachel asked still nicely.

"No," Santana spit out short answer.

"Santana, don't be an idiot," even Rachel was now losing her nerves.

"You can go back to Mark and dance with _him_ after couple of shots," Santana said, "I guess, you enjoy drinking after all."

"I didn't have any, just so you know. But I think, I'll drink some if you'll be so stubborn for the rest of the evening so I will survive with you. Now make me a space," Rachel said and pointed at the couch where she wanted to sit next to her girlfriend.

But Santana didn't move.

Rachel waited there for another minute watching the other girl that was desperately trying to avoid her stare.

And when Santana still didn't move, Rachel left the room.

The raven-haired girl was left there alone with her own thoughts.

She overreacted...as always.

And she knew it.

She just didn't like it when some Matt, or whatever was the guy's name, was doing...what was he actually doing?

Oh yeah, he ogled Rachel's butt and that was unacceptable for Santana.

He deserved the bad treatment from her then.

But what did Rachel do actually?

She didn't force anyone to ogle her.

Well, she dressed up so she actually helped it a little bit but she couldn't be blamed for being so sexy.

God, she didn't do anything at all.

Only Santana screwed up again.

She wanted to stand up from the couch and find the other girl to apologize to her when the smaller girl actually entered the room with some boy and joined the dancing group near the loudspeakers.

Rachel started to dance and when the boy came to dance closer to her, she let him do it.

She connected her eyes with Santana's and the Cheerio knew in instant that it was her punishment for behaving like a jerk.

The beat was becoming faster and faster and Santana could see first drops of sweat on Rachel's forehead.

The girl was getting hotter and hotter in the crowd and she was now dancing body on body with the guy.

She ran her hand on the boy's arm and squeezed on his bicep to which the boy showed his teeth with satisfaction with the girl's ministrations.

When Rachel put her arms around the boy's neck and he was just about to put his hands probably lower than on Rachel's back, the Cheerio lost her temper.

She ran from the couch to the dancing group and grabbed the brunette with force.

"Sorry, Matt, Mike, whatever, it will be only you and your hand today because no one will ever put his hands on my girl," Santana said while gritting her teeth, took Rachel's hand and dragged the two of them out of the house.

"Get in the car," she ordered when being outside already and headed to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked in innocent voice.

"Home."

"But I don't want to go home, I was having fun."

"Get in the car, Rachel," Santana demanded.

And now Rachel didn't try to oppose.

Instead she got to the passenger seat and waited for the other girl to start the car.

The ride was silent.

Santana was holding the steering wheel tightly and seemed totally focused on the road.

Rachel wanted to ask what was going on but she knew too well that she made Santana angry.

She felt a little sad that it actually meant that the night had to end so early but at least her fathers wouldn't be mad at her for coming too late.

They allowed her to stay at Santana's place on Saturday after their date but there was no way she could be sleeping anywhere else than home after some party full of alcohol, drugs and other devil stuff.

But when Santana stopped the car and Rachel expected to be outside of her house, she was surprised that they weren't there.

It was actually Santana's house where they parked the car.

"Come," Santana ordered again and Rachel obeyed without a word.

Santana opened the front doors and waited for Rachel to get in.

Rachel came into the house and looked around.

Santana's parents were in work again so the house was pretty dark right now.

"San, you know that my dads wanted me to be home before midnight?"

But the girl didn't get the answer.

She heard the doors to be closed behind her and in less than a second her front was being pressed against the opposite wall.

Santana pushed her body into Rachel's back more and put her wrists against the wall holding them on place.

"It means that we still have two hours for ourselves because we had to leave the party early," she husked into Rachel's ear. "Do you know, Rachel, why did we have to leave the party early?"

"N-no," Rachel lied.

"Because," Santana whispered in her ear and Rachel felt the sparkles that shot in her body, "you let some jerk put his hands on you. And you even touched him."

And Santana sank her teeth into Rachel's neck and shoulders making sure to leave the marks there.

She was going to mark her territory so no one tried to claim what was hers ever again.

"Stay like this," she ordered to Rachel.

She ran her hands down Rachel's arms when she got to her breasts and squeezed them with force.

Rachel moaned and wanted to push more into Santana's hands.

"I said, stay like this," Santana ordered again and Rachel stopped her moves.

"Good girl," Santana purred into the girl's ear.

She nibbled on Rachel's ear and continued her way down Rachel's body to the hem of her T-shirt.

She circled Rachel's flat stomach and moved her hands higher under the girl's T-shirt.

She got her hands into Rachel bra and rolled Rachel's nipples between her fingers.

"Ohh," Rachel moaned.

"You know what, Rachel," Santana said while still sucking on Rachel's earlobe and then her neck, "I might even believe you that you enjoyed the dance with him, his hands on you. But then...," and she squeezed Rachel's nipples with more force.

"Umpf!"

"...then I remembered that you can't enjoy anything more than this. Me, making you squirm with want and pleasure."

And she played with Rachel's nipples again and again that made them stand firm and rock-hard.

"What do you think, Rachel?" Santana husked.

"Y-Yes!" Rachel breathed out feeling as in ecstasy already.

She felt the pool between her legs and she needed to do something about it really soon.

"So what do you say about taking this off," Santana offered and grabbed the hem of Rachel's T-shirt.

"Fucking rip it off if you have to, just get me out of this!" Rachel cried out in frustration.

Santana smirked to the girl's confession but complied and in one swift motion she took off Rachel's T-shirt and her bra.

Then she pressed the girl into the wall again.

Rachel's sensitive nipples hit the wall but it felt so good.

"I might even think for a short time that you enjoyed touching him as you wanted me to believe...," Santana continued whispering in Rachel's ear when she quickly turn the girl around so Rachel's back was now pressed against the wall and instead Rachel's rock-hard nipples were facing Santana now.

The raven-haired girl almost lost it at the sight when her mouth watered with want but she managed to hold herself back and continued with her plan for the girl.

"...but then it hit me again," she pressed their bodies together and Rachel felt her hot breath against her face how close the girl was.

Santana took Rachel's hand and led it down her body into her own skirt.

"Then I remembered that there is nothing that you might want more than this," and she slipped the rubber band of her panties and pushed Rachel's fingers between her folds.

"Ohhh," they both moaned.

Santana tried to breathe deeply and regain her composure.

"You feel that, Rachel? Do you feel how wet I am for you?"

Rachel nodded quickly too weak to form any words actually.

"There is nothing that you might want more than to ride my pussy, am I right?"

Rachel almost lost it and felt like coming just listening to Santana's words.

"Answer me!" Santana spit out.

"God yes!" Rachel breathed out finally. "San, just let me fuck you already."

Santana still led Rachel's fingers between her folds in the wetness that was coming out of her.

"You think that I'll leave you to have your way with me after what you did today? No, Rach, this isn't the time when you can ask for anything," Santana said and took their hands out of her panties.

Both girls immediately missed the contact.

Rachel missed the heat.

She wanted to hide her fingers to the place where they belonged.

But Santana didn't let her.

Thus Rachel decided for the other solution.

Before Santana could stop her she put the fingers into her mouth and moaned.

She hadn't tasted Santana in a while.

And she lived for that taste.

When Santana saw Rachel licking her fingers and moaning at her taste, she lost it.

She felt weak in the knees and surrendered.

She got on the floor trying desperately to get rid of the rest of Rachel's clothes.

Rachel happily obliged and helped the other girl to take off her skirt and panties.

Santana shot up back and wanted to connect their lips when Rachel stopped her.

"San, you still have too much clothes," Rachel said and ran her eyes down the other girl's body with one raised eyebrow.

Santana looked down at herself and saw that she hadn't taken off anything so far.

"Oh, right," she nodded and started to discard all of her clothes.

Few seconds later she was standing there naked.

She didn't wait for anything more, she pushed her body into Rachel's and connected their lips.

The other girl opened her mouth so their tongues finally met in heated battle.

"S-San," Rachel mumbled into the kiss, "no time, I need you."

Santana looked her in the eyes desperately trying to understand what the other girl wanted from her.

"Just...fuck me already," Rachel breathed out.

Santana nodded understanding the request.

She began kissing the girl again but now she didn't stop at kneading her breasts with both hands.

Instead she trailed her way down Rachel's body with one hand.

As she was approaching the girl's crotch, she felt how Rachel spread her legs waiting for some contact.

She smirked into the kiss because of Rachel's impatience.

And then she eventually complied to Rachel's request and sank her hand into the pool of wetness that was waiting for her between Rachel's legs.

"Ahh, San," Rachel moaned.

Santana ran her finger on Rachel's slit, then from her entrance up to her clit where she made some slow teasing circles.

And then she did it again.

Rachel tried to move her hips into Santana's hand and get more contact and faster moves from the other girl.

But the other girl seemed to have her own plan that didn't really work for Rachel and the pain she felt in her crotch.

"Don't...don't tease, San," Rachel whined.

Santana laughed.

"You still think that you deserve to be treated as you ask today? Well, don't you remember when I promised you to worship every single curve of your body? Which means taking it slowly...really slowly," Santana said and didn't quicken her moves between Rachel's folds at all.

"Please."

"But when you're asking me so nicely, let me see what we can do about it. I promised it for the Saturday's date, am I right, Rach? So I won't break my promise since it was meant for Saturday or?"

"No, you won't break your promise," Rachel writhed under Santana's touch.

"And your behaviour today deserves only one response...," Santana continued.

"Santana, please."

"...which is...you deserve to be fucked senselessly."

And she thrust two fingers into Rachel's hole without waiting for the response.

"Yes!" Rachel moaned.

And Santana started rapid pace switching the angles and the depth how she was thrusting her fingers back into Rachel's pussy.

"I can't believe, I can feel your tightness around my fingers again," Santana said losing her role not caring about it at all now.

"Yeah," Rachel breathed out, "it feels so good, San."

"It does," Santana agreed, "I love fucking you."

"And I love being fucked by you...ohh," Rachel moaned when Santana sank her teeth on her nipple.

"And I'm the only one who's allowed to fuck you, right?"

"Umpf, yeah, yeah," Rachel was slowly losing the conversation as something inside of her was rising with every thrust of Santana's fingers.

"You're mine, Rach," Santana said and thrust harder.

Drops of sweat were already glistening on both of their bodies.

And Santana was satisfied.

This was the thing that was supposed to make Rachel sweat.

Not dancing with some jerk, but her riding her pussy deep.

"I'm...I'm..." Rachel couldn't form words anymore.

She dipped her nails in Santana's shoulders and was glad that her legs still worked to keep her standing.

"Tell me, Rach."

"Hmpf?"

"You're mine."

"I'm yours...god, San...I w-won't talk to anyone else ever again, just don't...don't f-fucking stop," Rachel pleaded feeling her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure.

Santana was obviously satisfied with the answer when she brought her other hand between Rachel's legs and pinched the girl's clit.

"S-San, o..ohh, I-" Rachel mumbled incoherent words.

"Just come, baby," Santana said and kissed the girl.

And Rachel complied and came moaning her orgasm into Santana's mouth.

Santana did what she was able to hold both of them in the air but she also felt weak so she slowly put them on the floor holding the other girl in her arms.

She put wet kisses on Rachel's shoulders, neck, cheeks and waited for the girl to came from her high.

She took the brown hair away from the girl's face and saw Rachel's smile of bliss.

Then Rachel opened her eyes and kissed Santana passionately.

"I love you so much, San," she whispered while still pecking the other girl's lips.

"I love you, too," Santana happily said those words back. "And I'm sorry about tonight, you were right, I behaved like an idiot."

"What?" Rachel asked. "It's okay...and I'm sorry, too. But San, I always tried to assure you of my love and faithfulness but today I realized that I did it wrong all the time. If I only knew that I should have made you jealous and that would make you fuck me senselessly before your planned date then I would have done it ages ago."

"Oh, you're right, I screwed up our second date before it even started," Santana realized what she had originally planned for the other day.

"No, San, you didn't screw up, You made me happy. Now what time is it? How much do we have? I want to repay you."

"Rach, you don't have to..."

But Rachel already put her mouth on Santana's nipples.

"Ohh...at least we should go to my room-"

But Rachel already put her hand on Santana's clit and added more and more pressure there.

"Ohhhh...okay, we don't have to. Just continue...don't stop," Santana moaned.

And Rachel looked the girl in her eyes and smirked.

"I didn't plan on stopping."

* * *

><p><strong>The sexy times just needed to be done, ha! Hopefully, you liked it ;)<strong>


End file.
